


Nobody's hero-英雄无名

by Taiko1999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiko1999/pseuds/Taiko1999
Summary: 一场莫名的数据风暴出现在现实中，将藤木游作卷入了平行世界，在那里，他的死在Den City中挑起了人类与SOLtis之间的全面战争。在人类真正灭亡之前，他的话能传达到Ai的心中吗？
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. 开端（Exordium）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody's Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792816) by [wizqevelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizqevelyn/pseuds/wizqevelyn). 



> 首先感谢Evie创作出了如此优秀的作品  
> 原来发在LOFTER，基本全部被吞了。所以我想还是把它们送回老家来吧。  
> 在原文有附墙内翻译的地址，这里也发一次：  
> Wland：http://hellowland.com/wid6054430  
> 微博：https://weibo.com/7383152444/IDUzsbmgQ?from=page_1005057383152444_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1595295392677

The kingdom of God is inside you

上帝的王国存于你心

and all around you,

也在你旁

not in a mansion of world in stone.

而不在砖石洋楼之中

Split a piece of wood and God is there.

剖开一块木头，上帝就在此处

Lift the stone, and you will find God.

举起一块石头，上帝就在此处

——-Exordium, Black Veil Brides

游作醒来的时候，清楚地知道两件事。

第一件事，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，像有定音鼓手在砰砰地敲打着柴可夫斯基《1812年序曲》[1]中某种不知名的响亮声音。它跳痛得非常剧烈，以至于他害怕睁开眼睛，免得呕吐。因此他紧闭着双眼，躺在原地。

第二件事，他的右手腕和手掌似乎着火了。他希望这样的感觉不是字面上的意思，但是他每一个微小的动作都带来了极大的痛苦，他实在不确定究竟是不是真的着火了。至少没有什么闻起来像是烧焦的味道，然而或许也可能只是他的嗅觉太迟钝，因为此刻他的头骨说不定正在被重重敲击。

他非常、非常努力地躺着不动，以便把所有的疼痛减到最小程度，但是收效甚微。剧烈的疼痛杀气腾腾。他咬紧牙关以免身体扭动，他很确信自己的牙齿不久就会被磨成粉末。他不知道手是否骨折了。实话说，他害怕得不敢移动自己的手腕来确认。他不想呕吐。

但是，某种意义上，他总是要睁开眼睛的。他无法完全确定自己此时此刻身在何处，只有环顾四周才能找到答案。他最后所记得的，是自己进入了一个昏暗肮脏的仓库。凭着自己开发并设置在决斗盘里的扫描程序，他追踪到了Ai的痕迹。它被设计用来定位人工智能的数据信号，当它的提示声在夜里突然毫无预兆地响起时，游作的心几乎要从喉咙里跳出来。

现在还依然是晚上吗？他不知道自己昏倒了多长时间。他知道他最终该睁开眼睛的另一个理由是，他要弄清自己的方位。他轻轻地移动身体，一阵剧痛深深刺进他的头盖骨，告诉他，他所作出的决定多么糟糕。什么东西把他打中了？他竭力去回忆，但现在昏昏欲睡的大脑所能产生的唯一图像是，他隐约看到了一座昏暗仓库的门，然后他用毛巾裹着的拳头砸碎了玻璃窗。接着他想起了仓库内部给他留下的强烈印象——一个堆满了破碎的家具、灰尘和淤泥的空旷地方，还有一层厚厚的发霉的蜘蛛网。

然而，随着他不断深入仓库，决斗盘发出的哔哔声越来越强烈，他跟随着它，几乎不能相信，仅仅两个星期后，他的寻找也许就结束了。当他见到Ai的时候，他会说些什么？他能说些什么？无数情绪在他的内心混乱地旋转，即使是躺在未知此处的现在，焦虑也如蝴蝶般在他的腹内翻飞。

或者这种感觉只是由于他手腕的疼痛引起的恶心，很难说。

然后发生了什么？他努力回忆，但是他头部和手腕的跳痛太让人分心了，很难集中注意力在其他事情上。幸运的是，多亏幼年时在lost事件中的经历，他已经习惯了在极度的疼痛和恶心中挣扎。所以他深呼吸了几次，然后说出了三件他需要知道的事情：

1、他必须弄清楚他在哪里。

2、他必须弄明白他是怎么来到这里的

3、他要给他的伤寻求救治。

对第一个问题的答案他没有头绪，但第二个问题的答案突然出现在他的脑海中：数据风暴。这个无端冒出来的想法让他措手不及。为什么不是呢？但一个数据风暴要如何在现实中具象化？现在，这些问题依旧没有任何意义。但他知道那些熟悉的蓝色和紫色旋涡无处不在[2]，而且他的所见和经历无法被否认，正如他无法否认手腕和头部的疼痛。

暴风将他周围的一切都卷入狂怒的旋涡，碎片、尘埃以及其他一切没有被系住的东西都高高飞起——游作很快回想起来，那之中也包括他自己。他还记得撞到仓库镀钢墙上时的响声，然后就什么都没有了。

这就解释了他的伤势，但是，这无法解释他在哪里。他感到脚下有一片松软的土地，鼻孔里充满了湿漉漉的泥土的气味。但仓库的地板是混凝土的，明显散发着一股陈腐的味道。这说不通。

尽管极不情愿，但游作终于还是鼓起全部勇气睁开了眼睛。

当阳光刺进他的视网膜时，他立刻就后悔了。他的头疼是如此剧烈，以至于他有整整一分钟都忘记了右手腕的疼痛。他忍不住发出低沉的呻吟声。谁能让太阳熄灭一会儿？

从太阳直射头顶的位置可以看出，他睡了一整晚，直到第二天——假如他仍在一个按24小时的时刻表运作的地方的话。他并不打算排除被传送到另一个星球的可能性。他已经遇见过更古怪的事情了，就在不久前。

他肯定已经不在Den City了，尽可能迅速且大范围地扫视四周以后，他很快就决定不再让自己的头过多地转动。他平躺在一片布满尘土和蓝色花朵的空地上，天空是一片刺眼的深蓝，几朵蓬松的白云无精打采地飘过。在他的右边，一棵树在风中颤抖。而在他的视野边缘，花朵参差摇曳，热情舞蹈。

过了一会儿，他意识到，天空看起来有些奇怪，呈现出一种奇异的、闪闪发光的质感。起初，他以为那是太阳所造成的热浪。但他所躺着的地方并不是特别热，闪闪发光的效果似乎不是自然现象，更像是一些几近异质的东西。他尽可能密切地观察这种运动，但太阳的光亮使观察变得很困难。不过他很快就确认，天空中有十分清晰的图案划过，很像电路板上的轨迹。

是的，他肯定不在Den City了。

所以，他在哪儿？获知答案的唯一办法是站起来，找到最近的城镇。

说起来容易，做起来难。他沉思着，花了点时间检查自己。先是扭动脚趾，然后是脚掌，弯了弯膝盖和臀部。似乎一切正常。左手的手指和手腕看起来也没什么问题，左肘和肩膀也一样。他没打算试试右手，想都没想过，右手的情形他还是相当清楚的。

最后，他慢慢地把头从一边转到另一边。一阵令人作呕的感觉猛地冲上头脑，但他还是忍住了这种不适。除了右手的手掌和手腕，一切似乎都还好。所以他小心翼翼地从地上抬起头，慢慢坐起来。

一阵恶心袭来，他停下了自己的动作，趁着这个机会把手伸到脑后，看看这疼痛从何而来。当他的手指触到一个硕大的肿块时，天啊，毫无疑问他很可能有严重的脑震荡。他庆幸自己总算还是醒了过来。

但他的手没有流血，疼痛也不再严重得让他没法站起来走路。他最后一次给自己鼓气，然后左膝跪地，支撑自己起身，然后停下来好好打量周围的环境。

他震惊得睁大了双眼。在那宁静的蓝色花朵和柔软土地之外，是一大片扭曲变形的摩天大楼的墓地，扭曲破碎得几乎认不出来原本的模样。但不知为何，游作知道，他正看着自己所生活的Den City的遗迹。

但是，如果这是Den City，那他怎么……？

他转过身来，更彻底地搜索着脚下的土地，很快就发现了一块光秃秃的水泥地，上面还没有被泥土和苔藓覆盖。不远处，被藤蔓和灌木厚厚包裹的仓库钢梁的残骸在阳光下闪闪发光。

游作迅速眨了眨眼睛。他到底昏迷了多久？他是不是穿越到了遥远的未来？[3]

这个问题的答案似乎得等一等了。从他身后很近的某个地方，传来一个清晰的的声音，步枪击锤上膛的声音。他本能地僵住了，准备转身面对这个新的威胁。但步枪的枪管突然戳进了他后背的下部，他立刻就被定在原地。

“别动。”一个陌生的声音对他吼道。

[1] 柴可夫斯基《1812序曲》：是柴可夫斯基于1880年创作的一部管弦乐作品。为了纪念1812年库图佐夫带领俄国人民击退拿破仑大军的入侵，赢得俄法战争的胜利。

[2] 原文：But he knew those familiar blue and purple swirls of data anywhere, and could no more deny what he had seen and experienced than he could the pain in his wrist and head.

[3] 原文：Had he **Rip-van-Winkled** himself into some far-flung future??

 **《Rip-van-Winkle（瑞普·凡·温克）》** 是小说家及历史家华盛顿·欧文的名篇，讲述瑞普·凡·温克误入一个神秘的山谷，喝了山谷中的酒之后就睡着了，再次醒来已是物是人非的二十年后。


	2. 我坚不可摧（I Am Bulletproof）

“Here we go!

走吧！

Holding on to lies

抓住谎言

Holding on to ties that vanish

抓住消散的牵绊

Cut the rope

切断绳索

And fall into the sky

自天而降

The Devil fills our minds with sadness

恶魔令悲伤盈满我们的内心

The world's a gun and I've been aiming all my life

世界是一把枪，终我一生瞄准

Got something to live for

寻觅生命的意义

I know that I won't surrender

我懂得我不会投降

A warrior of youth

为年少而战

I'm taking over

我来接手

A shock to the new world order

对世界新秩序的冲击

I am bulletproof!”

我坚不可摧！

-I Am Bulletproof, Black Veil Brides

“别动。”

游作想对袭击者说，这个命令是何等地没有必要。因为当步枪像那样刺入他的脊椎时，他根本不想做出任何动作。但是，在这时候说话似乎也是一个非常糟糕的主意，所以，他只是保持沉默。

“把手放在我能看见的地方。”

他感到一个拳头顶到了他的背上，以示警告。

“慢点。”

游作顺从地举起双手放在头的两侧，一览无余。当他的右手抗拒这一举动时，他畏缩了一下，但还是固执地咬紧牙关，希望能把跳痛控制在合理的范围内。枪管更深一步地扎进了他的脊椎，如果不是他让舌头紧紧贴着上颚，或许就会因疼痛而发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

“一个决斗者？哈？你难道不知道在这里拥有决斗盘是违法的吗？”

情况好像有点意思了。游作想反驳他，但他明智地隐瞒了自己的想法。。

他感到枪管稍稍移动了一下，之后，一双戴着手套的手出现在他视野的外围。那双手抓住了他的左手腕，以一个痛苦的角度往后拉，之后袭击者笨拙地从他的手腕上解下了决斗盘。决斗盘从他的视野里消失的时候，游作突然产生了一种无比清晰的脆弱感——这并不是说卡片在子弹面前能有多大的威胁，但他认为，那是一种安全的保障。

“好了，转过身来，慢慢地。”

游作再一次照做了，他小心翼翼地转动自己的脚，双手依然高举着，直到他完全和袭击者面对面。

这不是他认识的人，但他看起来并不比游作大很多。乱糟糟的绿发从他的军式头盔下露出来。他穿着一套简单的褪了色的蓝灰战术制服，脸色阴沉，眼神如钢铁一般冷硬。游作和他站在那里，一言不发地彼此打量对方。游作的目光短暂地掠过他的腰带，发现他已经把自己的决斗盘挂在那里。但很快，他们又将目光挪回来，锁定彼此。

枪管忽然朝着游作的胸膛中央移动。

“你叫什么名字？”

“藤木，藤木游作。”游作立刻回答。

没有必要说谎，自己的名字对面前的陌生人毫无意义，从来如此。他努力使自己默默无闻，以此隐藏他还有另一个身份的秘密。

所以，当那个人突然紧握着枪瞄准他双眼中央的位置时，他吓了一跳。

“真有趣，蠢货。所有人都知道藤木游作两年前就死了。你真正的名字是什么，这次你最好说实话。”

这可太有意思了。游作想再说一次，但这一次他说不出来。他的喉咙因震惊而发干，他紧张地咽了一口唾液，想知道刚刚那个人说了些什么。

……藤木游作，两年前就死了……

“我……”面对越来越不耐烦的对方，游作感到手足无措，“但……那确实是我的真名……”

那个人咆哮着，手指拨弄着扳机以示警告。

“你以为你很有趣吗？小子。”

游作不知道该怎么向他解释，他不仅现在一点也不有趣，而且在他的整个人生中，他都无趣到了不可思议的地步，甚至连一个笑话也没有说过。这样的时刻，是他最想念Ai的时候。小小的伊格尼斯已经证明了它在语言方面比他擅长得多，要是能让它来接下这个诙谐的玩笑，那也是一种解脱。

他正要张嘴回答时，一个声音从开阔的原野上传来：

“岐路贺内[1]中士！你到底在干什么？！”

这些话语有如鞭打，抽得岐路贺内中士条件反射式地僵直了身体，几乎要被夺走全部的注意力，但他还是努力克制住了条件反射的冲动，把枪管保持在对准游作的状态。另一个人从仓库废墟后面的某个地方走了出来。

新的来人穿着和岐路贺内中士相似的制服，但在他的左胸口袋上有一个金色的星形刺绣，显然是军衔标志。他的肩上悬挂着自己的步枪，同样触手可及，但显然，这个人并不喜欢用这种方式来干涉世界。他拥有一双和蔼的灰绿色眼睛，嘴角的笑纹藏在生长了一周的灰白胡茬中。他走过来，在岐路贺内身边停下，双手交叉放在胸前，样子比起说是发号施令的长官，更像是一个不以为然的父亲。

“怎么了，中士？？”他再次说话，“我在问你问题！”

“长官，是，长官！”岐路贺内习惯性地应答。他用枪指着游作，“指挥官，我在这里发现了这个闲荡的可疑孩子。”

“我看他和一个难民没什么区别。”指挥官毫无兴趣地看着游作又皱又脏的校服回答道。“他看起来有什么可疑的？难道你做了个扫描，看他是不是人类？”

“他看起来确实很普通，但……他带着一个决斗盘，长官。”

那位指挥官再次迅速而仔细地看了游作一眼。

“这么说，你是个决斗者。”他说道。但游作仍然一语不发，他选择再观察这两个人久一点。若他太过掉以轻心，对周围环境的漠视很可能令他付出代价。安全总比后悔好，尤其是在一把枪指着自己的时候。

“还有，长官。”在指挥官继续说下去之前，岐路贺内开口了。他调整了一下手中的枪，再次对准了游作的前额。“他自称是藤木游作。”

“藤木——？！”

指挥官的目光第三次转回了游作身上，这一次，那双眼睛不再那样友好，而是变得颇为警觉。游作平视着他，依旧沉默着。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他没有什么可以为自己辩护的话，他也不知道接下来会发生什么。指挥官再次慢慢地审视着他，似乎是为了更准确地判断他会带来怎样的威胁。游作的心脏重重地敲打着肋骨。最后，指挥官叹了一口气。

“我们得带他回基地，让上级决定该怎么对待他。”他对岐路贺内说道，“现在，把他拷上，带上卡车。”

岐路贺内点了点头，熟练地把枪收回手里，然后从背后的腰带里拿出一对塑料手铐，慢慢地走向游作。

“别乱动。”他警告道，接着抓过了游作的右手腕。

游作立刻就发出了一声痛呼。痛楚在手腕上报复似地重燃起来，他几乎要昏倒。岐路贺内惊讶地放开了他。游作喘着气倒在地上，紧紧蜷缩起来。他再次死死地闭上眼睛、咬住牙齿以抵御痛苦。

“你做了什么？！”指挥官的惊呼从远处传来。

“什么也没做！我觉得他受伤了！”岐路贺内答道，感到莫名其妙。

“孩子，你还好吗？！哪里受伤了？！”

游作深呼吸了几次，没有呕吐的风险之后，他才松开下颌说话。

“手腕……”他竭尽全力，也只能挤出嘶哑的声音，“……疼。”

他听见岐路贺内低声咒骂，然后自我保护式地说：“我什么都不知道！”接着，一双大手放上了他的肩膀。

“孩子，放轻松。”指挥官轻轻说道，“你会没事的。我们在后方基地有一支医疗队，他们可以检查你的手腕。你能站起来走路吗？”

游作又做了几次呼吸，然后点点头，坚定地重新站了起来。

“好样的。”指挥官在他的背上轻轻拍了几下，高兴地说，“走吧。”

“长官？”岐路贺内拿着手铐，在后面困惑地喊道。但指挥官挥挥手，示意他们该离开了。

“别管它了。你不会给我们带来麻烦的，对吧，孩子？”

我又没有你们带着的那些枪。虽然游作想这么说，但他害怕自己会呕吐，因此他只是点了点头。

“好样的，走吧，中士。”

指挥官把一只手放在游作肩上，领着他穿过花丛，绕到仓库的后面。岐路贺内跟在他们后头。一辆低矮而实用的军事卡车出现在他们面前的时候，游作的思绪很快就转到了他即将遇到的“上级”那里。他该说什么？他该怎么在显然没人相信的情况下解释自己真的是藤木游作？

一个清楚的事实是，他现在在Den City，但这里不是他的Den City。所以，这里到底是哪里？

Ai的声音忽然在他的脑海中回荡。

“在模拟中，我从未与你对立交战过。我看见了，那个我的存在所导向的，你被卷入其中而牺牲了的未来……”

他强忍住一阵突如其来的颤抖与深入骨髓的冰冷。这是某个平行的时间线吗？和Ai的模拟里一样的，他已经被杀死的时间线？

他需要更多的信息。他一边这么想，一边爬进了卡车，在一条靠墙的长凳上找了个位置。车里还有几个人，他们的装束与指挥官和岐路贺内相似。他们好奇地看了游作几眼，但游作正沉浸在自己的思考中，并没有注意到他们。他在哪里？在这个世界他该怎样做才能回到自己的时间线？他还能回去吗？或者这一切都是一个很快就会醒来的荒诞梦境？

卡车突然颠簸，受伤的手腕被粗暴地推来挤去，游作不由得蹙起了眉头。这疼痛真实得不像是梦境。而且他担心地发现，手腕迅速地肿胀了起来。他希望没有骨折，但在抵达基地的医疗队之前，他无法确认自己的伤势。他还有望在那里为更困扰自己的问题找到答案。尽管如此，现在他只能安静地坐着，托着手腕，深深地低着头来减轻手腕上的痛苦。

开车到营地的路程意外地短，也许只有15到20分钟。卡车猛然停下时，游作差点从长凳上滑下去。之后他不知所措地看着卡车里的男男女女开始收拾他们身边所有的箱子和物品，显然是准备下车。指挥官带着轻松的微笑，一手拿着游作的决斗盘，另一只空着的手放在游作的肩上。

“该走了，孩子。”他说道。

游作站起来，走下跳板，回到了阳光下。

眼前的景象让他大吃一惊。在一片残砖碎瓦，与曾经风光无限、而今凋零破败的摩天大楼外墙前，散落着无数的帐篷。有的帐篷似乎是崭新的，还未磨损，其他的看起来已经用了一段时间。他们被男人、女人、孩子包围着，他们的脸上都带着憔悴与惶恐无助的神情，像被追捕的猎物。许多人身上缠着绷带，刺眼的白光在色彩的海洋中闪烁。游作看见许多医护人员穿过人群，分发药品、食物和水，他们的制服背面清晰地印着黑色的蛇杖标志。

“多么可怕的景象，是吧？”指挥官一边带着游作穿过人群，一边问道。“所有人都是难民。要不是汉诺骑士，那个该死的SOLtiS会杀掉更多的人。”

听到这些话，游作如坐针毡。SOLtiS？汉诺？这可能意味着什么？他迫切地需要答案。

指挥官忽然拉着游作停下了，面前是一个巨大的帐篷——比其他的帐篷大得多，有威严得多。这个帐篷明显属于营地的“上级”。那些“上级”是汉诺骑士吗？更麻烦的是……他们会是他认识的人吗？

指挥官示意游作留在原地，然后向前一步，和帐篷外的一个全副武装的卫兵耳语了几句。卫兵用一种极古怪的目光看着游作，把枪举到了准备位置，但还没有把枪对准游作。然而，这传递的信息十分清楚：只要游作有一个不恰当的举动，他就会毫不犹豫地开枪。

游作紧张地咽了口唾沫。

指挥官最后看了游作一眼，确保他没有移动，就走进了帐篷。游作的决斗盘还在他的手里。

时间一分一秒地过去了，游作稍稍移动了一下身体位置，但没有离开原地。他尽可能保持着没有威胁的姿态，同时环顾四周，看着营地周围的人们。但一个深沉，而且过于熟悉的声音，很快就将他的注意力吸回了帐篷。

Revolver躁怒地掀开帐篷的帘幕，不耐烦地说着什么。游作发现，现在是他拿着自己的决斗盘。他的心再次提了起来。紧张的指挥官跟在Revolver后面一步远的地方，拼命结结巴巴地说着：“——我向你保证，长官……”但汉诺的领导人不会允许他插嘴。

“如果这不过是些小小的恶作剧，我会把剥夺你的职务作为我个人最首要——”

无论Revolver想说的是什么，在他淡紫色的眼睛落到游作身上的那一刻，那些话语都失去了意义。他的表情瞬间从恼怒变为了震惊，游作的决斗盘从他突然无力的手中滑落到他脚下的泥土里。

游作舔了舔嘴唇。

“你好，Revolver。”他说。

[1] 岐路贺内：原文中拼写为“Kirogana”，据原作者说，这是一个编造的名字，只是故意写得像日文名。故取用读音相同的日文汉字作为这个名字的翻译。


	3. 新纪元的伊始（New Year's Day）

“On the graves of the ones remembered

在被铭记者的坟墓之上

In a desert we call home

在我们称之为家的沙漠之中

All the slaves of the cold December

所有寒冷冬日的奴隶

Find a voice to call their own”

寻到呼唤他们自身的声音

\- New Year’s Day, Black Veil Brides

“……明显没有骨折。”一位女医生说道。Revolver将游作手腕的X光片举到灯光下，以便更仔细地检查。“但扭伤很严重，我会替你包扎起来。不过你也许需要一个吊腕带来避免太多的移动。需要几天时间才能完全痊愈。”

游作点了点头。他的手腕放在一张小折叠桌上，敷着冰袋，开始感觉轻松了些，但仍有隐隐的跳痛。

“我想……给你些止痛的东西，”她小心翼翼地接着说，“可是我们的补给品很少，而且……”

“没关系。”游作打断她，“这就够了。我很感激。”

他的理解让她大大松了一口气。尽管还没有看见，但游作知道，在外面的帐篷里很可能有许多病人比他更需要止痛药。他只需要一两个冰袋就可以了。心有灵犀一般，医生说：“你最好每隔几个小时就冰敷一下，以便消肿。这种加压绷带可以帮助缓解疼痛，也可以更好地稳定伤势。”

她伸手从包里取出绷带，向游作走去，但Revolver拦住了她，迅速地从她手上拿下了绷带。

“谢谢你，医生，接下来就交给我吧。我知道还有许多病人更需要你的关心。”

医生似乎感到惊讶，抬头看着汉诺的领导人，眼神近乎毫不掩饰的质疑。但过了一会儿，她从他的表情里看出了什么，于是只是向他快速行了个礼，并在走出帐篷之前，朝游作挥了挥手。

就这样，他的身边忽然就只剩下Revolver了

有那么一会儿，他们谁也没有动。Revolver转头看向他，但仍旧站在原地，好像惊呆了。他以自己一贯严谨的方式打量着游作，游作不知道他会想些什么。趁着这个时候，他快速看了一眼汉诺的领导人，作出了判断。在他面前的Revolver大约20岁，但与他所认识的Revolver只有一点点不同。也许肩膀变得宽了些？他现在是LINK VRAINS中的虚拟形象的模样，和游作上次见到他时他所用的新形象一样。在他标志性的面罩后面，他的眼睛仍是那么锐利和机警，和游作所记得的别无二致。然而，稍有不同的是，这个人的站姿明显透出一种庄重感，体现出肩负重担的领袖气质。看过了帐篷外的景象，游作充分领会到了那是怎样的重担。

游作让他的目光在自己身上多停留了一会儿，然后发出了一声叹息。这声叹息似乎打破了将Revolver固定在原地的咒语。他抓过旁边的一张凳子，坐到了游作的桌前。

“你可以想象，”他一边说，一边小心翼翼地从游作的手腕上拿起冰袋，“我有很多疑问。第一个问题是……你怎么还活着？”

游作有点畏缩，他完全不知道是因为这个问题还是因为疼痛 。

“我……不知道该怎么解释。”他犹豫地开口。

他的眼睛紧紧盯着Revolver戴着手套的双手，那双手正拿着绷带还没缠上手腕的一头，他觉得要是碰上对方的目光会非常难堪。

“我……我想我根本不是这里的人。我甚至不确定这是什么意思，我说的是不是真话。但是……我能找到的最好的解释就是，我要么来自你的过去，要么来自完全不同的次元。”

游作觉得这个被大声说出来的推测听起来真是十足地疯狂。但如果有谁会相信，那就是Revolver。

“这当然可以解释为什么两年后你还活着，而且毫无变化。”

游作很高兴，他们之中至少有一个人认为他说的话有道理，即使那个人不是他自己。当Revolver握住他的一只手时，他发出一声轻轻的“嘶”。

“对不起。”

Revolver尽量轻柔地把绷带包扎得牢固，游作也尽可能地不乱动。

“你还记得你是怎么到这里的吗？”Revolver问道。

“我想是因为一场数据风暴。但是……我不知道它是怎么、又是为什么会出现在现实世界中。”

Revolver思考着游作的话，嘴唇抿成了一条细线。

“这可能是来自于这个次元的闪回（Flashback）。在这里，Link VRAINS和现实世界合并了。数据风暴在这儿并不少见。”

游作的脑海里闪现出之前看见的划过天空的奇怪图案。

“和Link VRAINS合并？”他脱口而出，“这……怎么可能？”

“我不知道。好像没有人知道这是怎么做到的……除了伊格尼斯。”

他似乎非常厌恶地吐出了最后一个词。游作的大脑一片混乱。他是指Ai吗？

“他为什么要把两个世界合二为一？”他还没来得及拦住自己，问题就出口了。

“不清楚。起初，我认为这是为了便于伊格尼斯与我们决斗，但是后来他宣布决斗非法，并开始猎杀每一个他能抓到的决斗者。我猜他只是为了更方便地监视我们，到处都有他的眼线。”

游作非常困难地消化着Revolver所说的话。Ai融合了世界？禁止决斗和猎杀决斗者？这一切都太荒唐了！这听起来根本不像是Ai。

但是，回想起几个星期前与Ai最后的决斗，他提醒自己，如果Ai有什么动机，也许那和他的性格并无关联……

“Revolver，”他用严肃的语调说道。 Revolver看着他，停下了自己的动作。

“这一切是怎么开始的？发生了什么？”

有很长一段时间，Revolver都没有回答。他似乎并不想回答，这让游作更加紧张了。然后他把游作的手放回桌上，固定好绷带，让它不会散开。他转向身后的桌子，翻找着文件和其他各种各样的东西，直到他发现了一个小小的平板电脑。他一边说话，手指一边在平板电脑上移动。

“两年前，为了更好地在人类之中生活，名为Ai的伊格尼斯从SOL科技公司偷走了一具SOLtiS的义体。但是，政府很快就对他起了兴趣，因为他是一个拥有自由意志的AI。据说他们打算将他作为武器，他们雇佣了SOL科技公司来追踪他，这显然引起了争端，最终导致了持续数月的敌对行动。”

他的语气听起来相当熟练，好像已经做了许多次这样的报告。游作全神贯注地听着，生怕漏下任何可能解释他为何会被带到此处的细节。Revolver仍在平板电脑上搜索着，显然是想把什么拉上来。在等待加载时，他皱着眉头，不耐烦地用手指在膝盖上敲敲打打。游作尝试不动声色地窥探平板电脑在Revolver面罩上的倒影，但那个人突然抬起头，再次紧紧地盯着他。

“争端并没有达到我们如今所经历的破坏与混乱的程度，但非常残酷。伊格尼斯不知何故，发现了一种让他的决斗怪兽在现实中显现并造成真实破坏的方法。政府很快就认定伊格尼斯太过强大和危险，不能允许其存在。他们下达了消灭他的命令，在和SOL的一场最终战斗中，争端达到了高潮，整个城市街区都几乎被摧毁。”

Revolver的眼睛落回了平板电脑的屏幕上，游作看得见他的犹豫。他开始毛骨悚然。当Revolver最终将平板电脑递给他时，他带着一种愈加强烈的恐惧接了过来。

“就是在那时发生的，”Revolver平静地说，“你……这个次元的藤木游作介入并试图和平谈判，一切似乎进展顺利，但是……然后你被……我是说，他被SOL前线的一个士兵枪杀了。他们声称这是一场意外。我们所有人都看到了这一切的发生，他们在全国的电视上直播了这场战斗。”

当游作终于仔细看着这台平板电脑的时候，一篇报纸文章出现在屏幕上。报纸的大标题彻底把他吓坏了。

_高中生在SOLtiS与SOL的冲突中遇害身亡_

_今天，仍在持续的SOL科技公司与被称为Ai的SOLtiS实体之间的冲突发生了不幸的转折。一位近日被同学认定为藤木游作的十六岁高一学生，在试图和平谈判失败之后被枪杀……_

他停止了阅读。他学生证上的照片忧郁地望着他。游作嘴唇发干，脑子里的齿轮疯狂旋转。他试图理解这一切，可是收效甚微。

“伊格尼斯几乎是立刻就发狂了。”过了一会儿，Revolver轻声地说，游作的注意力回到了他的身上。他又开始在游作的手腕上缠绷带。“他攻击并摧毁了SOL的军队，一个人都没有放过。他一路追赶着他们回到了SOL的总部，将那里毁灭，杀死了里面的每一个人，无人生还。不久，他在SOL的废墟上建起了一座堡垒，并找到了一些办法来使Link VRAINS和现实世界成为一个整体。”

Revolver深深皱起眉头，怒视着游作看不见的东西。

“他完全控制了这座城市。所有的电视和网络节目一个接一个地被他全部接管。他屠杀了所有的市议员和所有的法官，并宣布自己为大帝。然后他向全人类宣战。他不会让我们任何人活着，不会让我们活在Den City，不会让我们活在任何地方。他想要毁灭整个世界。在漫长的两年后，他几乎摧毁了整个Den City。这个难民营是人们留下的唯一避难所，他清楚地向我们宣告，他很快也会来到这里。”

在Revolver说完之前，游作一直都难以置信地摇着头，“这太荒唐了！这不可能都是因为……”

他无法说完这个想法。他的眼睛又回到了平板电脑上，回到了他自己的照片上，回到了屏幕上那些不可磨灭的文字上。藤木游作，十六岁……被枪杀……

一段漫长的沉默在他们之间延展开来。Revolver安静地系上了绷带，但他的手指在游作的手腕上停留了很长时间。

“看起来你是很多事情的关键。”他平静地说。

游作望着他，心脏在他的肋骨上砰砰跳动，他确信这个人听得见。他这么说是什么意思？Ai最后的话语再一次在他的脑海中回响。

“我看见了……我的存在将导向的，你被卷入其中，然后牺牲的未来。那样的未来，我不能选择啊……”

他想，难道，这就是他那个次元的Ai为此与他战斗而阻止的未来吗？

他突然无法呼吸。整个世界都在旋转，他的胸膛因令人战栗的恐惧而骤然紧缩。难道所有的悲剧，所有他刚刚在Revolver的帐篷外所看到的破坏，全都因为他的死亡而真实地发生了？更重要的是，是什么……是什么让他面前的人遭遇了这种事情？还有怎样的后果在等待着他？一切突然变得像一场可怕的噩梦，没有任何真实感，他感觉自己正在从触手可及的现实范围中滑落。

“了见……”他不假思索地低语，仿佛在寻找什么可以抓住的东西。

听到他这么叫，Revolver稍显惊诧地眨了几下眼睛。然后，一种温柔的、怀念的神情浮现在他的脸上，嘴角现出一丝微笑。

“……我已经有一段时间没有被这么称呼了。”他喃喃地说，近乎自言自语，而不是在对游作说话。

他把冰袋放回游作的手腕上，站起来走到了桌子边的一个板条箱前，从中取出了一大瓶水。他在那里待了一会儿，背对着游作，在胸前紧紧抓着水瓶，再次凝视着游作看不见的东西。

“鸿上了见也在那一天死去了，”他轻声说，“现在只剩下了Revolver。”

然后他回到凳子上，把水递给游作，游作木然地接受了。

很长一段时间里，他们都没有说话。Revolver似乎给了游作足够的时间让他消化自己私下告诉他的事情，游作对此十分感激。他做了几次深呼吸，试图让自己恢复平静。没关系的，也许这一切最终都会变成一个可怕的梦。但是，他无法摆脱那种挥之不去的感觉，这不是梦。

“我们需要想办法让你回到你自己的次元，”Revolver最后说道，好像用他那一直以来不可思议的方式读懂了游作的想法，“或许，要是我们能弄清数据风暴是怎么把你带到这里来的，我们就可以用它把你送回去。”

游作点点头，几乎没有在听。他仍然对自己至今所知的一切感到有些震惊。他觉得自己忽然变得沧桑而疲惫，一种熟悉的深入骨髓的疲惫，每当他发现自己面临巨大而迫在眉睫的冲突时，这疲惫就会将他笼罩。他正要问Revolver更多事情的时候，一个老鼠般的、穿着制服的人突然冲进了帐篷。

“Revolver大人！”那个人尖声叫着，游作看到Revolver在听到这个头衔的时候退缩了一下，但很快就平静了下来。

“说。”汉诺的领导人粗声命令道。

军官花了好一会儿才喘过气来，但当他说话的时候，游作的血凝固了。

“长官，第六象限遭到攻击！是SOLtiS士兵！长官！！”


	4. 上帝的羔羊（Wretched and Divine）

“We expect the battle for humanity is about to begin. Within each uprising, a vague sense of safety will ignite in you an unseen shadowy sliver of doubt towards those who protect and defend you. Let the thoughts slip away and remain calm. Stay close to F.E.A.R. Only we can protect…”  
“我们预计，人类之战很快就要开始。在每一次起义中，模糊的不安将会在你心中点燃看不见的疑虑阴影，对象是那些保护你、捍卫你的人。消除疑心，保持冷静。紧跟F.E.A.R，只有我们才能保护……”  
-F.E.A.R. Transmission #1: Stay Close, Black Veil Brides

“I am the chosen, wretched and divine…”  
“我是天选之人，上帝的羔羊……”  
-Wretched and Divine, Black Veil Brides  
（歌词翻译来自网易云）

“长官，第六象限遭到攻击！是SOLtiS士兵！长官！！”  
Revolver咒骂着，立刻跳了起来，一言不发地冲出了帐篷，将信使甩到了身后。游作迅速跟上，从他身边的长椅上抓起了他的决斗盘并马上装在了他的左手腕上。  
“什么时候开始的？！”在游作追赶的时候，Revolver已经开始查问。他几乎要跑着才能和Revolver的步伐保持一致。  
“大约在10分钟前！Blue Maiden已经在那里了，但是她报告说，她和Soulburner快要支持不住了，他们请求支援！”  
游作的心跳到了喉咙里。Blue Maiden！Soulburner！  
“那么我们会给他们一些支援。”Revolver回答的同时奔向了营地边的一辆卡车，卡车原本正在空转，在Revolver跳上车的瞬间，车就动了起来。  
游作不顾一切地跑过受惊的信使，抓住卡车左侧的把手跳起来，挣扎着钻了进去。当他发现自己正面对着Revolver的怒容时，他只能抓住卡车顶的栏杆来保持稳定。  
“你以为你在干什么？！从车上下去！”  
游作面对着他的怒色，同样露出了坚定不移的神情。  
“不，我想帮忙。”  
“你不能！你受伤了，而且你没有这次任务的授权！！从车上下去！”  
游作继续固执地迎着Revolver的目光，甚至在公然的违抗中扬起下颌。  
“不。”  
如果Revolver想让游作下车，就得把他丢下去。不出所料，他非常愤怒，语无伦次地喋喋不休，试图说出一些游作也许能听进去的理由。但很快，他只是摇了摇头，发出沮丧的声音。  
“还是那么固执，”他喃喃自语，“只是别说我没警告过你。”  
“当然。”游作答道，尽量不沾沾自喜。  
卡车驶离营地的时候，他们没有再说话。帐篷很快就变成了地平线上的一个个小方块。游作对周围城市的毁灭程度仍然感到吃惊。Ai一直都有这样的暴力倾向吗？难以想象。他似乎总是开玩笑般地胡来，调皮捣蛋，而不是彻头彻尾的暴力。游作焦急地咬着下唇，即使在他攻击Queen和晃，夺取他们的代码密钥时，他至少也会堂堂正正地与他们决斗。游作的死亡真的让这个次元的Ai变成了一个残虐的怪物吗？  
他不愿去想这些，转向了Revolver。  
“在帐篷里，你的军官说了些关于……SOLtiS士兵的事？它们有什么特别的吗？”他问。  
“SOLtiS士兵是改良的SOLtiS,”Revolver回答，“最初的SOLtiS只是为了容纳基础AI和为人类服务而制造的，与此不同，SOLtiS士兵被设计为装载武器级的AI，用于战斗。他们只有一个目的：当场杀死人类。”  
游作吞了一口唾沫。  
“他们也都配置了相同的伊格尼斯星卡组。幸运的是，他们不怎么聪明。据我们所知，他们共享一个蜂巢思维，这让他们成为了十分低劣的决斗者。”  
“因此，你用决斗者来与他们交战，”游作接过话头，右手放在下颌上沉思。“这可能就是Ai宣布决斗非法的原因。如果没有技巧娴熟的决斗者与他的SOLtiS士兵对抗，他会试图通过纯粹的人海战术碾压低水平的决斗者或非决斗者。”  
Revolver惊讶地看着他，片刻后，一抹得意的微笑在他的脸上绽开。  
“我忘了你的洞察力一直以来都让我如此欣赏。”  
游作听到这样的赞美，觉得脖子发热，他只希望别在脸上表现出来。  
“我们到了。”过了一会儿，Revolver说，“准备好。”  
游作听得到卡车钢墙外的战斗声，他也听得到，人们在恐惧中四散奔逃的哭喊。一种沉重的心情紧紧地抓住了他的心脏。卡车还没停下来，Revolver就跳下了车，轻松地落在了崎岖不平的地面上。当游作跟上去的时候，Revolver突然指着他，警告道：  
“我可能会让你跟来看看发生了什么，但我绝不会让你参加战斗，尤其是你不知道你将面对的是什么东西的时候。和卡车待在一起，要是有必要，我会把你和它绑起来。在这里待着。”  
游作有点想发脾气了，但他将这小小的恼怒连着自尊心一起吞了下去，只是点了点头。Revolver是对的，他对眼前正发生的事情知之甚少，现在，他很可能只是一个累赘。他会守在卡车旁边。作为回报，左轮手枪对他点头表示感激，然后匆匆离去。司机跟在他后边。当他们的身影消失在视野中时，游作从卡车上跳了下来，站在驾驶室前，这样他就可以看到下面的战斗。  
游作曾经历过许多残酷而无比痛苦的决斗，但即使是这些决斗，也是井然有序，有着明确交战规则的。但他的眼前却是一片纯粹的混乱。他惊恐地看见成百上千的平民在枪声与怪兽的攻击下尖叫着逃跑，散入周围的瓦砾中。他立刻就认出了是各种各样的伊格尼斯星怪兽在追逐着他们，它们的攻击使得瓦砾四处飞散，或是引发火灾使得本就已经毁损的建筑变得更加摇摇欲坠。一栋起火的建筑倒塌了，游作听得到人们的尖叫，他们被困在里面，他们正在死去。  
他开始移开视线，对眼前的景象感到厌恶。但随后他瞥见了一抹闪光，光线在废墟上优雅地旋转，现出一个人影。那是一个身着蓝裙，生有双翼的女性，金色长发扎成马尾，发尾在身后卷起。  
立葵天使。  
游作看到一条晨星般的金色长鞭出现在她手中，她将带刺的红色光球打入伊格尼斯星怪兽的队伍中，怪兽们立刻粉身碎骨，只一击就将这片区域清理干净了。她再次挥动起那晨星，敲碎了那些困住人们的燃烧瓦砾，挥手让他们离开。当他们恐慌着逃走的时候，她便扇动着那双精致的白色羽翼离开，去帮助下一批人。  
游作的心砰砰直跳。他扫视着整片区域，急切地想要看见Blue Maiden，哪怕只一眼。但他的注意力立刻就被一个火球抓住了，那火球正狂暴地向他的方向砸来。他本能地行动起来，闪到了附近的一块大石头后面，之后，灼热的冲击撞上了卡车，地面摇晃，金属碎片四散飞溅。过了一会儿，他抬起头，看到一个冒着烟的轮胎懒洋洋地滚过，这也许是它的最后一段旅程。  
游作爬起来，心提到了嗓子眼。是该行动的时候了。他赶紧朝着Revolver和司机消失的方向跑去，很快就追上了汉诺的领导人，他正站在下面注视着离自己不远的战斗。他听见游作走近，转过身子，满脸怒容。  
“我想我告诉过你，待在卡车旁边！”他厉声说道。  
“我照做了，可是卡车不和我待在一起。”游作回答，指着身后冒烟的橡胶和灰烬。  
Revolver沉默地凝视了很长一段时间，接着转身回到了面前的战斗。  
“尽量别挡道。”他命令道，然后从卡组中抽出一张卡，向前扔了出去，卡片投影出一个巨大的身形。  
“我召唤枪弹同调士！”  
游作惊奇地望着这只怪兽出现，伴着一股聚集能量的爆发，他的领带都被甩到了肩后。他想，在Link VRAINS的安全地带观看决斗是另一回事，在那里，尽管他的大脑被欺骗，相信他所见所感皆为真实，但那只是虚拟的现实，他的身体总是被安全地隐藏在现实中，相对而言，并没有受到伤害——这并不是说他没有冒着精神损伤的风险，这是Link VRINS的副作用。但这只怪兽呢？完全不一样。这只怪兽是活着的，会呼吸的实体，游作从它身上闻得到微弱的火药和汽油的味道。  
在枪弹同调士出现的时候，快速装弹龙早就在待命了，它兴奋地摇动着尾巴，枪弹同调士金属的双手吱吱作响地握成拳头。它们似乎在期待着什么。这设置熟悉得可怕，游作绞尽脑汁想要弄清这是怎么回事。  
“麻醉枪弹，回来！”Revolver忽然命令道，游作灵光一闪，Revolver准备同调召唤了吗？  
远远地，游作看见了麻醉枪弹龙。它注射器形状的脑袋朝着主人转过来，迟迟没有回应主人的呼唤，只是轻松地把爪子里的阴沉沉撕成两半，让它变成数据粒子消失了。游作困惑地眨了眨眼。麻醉枪弹的攻击力为0，那它怎么能够摧毁攻击力400的阴沉沉呢？  
“我告诉你了，你不知道你所面对的是什么。”Revolver突然说道，好像又一次读懂了他的想法。“攻击力和防御力在这里毫无意义。”  
“怎么回事？？”游作脱口而出，“我不明白。”  
Revolver一言不发地看着麻醉枪弹龙靠近，好像在寻找合适的词语。  
“我不会装作我完全懂得它是如何或为什么会起作用，”他最后说，把一只手放在胸前，“我只知道自己所感受到的，这些怪兽不再是虚拟现实中的投影。它们是真实的，它们可以造成真正的伤害。在这里，Link VRAINS和现实世界合并了，它们是活着的。是决斗者的意志力而不是攻击力决定了怪兽的力量。”  
他转身去看游作，淡紫的眼睛里闪烁着游作从未见过的光芒，露齿一笑。  
“而我的意志比任何SOLtiS士兵都要强大！”  
一种有形的能量忽然在他们身边旋转，似乎是从Revolver的周身散发出来的。游作抬起一只手，在飞扬的尘土中尽可能遮住眼，仔细听着旋涡的搅动。Revolver朝天空扬起手。  
“我对等级1的枪弹同调士与等级6的麻醉枪弹龙用等级1 的枪弹同调士调星！”  
当三个霓虹色的光圈出现在Revolver的怪兽上方时，游作的心跳开始加速。他第一次见到这样的景象，就觉得十分壮观，那是这个男人在Link VRAINS中与Windy对战的时候。但现在，这样的景象令人震撼。当Revolver挥起双拳，“嘶嘶”“噼啪”，空气里仿佛有什么东西活了过来。  
“英勇之龙啊，将那凶猛的獠牙化为枪弹射击出去吧！”  
要出现了！游作想，迫不及待地往前探了探身子。  
“同调召唤！现身吧！！等级8，枪管装填凶猛龙！”  
由此产生的能量波几乎让游作忘记了呼吸。同调召唤的圆环汇集在一起，数字8在天空中闪耀。八个圆环自下方出现，枪管装填凶猛龙显现时的力量如此强大，足以摇撼他们所站立的大地。“啪”的一声，双翼张开，龙的降临完成了。  
游作惊呆了。这怪兽太巨大了！他第一次在Link VRAINS里见到它的时候，它看起来还没有那么大，但在这里，它几乎和一辆校车一样大。它大吼一声，接着飞驰而去，对这么大的生物来说，那速度是惊人的。游作看到Revolver的手向两边张开，几秒钟后，枪管装填凶猛龙发射的众多黄色炮弹暴雨般泄下，砸到战场上分散着的大批SOLtiS士兵身上，形成一场名副其实的黄色雹灾。爆炸产生的冲击力足以将Revolver的外套甩到他身后，风同样撕扯着游作的衣服与头发。  
Revolver的眼睛里闪烁着狂野的光芒，似乎残留着某种复仇的神性，要向罪恶之人降下天谴。游作颤抖着。他所知晓的Revolver小心翼翼地控制着自己，而且表现得更为克制。他的决斗风格是精确而优雅的。而这，这是一种桀骜不驯的暴怒，属于一个力量仅如一线紧绷的男人。这超出了游作能够解释的范围，令他十分不安。如果这就是两年的战争对鸿上了见造成的影响，那么，Ai又会受到怎样的影响？他想知道。  
就在他把那些不安的想法推开的时候，他面前的岩架上突然冒出一阵动静，把他和Revolver都吓了一跳。一个SOLtiS士兵在Revolver忙于同调时设法爬上了斜坡，现在，它正站在那里准备攻击，它携带的巨大黑色盾牌上刺出一片剑刃，这让游作感到了强烈的熟悉感，他想起了编码语者。Revolver从卡组里抽出一张卡，游作看到了魔法卡的绿色表面。从Revolver的表情上，他立刻懂得这是无用的。Revolver一边咒骂一边拼命后退，但他来不及离开攻击范围，长剑向他的脑袋挥去。  
游作不假思索，出于本能地作出了反应。他向卡组伸出手，熟练地抽出一张卡，但他差点没拿稳，因为仅仅几秒后，他的右手腕就开始阵痛。他咬紧牙关，紧紧地抓住卡片，看到手中的电子宙巫师，他满意地微笑起来。  
“电子宙巫师！”他呼唤道，在身前挥舞着卡片。  
之后，他感到胸中涌起一种感觉，一种难以言喻的温暖。这种感觉顺着他的手臂传递下去，似乎注入了他手中的卡片里。让卡片有了温暖的触感。过了一会儿，一道闪光出现，游作眨了眨眼睛，看见电子宙巫师就在他面前。这个生灵似乎本能地知道应该做什么，它冲到前面，在SOLtiS士兵击中目标之前用法杖截住了它的剑刃。  
-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-  
城市的某处，一座高大的塔楼在昏暗的日光下闪着黑玛瑙般的光泽，其中的一个监控器发出“哔哔”的响声。  
房间中唯一的居住者讶异地直起身，这是用来探测电子宙怪兽使用情况的特别监控器，但它从没有被激活过，自它被启用以来的两年间从来都没有。他差不多要把这件事忘干净了。出于好奇，他挥了挥手，屏幕闪烁起来，被激活了。  
他所看见的景象几乎令他短路。一个绿发的巫师，一个他十分熟悉的绿发巫师，正与他的一个SOLtiS士兵战斗。  
“电子宙巫师，”轻如呼吸的声音在空空的房间里响起，“但这怎么可能？！是谁……？！”  
他很快夺过了AISPY的控制权，扫描巫师周围的区域，拼命地寻找着决斗者。谁敢召唤这只怪兽，谁就是下一个死者，他咬牙决定。  
然后，Revolver进入了他的视线，他的双手握成了拳头，愤怒得发抖。是他召唤了电子宙巫师吗？！他不会放过这个人，只有Revolver才会如此无情地想要折磨他。  
但后来又有一个人进入画面，站在Revolver旁边。看到这一幕，他僵住了。  
“……这不可能……！”Ai喘着气说。


	5. 我们不属于这里（We don’t belong）

Can you hear the march of the rejects

你能听见被拒游魂的脚步声吗

Line up the parade of the defects?

那些战死者的游行队列

Can I hear we don't belong here?

我能听见 我们不属于这里么？

So rise from the darkness

在黑暗中重生

Eyes of the dismissed

涣散的目光

Hearts of the used

麻木的内心

Show me your worst

让我看到你穷凶极恶的模样

Show me you're cursed

让我知道你是该被诅咒的

Tell me the truth

告诉我真相

We don't belong here, we don't belong

我们不属于这里，不属于

-We Don’t Belong, Black Veil Brides

（歌词翻译来自网易云）

当游作走到Revolver身边，他很是得意地笑了。

“我忘了你是个学得很快的好学生。”他说，声音里带着一丝宽慰。

游作朝他微微一笑，但很快就将注意力转回了自己的怪兽。电子宙巫师毫不费力地迅速解决了这个SOLtiS士兵，灵巧地挥动几下法杖之后，它就被扔下了斜坡。电子宙巫师在两人面前担当起守卫的职责，与此同时Revolver以审慎的目光飞快扫视了整个地区。

“我想我们现在已经平息了这场暴动。”他最后说道，“大部分平民都已经逃离。我们该回营地了，枪管装填凶猛龙，回来！”

他伸出左手，决斗盘开始发光。战场上空的枪管装填凶猛龙也开始发光，直至变成一个白色发热的光点，子弹一般射回，在Revolver手边不远的地方停下，变平、变方，光芒忽然消散，像是被风拂去，这怪兽再次成了一张卡片，迅速滑入了Revolver的额外卡组。接着，Revolver看向游作，目光中带着期许。

游作明白了他的意思。他转向电子宙巫师，伸出左手。

“电子宙巫师，回来！”他呼唤道。很快，像Revolver的怪兽一样，电子宙巫师恢复成卡片，并滑入了游作卡组的某个位置。Revolver的微笑几乎称得上骄傲。

“我们走吧。”

他们在不远的地方找到了卡车司机。

“将命令传给其他人，”Revolver说，“我要所有穿着制服的军官都去把平民围起来，能围住多少就围住多少，然后把他们带回营地。快去！”

他刚一说完，Blue Maiden忽然踩着D滑板从天而降，落在地上，Soulburner在她身后不远的地方。游作震惊地眨了眨眼。他们的虚拟形象基本上仍和他曾见过的一样，只是多了一件白色无袖风衣，反映了汉诺骑士的独特美学。

“Revolver,”她一边走来，一边开口，“我们可以把大部分人赶回去，不用……”

她的声音渐渐地消失了，脸色刷地变得苍白。她看到了游作。Soulburner困惑地转身，想看看她在凝视着什么，然后，他也变得面无血色，仿佛就要当场昏倒。有那么一会儿，没有人说话，每个人都在努力寻找合适的词汇。

Blue Maiden先找回了自己的声音，在窒息般的气喘中，她说出了话。

“藤……藤木？！”

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Ai冲下楼梯，一次跳两三个台阶。他的披风在身后翻卷，如同猛禽的羽翼。军装夹克上的纽扣与链条在他跳跃时丁零当啷地乱响。一般他都会坐电梯，但他很急。没时间可浪费了！叛军在上次的战斗中会一如既往地被削弱，现在就是进攻的最佳时机！一分一秒的浪费都意味着失去目标的风险。他必须要到作战室去，他干嘛把作战室放在这么深的地下？！

他终于到达了目的地，他跳下楼梯，落在光滑的水泥地上，因惯性而蹲下，发出“砰”的一声重响。他站起来，径直走进作战室，高跟靴子的咔哒声在他身边回响，沉重的双层门被推开。

“喂，笨蛋！！”他咆哮着，用他的细剑猛击着SOL主帅（shuAI）[1]的后脑勺。刺耳的金属撞击声沙哑地回响在整个房间里。“醒醒！”

SOL主帅的手脚抖动了一下，之后旋转着离开了监视器。这是一个他自己的SOLtiS克隆体，远不如他。它仅有上半部分的躯干，连接着一个旋转底座，底座用螺栓固定在地上。它唯一的功能就是监视SOLtiS士兵的生产并控制他们的行动，因此他不需要双腿，不需要头发，不需要别的什么部件。它的AI大脑只比堡垒周围的清洁机器人稍微先进一些。

“‘笨蛋’是禁止用语。”SOL主帅耐心地对他说，证明了这一点。

“闭嘴！”Ai不耐烦地驳斥。他挥了挥手，SOL主帅的所有监视器忽然合并成了一个巨大的屏幕，电子宙怪兽探测器的实时转播还在继续，仔细地聚焦在他的目标上，跟踪着他的每一个动作。SOL主帅转头面对屏幕，好奇地吹着口哨。

Ai眯起眼看了很久的画面，他无法解释，也无法理清他所看到的事情，但他决心要找出答案。

“那个绿瞳的少年，”他最后说，“我要他被带到我身边，现在。”

“明——波爱（Ai）——白！”[2]SOL主帅兴高采烈地叽叽喳喳起来。它的手开始在控制台上飞舞，作战室里满是噼里啪啦的声音，组成了一曲不动听的歌。Ai知道，这个命令会瞬间传达给散布在城市各处的SOLtiS士兵。这里无处可逃。

他的眼睛再次眯起，看着上方的影像。叛军不会再带走他了。他不会允许的。

Ai很快就满意地看到，代表着他秘密武器的圆点慢慢地聚成一大团，准确无误地朝叛军营地移动

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

“我明白了。”Soulburner一边说，一边从Blue Maiden手中接过一杯咖啡。她也给了游作一杯，之后在火边随意找了个凳子坐下。“那么，你不是我们的游作。”

游作慢慢地摇了摇头。

“我不是。”

Soulburner黯然地笑了笑，垂眼看着杯子，火光中，他的眼角似乎有些湿润。他清了清嗓子，之后又开始说话。

“难以相信，平行宇宙竟然真的存在。但是这……这很好……你知道吗？在某个地方，你和草薙哥，还有其他人都还活着。没有你们的这两年，太难熬了。”

游作触电似地抖了一下。

“你说什么？？”他问，感觉已经不能呼吸。“什么其他人？草薙哥呢？”

现在轮到Soulburner因震惊而发抖了。恐惧在他渐渐睁大的眼中缓慢破开。过了一会儿，他看向Blue Maiden，不知该如何挽回局面。她坐在那里，紧紧抿着嘴唇，严厉地看了他一眼，清楚地表示应当由他来说破这噩耗。游作的眼睛在他们之间来回扫视，焦急地等待着答案。最后，Soulburner叹了口气，向游作投下一个几近歉意的眼神。

“在你……你知道……‘死去’之后，Ai发疯了，开始杀死视线内的所有人。草薙哥试图去阻止他，”他说，“但是Ai……Ai……”

他哽咽着，猛地转过身去，潮涌而来的悲伤在他的脸上漫溢，他无法继续说下去了。Blue Maiden接过了话头。

“Ai砍倒了他。”她说，声音里带着毫不掩饰的愤怒。

游作惊讶地看着她，她的话语让他混乱不已。她蓝色的眼睛冷硬如石，身子坐得笔直，毫不留情。她紧紧地握着咖啡杯，纸杯在她手中几乎要被捏皱。

“不仅仅是草薙，”她接着说，“他还杀了仁。他无缘无故地把那个男孩残忍地杀害了，像他杀害其他人那样。虐杀他们之后，他攻击了SOL科技公司，将所有人困在里面，然后毁灭了大楼。他杀了几百人——包括我哥哥。”

她的话语似乎重新点燃了Soulburner的愤怒，面前的篝火在这少年的眼中熊熊燃烧。Blue Maiden自己的愤怒则坚利如冰。游作咽了口唾沫，嘴唇仍是发干。他没法消化这些——他所听到的话，还有两位友人罹遭不幸而决意复仇的模样。他太懂得这神态了，多年来，每每照着镜子，他的姿态与目光中所透出的，就是这样的神态。他们脸上的表情令他感到害怕，尽管不知缘由，但他确确实实地害怕了。

“这就是我们加入汉诺骑士的原因。”Blue Maiden说，“必须要阻止Ai，Revolver是我们对抗他的唯一胜机。他比我们任何人都了解伊格尼斯，并且是一个优秀的领导者。”

游作木然地点了点头，几乎没听到她在说什么。他的心砰砰直跳，低头看着手中的咖啡，拼命思考着该说些什么。Blue Maiden稍稍前倾，说：“你明白我的意思，对吧？Ai已经不一样了，藤木；他想要消灭全人类，毫无道理。我们必须阻止他。”

“我的意思是，我们能理解他因发生在你身上的事而愤怒。”Soulburner痛苦不已，将咖啡杯扔在一边，“但这太过分了，他将你的死归咎于我们所有人！”

“我曾像你一样相信能与伊格尼斯共存，但Ai不再想要与我们共存了。他表现得好像他是那天唯一失去你的人。我们也思念着你，但我们并没有大开杀戒。”

游作感到难受，他不想再听下去了，可是他不知该说什么。他的手微微颤抖，杯子里残留的咖啡抖出了涟漪。

“对不起。”最后，他说。他发现他的的确确如自己所说，为这个次元的处境感到无比抱歉。所有的伤痛……所有的苦难……都是因为他……

“啊？”Soulburner应道。接着他大叫起来，因为Blue Maiden捏了一下他的上臂内侧。他惊愕地看她，她怒视着他，朝游作的方向点了一下头。

“哦！”Soulburner反应过来，胡乱地挥舞着双手，笨拙地想找到合适的话。“不，不！这又不是你的错！！我不是那个意思！”

但游作没有回答，他深深地沉在搅动五脏六腑的愧疚之中。他的死导致了这一切：Ai的疯狂；Revolver的暴怒；Blue Maiden的复仇；Soulburner的哀恸。还有如此众多的死亡，草薙哥、仁、财前晃，以及其他无数的人。这么多无谓的暴行，都是因为他没有在场，没有阻止。这些事实开始沉沉地压在他的心上。

他忽然发现他想念那个自己所熟悉的世界了，那里平安无事——因为Ai的牺牲，他提醒自己，心里隐隐作痛。他甚至不知道他所寻找的Ai是否还活在网络中，甚至不知道他最后希望找到的是什么，他只是不能接受那个AI真的消失了。但也许，那更好一些。无事宜安分,切莫惹是非，是这么说的吧？如果他复活了Ai，却只能看着他走上和这个次元的Ai相似的道路，那该怎么办？如果他要毁灭人类，那该怎么办？

他眉头深锁，倒映在杯中的咖啡里。现在，他不愿想这些，眼下还有更紧要的问题。比方说如何解决面前的困局。他必须得做点什么。尽管他不知道自己能做什么，但他不能放任自流。他感到自己对这个世界、对他的友人都有责任。如果说是他的死触发了这场灾难，那么他就该尽己所能，让这场矛盾尽量和平解决。

他需要找到Ai。也许他会竭力向他说明执迷不悟的后果，希望能在一切变得更糟之前让他清醒过来。[3]

这想法才刚在他脑中一闪而过，一阵突如其来的爆炸将他们全都震了起来。游作的咖啡杯在地上弹跳，残余的冷咖啡泼入火中，发出有如愤怒的嘶嘶声。他们都震惊地看着地平线上升起的一团烟雾，黑夜中响起惊恐的尖叫。

“那是什么？！”Soulburner喊道。

“我们遭到了袭击。”Blue Maiden答道，并冲向爆炸的方向。

游作和Soulburner无暇思考，立刻跟在她后面。

[1] 原文：SOL PrAIme，猜测由“SOL Prime”变形而来。汉语难以做到直接将读音体现在文字书写上，于是利用“帅”字音节中的“/ai/”表现原文的文字游戏。

[2] 原文：“Affirm-Ai-tive!”,猜测由Affirmative变形而来。同样采用音节拆分的方法表现原文的文字游戏。

[3] 原文： _Maybe he’d try to go **Ghost of Christmas Future** on him and hopefully knock some sense into him before anything got worse than it already was. _

**Ghost of Christmas Future** ，出自狄更斯的小说《圣诞颂歌》，译作“未来之灵”，近似幽灵的存在，在圣诞之夜降临到一个吝啬鬼的家中，让他看见了若执迷不悟则终将一无所有的悲惨未来。


	6. 魔鬼合唱（Devil's Choir）

“The rebels claim their brave new world is upon us. Do not be fooled by the chicanery with which they lay their claim. It is false, and their uprising will not succeed. You will place your trust in F.E.A.R. You must!”

“叛军声称，他们那光鲜亮丽的新世界即将到来。不要被他们话语中的诡计所愚弄，那是虚假的，他们的起义不会成功。你应当信任F.E.A.R,你必须信任F.E.A.R！”

-F.E.A.R. Transmission 2: Trust, Black Veil Brides

“I'll carry you, my darkest desire

我将与你同在，我最隐秘的渴望

When life sings to you through devil's choirs

当生活以魔鬼之声向你歌唱

Fear won't steal what burns in you

恐惧怎能窃走你心中热望

I'll carry you away from the fire”

我将携你远去，远离这火焰汪洋

-Devil’s Choir, Black Veil Brides

“Revolver！”Blue Maiden喊道。三人冲入帐篷围成的防线中，发现汉诺的领导人正站在空地上的一张桌子旁，左右发号施令。他就像是纯粹的混乱中央一座象征风平浪静的灯塔。穿着制服的军官与戴着面具的汉诺骑士向四面八方奔去，将紧急撤离的命令转达到营地各处，或是帮助附近的医护人员把一些危重伤员转移到等候的救护车和卡车上。

“发生了什么？！”当他们到Revolver身边时，Soulburner问道。

“伊格尼斯终于向我们发动了进攻。”Revolver回答。

他突然站直了身子，视线越过Soulburner的肩膀，盯住了什么地方。他像抽出鞭子一样猛地伸出手臂，愤怒地指着一群为帐篷团团转的军官。

“你们在干嘛？！忘了那些该死的帐篷吧！！把那些药箱搬上卡车！！现在！！”

军官们在匆忙执行命令时差点吓得跳起来，他们一次抓起两三个板条箱，急急忙忙地把它们拖上卡车。Revolver转回眼前的三人。

“我刚刚说到……哦对。”

他指着摆在他面前桌上的一张地图。

“几分钟前，一大队SOLtiS士兵出现在我们的西南边界，发动了袭击。幸运的是，那里大部分都是留作备用零件的报废车辆。目前还没有伤亡报告，但我所听到的SOLtiS士兵数量十分惊人。在这里，我们没有任何机会与他们对抗。我已经下令立即撤离，所有非必要人员都要立刻前往第二营地，那里我们会更有自卫的机会。”

“他们为什么要现在攻击我们？！”Soulburner突然插嘴，怒火中烧。“Ai可能想要的是什么？！”

“除了眼前这个，你觉得还有别的？”Blue Maiden讥讽地回答。

Revolver的目光扫过他们两人，落在游作身上。游作正忙于注意周围的混乱，没有留心到这边。他绿色的眸子中清晰地显出内心的挣扎与愧疚。

“也许我有个主意。”Revolver喃喃自语，看回了Soulburner与Blue Maiden。

“我需要你们打前锋，尽量吸引火力，拖住他们，给我们撤离的时间，带上其他汉诺骑士跟你们一起。”

Soulburner与Blue Maiden点点头，毫不犹豫地冲了出去。D滑板在他们脚下显现，迅速带走了他们。游作急忙跑去追，却被Revolver抓住了手肘。

“不是你。”他说，游作的抗议还没开始就被压了下去。“你和其他平民一起去第二营地。”

“我——”游作开口，但Revolver摇了摇头。

“不行。这不是你的战斗。这甚至不是你的次元。在我们将你送回你自己的世界之前，我的工作就是保证你的安全。”

“Revolver——！”游作满面怒容，但Revolver毫无聆听的兴趣。他转身，两个穿着制服的人走到桌边，显然已经准备好接受下一个命令。

“给。”他们还没来得及说话，Revolver就开口了。他用力拉着游作的手臂，尽管游作的脚后跟死死钉着地面，他还是轻松地把游作从土石上拖了过来，然后他把游作推给了面前的两人。

“现在，你们两个来负责他。把他护送到新的营地去。但是要注意，他既狡猾又固执，因此他很可能会在某个时候试图甩掉你们。我不管你们要怎么阻止这种事发生——如果有必要，把他和你们铐在一起！但必须要确保他到达营地，明白？”

两人尖声回答：“是，长官！”游作直直地瞪着Revolver，两手攥成拳头。但Revolver似乎全不在意。

“走吧。”他说着，回到了他的地图和计划上。这是游作再清楚不过的不以为然，像当着他的面将门“砰”地甩上。游作左边的男人轻轻地碰了碰他的手肘，示意少年走到他和他的同伴前面。游作重重地叹了口气，离开了，头痛已经开始顺着脖子爬了上来。

没过多久，游作就发现自己和其他几百名难民站在一个破败的公路立交桥上。他模模糊糊地认出了一些被毁坏的建筑物。他曾在放学后的黄昏，或是夜晚——尤其是失眠的夜晚路过它们，过往曾给他带来安慰的城市景象，此时尽成废墟残垣，可怖如幽灵，军官走在人群的外围，提着很多灯笼，灯笼的光芒与卡车的前灯一同照亮了这些废墟。

他身边的许多难民都背着又大又重的背包，或是带着难以计数的小行李箱，那里面装着他们的整个世界。还有手推车与马车，装满了补给与不堪长途跋涉的老幼。婴儿与蹒跚学步的孩子在父母的怀中恸哭，很多大人也在号哭，游作看得见。他们的脸上都带着无法掩藏的恐惧，游作的心被紧紧揪住了，他一生中从未感到如此无力。这一切都是因为他。他的死亡令他们陷入绝望，他们本不该遭受这些。有多少孩子将在这反乌托邦的噩梦中成长，从不知何为安宁？有多少孩子将成为另一个Playmaker，为苦难的过往所笼罩，为复仇与悲伤所驱使，陷入无休无止的愤怒之中？

他向身后瞥了一眼，走得越远，他越觉得自己走错了方向。Ai就在他身后的某个地方，但他的身后，也有奉命要看护他去到新营地的军官。他们走在两侧，与他只几步之遥，无论哪个都让他处在自己触手可及的范围内。他不可能轻易逃脱，但他必须做点什么，这种疯狂的行为必须停止。

一声无端的爆炸突然炸开了左边一栋废弃的建筑。他们脚下本就不稳定的大地摇晃起来，许多人，包括游作，都跪倒在地。游作惊慌地抬起头，男人、女人、孩子，全都在他耳边惶恐地尖叫。一些人开始慌不择路地逃跑。他挣扎着站起来，环顾四周，试图确认袭击的方向。就在此时，又一次爆炸在同一座建筑里爆发，火花与玻璃泼向战栗的难民。火焰舔舐着夜空，地狱般的橘色光芒照亮了整个地区。游作跑到立交桥上，往外张望。

一队SOLtiS士兵在下方垂直的高速公路上行进，带领着坦克与几只伊格尼斯星怪兽。他们显然避开了前锋，游作知道Revolver在那里部署了最精锐的部队。这一队SOLtiS士兵意在上方正在逃命的平民，他们开始绕着入口的斜坡转圈，试图爬上去，好追击那些人。

“不行。”游作低吼，伸向他的卡组。他决不允许他们靠近分毫。

他的手一阵剧痛，但他并未理会。他抽出一张卡，翻过链接杀戮者的卡面时，他颇为满意，笑意凛然。

“链接杀戮者！出现吧！！”他高举卡片命令道。

这怪兽毫不犹豫，刚一显现，立刻就冲向了SOLtiS士兵与伊格尼斯星怪兽，如抽刀断水一般轻易地将它们斩为两半。游作的手攥成了拳头，他的头疼愈来愈严重，但那种再熟悉不过的，几近无法控制的怒火在他的胸中熊熊燃起。他模模糊糊地希望自己能从这场噩梦中苏醒，但他很快就将这样的念头掐灭，如同之前许多次一样。链接杀戮者击倒了一波又一波的敌人，一波又一波的无辜民众跑过游作身边。他会护卫他们，他会护卫他们所有人，然后他会找到Ai，结束这场疯狂。

另一辆爆炸的坦克撞上了立交桥，两条车道因此而完全崩塌，砸向下方的高速公路。塌方掩埋了好几个SOLtiS士兵，但幸存的士兵仿佛全不在乎，他们跨过同伴临时的坟墓，取代了他们在无尽行伍中的位置。但是，游作突然惊恐地看到，一个小小的家庭在地震中跌跌撞撞，一个小男孩骤然从岩石边缘跌落，母亲发疯似地想要抓住他，可他的手刚好与母亲的手指相错而过。两个人都尖叫起来。那母亲大些的孩子们抓着她，不让她跟着小男孩滚下山崩。她的脸庞因惊骇而扭曲，大叫着孩子的名字。

游作没有任何犹豫，他的身体不由自主地动了起来，飞快地跑向男孩消失的地方，接着他立刻就滑倒，在翻滚的碎片中以最快的速度艰难地移动，他能看到三辆坦克中的一辆正不偏不倚地朝他驶来，他加快了速度，半跑半翻滚地沿着光滑的斜坡往下滑。

“抓到你了！”他一边说，一边抓住了男孩背后的衬衫。他将尖叫的男孩揽入怀中，在最后一刻转过身来，在撞上下方的高速公路时护住了他。游作的背狠狠砸到了公路上，一时喘不过气来。他滚下斜坡的冲力大得吓人，以至于他在人行道上反弹翻滚了好几英里才停下来。他立刻站了起来，轻抚着哭泣的男孩，将他稍稍抱紧了一些。他正准备要爬上斜坡，就听到了领头坦克的轰鸣声，威力强大的机械正向他逼近。他急忙环顾四周，但他不可能有足够的时间离开。他转身面向坦克，坚定地咬紧了牙关。它会靠近，但他别无选择。

他向坦克冲去。

他听得见上方公路无助看着的人们惊惧的尖叫，但很快就被坦克发动机的轰鸣声与巨大轮状履带的呜呜声淹没了。一确认距离拉近到坦克不会转向的范围内，他就扑到地上，把小男孩拉得更近了一些。他尽可能掩住身下的小小身躯，坦克开始越过他们头顶，金属的主体离他们仅有几厘米。

世界缩小成一个紧凑的点。接下来的几分钟充满了惊心动魄、牙关战栗、震天动地的轰鸣，游作觉得自己的头骨也许会干脆地裂成两半。他将脸埋在一只手臂里，确保另一只手臂盖住了孩子的脸，保护他们不受飞溅的尘土与碎片的伤害。这些尘土与碎片飞过游作的后背、双腿与头顶，他感觉得到小男孩的手抓紧了他的衬衫，他给了男孩一个安心的拥抱，一切很快就会结束了。

也许只过了一分钟，尽管感觉仿佛永恒。坦克的最后一厘米刚一滚过头顶，游作就没有任何犹豫地跳了起来，以他双腿所能承受的最快速度爬上斜坡。坦克的声音太过震耳欲聋，以至于现在男孩的哭喊都低了下去。游作尝试着尽己所能地安慰他，但他并不熟练这样的技巧。到了斜坡的顶端，地面松软了许多，攀爬显得更艰难了，有几次死里逃生的时刻，石块与人行道的碎片崩塌下来，就在游作身后一米远的地方，但他仍是往前探着身子，牢牢扒着斜坡，另一只手则紧紧抓住了那个男孩。最后，他伤痕累累地来到了立交桥上。

游作用一只手将男孩举到路边，男孩的母亲和卫兵立刻跑了过来。

“妈妈！！”小男孩立刻尖声叫起来，他的小脚刚一踏上坚实的地面，就向她跑去。

她马上就把他捞进怀里，紧紧拥抱，落下许多亲吻，不停地抚摸他的头发。他的兄弟姐妹都围过来，热切地拍着她，一起说话。

“谢谢你！”她对游作说，“太谢谢你了！”

他羞赧地向她微笑，挥了挥手。但是，仅过了一会儿，枪声撕裂空气，击中了离游作极近的右侧护栏，火星飞溅。他下意识往旁躲了一下，眼角的余光看到他的卫兵正朝着相反的方向退去。他们朝他走来，但更多的子弹射向路面，将他们拉得更远。游作意识到，他只有一个地方可去了。

“去吧！”他朝着卫兵喊道，向着逃离的难民的人潮挥手，示意他们向那里去，“我会没事的，去吧！”

他们还没来得及阻止他，他就跳下了后面的斜坡。这一次他尽量把控自己的滑行，好让自己着地时还跑得起来。他的脚一踏上高速公路，他就毫不犹豫地呼唤出链接杀戮者跟着他，他冲过马路，潜入一个曾是音乐学校的废墟中，希望既能将SOLtiS士兵从平民旁边引开，又能将它们丢在成堆的残砖瓦砾中。

引诱的目的似乎完全达成了。几个SOLtiS士兵冲出队伍，扑进废墟，像猎犬一样追踪他的气味。游作拼命地爬过松动的瓦砾与破碎的墙壁，尽可能快。但SOLtiS士兵的速度比他想象中的还要快。链接杀戮者猛地出现，消灭了一个离得太近的SOLtiS士兵。但游作很快就意识到，敌人太多了，仅凭一只怪兽根本对付不过来。他在一道水泥墙的缺口前停了下来，将手伸向卡组，希望能给他那被围困的怪兽一些支援。

但是，他的右手还没来得及靠近卡组，一只手就从他身后缺口的黑暗中射了出来，抓住他的上臂，捏出了淤青。游作在惊恐中猛地转过身，他那只空着的手本能地扬起来，试图撬开手臂上的铁钳。

“严禁持有决斗盘。”抓住他的SOLtiS士兵用一种令人不安的愉快语气说道，“你将被逮捕，等待审判，那时大帝将决定你的命运。请勿抵抗，祝你有美好的一天！”

它用Ai的声音说话。游作震惊得呆愣了整整一分钟，然后才想起来他在哪里，被什么东西抓了，要是他不赶紧挣脱，会有多大的麻烦。他更加急切地想撬开那只手，试图挪动哪怕一根手指。但他就像是在试图打开一个铁制的捕熊器，机器人的囚锁牢不可破。

“在进行身份扫描时，请勿乱动。”捕获者兴高采烈地接着说，全没在乎他显而易见的焦虑。

两个金色的光点从它头盔深深的阴影中显现出来，中央有着小小的瞳孔般的黑点，可怕得叫人窒息。除此之外，在那东西的脸上他什么也看不见。尽管他竭力反抗机器人的命令，这SOLtiS士兵还是在仅仅几秒内就完成了扫描。响亮的提示音从它身体的某处浮起。

“正在处理身份扫描。”它宣告道，但同时，响起了一个完全不同的提示音。它那针尖般的眼睛从金色转为了红色，整个机器人的行为举止也发生了变化，不知为何，变得更为不祥。它把游作拉近，他的运动鞋在水泥地上刮擦。

“协议覆盖。优先事项：定位并捕获绿瞳少年。事项：完成。”

游作感到冰寒彻骨。那声音仍是Ai，但不知何故，阴暗得多，危险得多。绿瞳少年是怎么回事？？他还来不及完全意识到自己的处境多么可怕，SOLtiS士兵就松开了手，放开了他的手臂，然后紧紧搂住他的腰，将他从地上抬了起来。

游作本能地作出反应，他极厌恶地大声喊叫，并条件反射地拍打它的脸部与胸膛。当然，这毫无作用，但这攻击似乎触怒了机器人，因为它又发出了威胁性的提示音。

“检测到抵抗，中和目标。”

游作一点也不喜欢这种声音。SOLtiS士兵空闲着的手向他伸来，游作拼命地挣扎着。它以一种很不自然的角度向后弯曲，露出一支装满药水的注射器。游作还来不及防御，机器人就迅速将针尖刺入了他的脖颈，毫无内疚。游作尖叫着，与其说是出于疼痛，不如说是出于恐惧。但无论机器人随后给他注射了怎样的镇静剂，它都立刻起效了。

游作感到世界天旋地转，失去控制，接着，他昏了过去。

一切都沉入了黑暗。


	7. 日辉复生（Resurrect the Sun）

“Here in the echoes

回声之中

Madness grows

疯狂蔓生

The years of my sinning

罪孽经年

Teach me to show

教我展演

A heartless feeling

无心之痛

Of pain and regret

悔恨之苦

These wounds were opened

伤处撕裂

Like lines in the sand

如沙之痕

The world is sleeping

世界沉眠

But they still have hope so…

尚有所望

“I pray for morning

祈愿于晨

I swear I'll never let you die!

誓不尔逝

These saints within us

意中诸圣

Can bring this moment back to life.

于此再生

And my heart's held high

吾心激昂

With this battle cry, I'll march on!

发此高呼，吾将一往

On the horizon

于地之尽

We will resurrect the sun.”

日辉复生

-Resurrect the Sun, Black Veil Brides

Revolver用拳头猛击身旁的卡车，口中激烈地咒骂着，每个听见的人都面红耳赤。

“你们离开之前，我不是明明白白地说过‘如果有必要，把他和你们铐在一起’吗？！”他冲着怒火范围内的两名军官喊道。他们就是几小时前他让游作与其一起离开的人，刚刚才前来报告游作失踪的坏消息。这两个人在盛怒下肉眼可见地战栗起来。

“我不是这么说的吗？！”Revolver吼道。

“是……是……是……是的！长官！！”右边的那个人怯生生地尖声回答，几乎听得见膝盖打战的声音，“你确……确实说过……”

“但是——再告诉我一次发生了什么？！”

“我们……我们跟丢了他。”左边那个呜咽着说。

“ **你们把他弄丢了！！** 在我特别明示 **无论如何** 你们都要把他带到营地之后， **你们！还是！把他弄丢了！！** ”

“Revolver……”Blue Maiden轻声说。

这足以引起汉诺领导人的注意，提醒他身在哪里，又在做什么。他停下了怒吼，在卡车后面来回踱步，慢慢作了几次深呼吸，从10开始倒数，然后回到两个军官面前。

“我很抱歉。”他真诚地道歉，“我失去了理智。你们绝不应受到这样的对待。我懂得你们已经尽力了。”

两个人彼此看了对方一会儿，似乎在进行某种无声的交谈。当他们转向Revolver时，脸上只有一种严肃的决意。

“Revolver大人，非常抱歉，我们没能完成任务。”左边的一个说，右边的一个点头同意，“如果可以，我们愿意参与救援行动。”

这么长时间以来，Blue Maiden第一次看到Revolver的表情变得柔和，近乎微笑。

“我称赞你们敢于承认自己的错误，并感谢你们的服役。我向你们保证：你们将是任务名册上的第一个。”

两个人咧嘴一笑，脸上明显露出宽慰的神情，异口同声地说：“谢谢您，Revolver大人。”

“谢谢，你们可以走了。好好休息。”

两人匆匆地碎步急跑着离开，当他们消失在视野中，Revolver只是发出一声长长的叹息，跌回他先前在火边休息所用的折叠椅上。Soulburner在笨拙地拨着火，尽量不去看Revolver发怒的场景。最终，他抬起头来。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯。”

Revolver摘下头盔，好让自己能疲倦地摩擦鼻梁。

“只是累了。”

Soulburner发出了同情的声音，但Blue Maiden前倾身子，手肘支着膝盖，双臂交叉放在胸前，凝视着汉诺的领导人。

“你认为Ai会伤害游作吗？”她平静地问。

“我不知道。”Revolver又叹了口气，重新戴上了头盔。“我不会假装自己懂得伊格尼斯在想什么。但是……我祈祷他还没有堕落到这地步。”

“那是游作。”Soulburner接话，“也许不是我们的游作，但他依然是游作。我们都知道Ai对他的感情。或许他仍旧那么想，也许他会因为找回了他而冷静下来。”

“也许吧。”

Revolver露出苦涩的表情。

“不过，我不愿去想，当我们试图将游作送回他自己的次元时，他会怎么做。”

“……这看法有点争议，但是……我们一定得把他送回去吗？”

Blue Maiden与Revolver都向Soulburner投来震悚的目光，他举起双手来自卫。

“嘿，我说了这有争议……”

“当然，我们必须把他送回去！”Revolver难以置信地回答，“他不属于我们的世界。天知道他在这个次元的存在会怎样影响他的事件，更不用说他在这里做了或是没做的事情了！”

“所以……你是说，我们也许会面临一场潜在的时空连续性的灾难？像电影里演的那样？”

“有可能，是的。”

“这意味着，要是游作在这儿待得太久，我们的两个世界都可能出毛病？？”

“我不知道‘出毛病’是不是最好的措辞，但是……基本上，是的，很可能发生。”

“在这样的事情发生之前，我们还有多少时间？”Blue Maiden问道，但Revolver只是摇了摇头。

“我不知道。毕竟……这只是一个理论。但是，即便如此，我们也不应该拖得太久。游作应该回到他自己的次元，而且要快。这是正确的做法，不管会有什么潜在的副作用。”

Soulburner与Blue Maiden彼此看了看，两人都点了点头。

“如果我们努力去营救他，”Blue Maiden说，“你认为你能想出把他送回自己次元的办法吗？”

Revolver严肃地点了点头。

“交给我吧。”

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Ai迈着轻快的步伐走过大厅。

说实话，他想跑。但对一个独力起家的皇帝来说，那并不十分体面。因此他尽可能控制着。他一边走，思绪一边向千百个方向发散开去。若这真的只是眼睛的欺骗，那该怎么办？他忍不住想。若这一切只是他记忆库中的小小故障，他从未见到他认为自己所见到的，那该怎么办？或者更糟，若他的SOLtiS士兵抓错了人，那该怎么办？？毕竟，带回绿瞳少年并没有太具体的指向，但他认为SOL主帅已经将电子宙探测器的影像上传到了SOLtiS士兵的神经网络，因此，这极可能就是那个少年，甚至可能是……

他掐灭了这种想法，加快步伐。他不想将希望寄托在一个不可能实现的梦上。

“AI不会做梦。”他低声提醒自己。

这不可能。毕竟，这样的事情根本不会成为可能。

一定是搞错了。

他忽然就走到了一个房间的外面，他的手下依命将那少年安置在这里。他伫立了许久，许久，怀抱着千百种惶惶，盯着这扇纯然无害的门。这扇门后的东西，要么毁灭他，要么拯救他，他想。他害怕得几乎不敢去确认是哪一个。

差不多了。

他推门而入。

他安静地、小心翼翼地关上身后的门，眼睛一直看着地板。门的合页上了极好的油，连“吱呀”的声音都没有。门一关紧上锁，他就向前迈出步子，往房间的主体走去。他的高跟靴子踏在长毛绒的地毯上，没有发出任何声响。身旁的空间如此寂静无声，他几乎害怕自己毁了它。他的目光在室内游走，拖延着时间。房间的墙壁漆成藏青的深蓝，华丽的天体如皇冠般装饰其上，全是金灿灿的，有些天体他甚至辨认不出来。天花板上有一个高高的镶嵌物，上面精心描绘着小小的金色星座。中央悬挂着一盏水晶枝形吊灯，数以百万计的小小虹彩，闪烁着，散射着，在深色的墙上翩翩起舞。

右边紧挨着Ai的，是一个砌进墙里的石头壁炉，一团火焰正在其中欢快地噼啪作响。这是唯一敢打破此处神圣寂静的声音。炉火前放着一把舒适的扶手椅与一张小小的黑色橡木圆桌。衣柜、床头柜、床架也都是橡木的，几个水晶的装饰品巧妙地摆放在房间里，在火光的照耀下闪闪发光。

Ai的目光终于转向了那张特大号的床。蓝色的长毛绒毯子点缀着金色星尘，宽阔的床头板，短短的床尾板，四根高大的床柱赫然耸立，仿佛在保护着床上唯一的住人。一个模拟的天蓬从床头伸出，挂在墙上伸出的钩子上。轻薄精致的白色蕾丝帷幔垂落在床头板两侧，精巧地衬着柔软的蓝色枕头。

偎着那些枕头，游作舒适地安眠着。

Ai毫不怀疑，若他是一个有机生命体，他的脉搏将会立即加快。作为替代，一个小小的散热扇在他SOLtiS身体的某处旋转起来，微弱的嗡嗡声从胸膛的某处发出，淹没在火焰的噼啪声里。他隐隐感到气喘吁吁，尽管他没有真正的呼吸，也许还有点眩晕。这不可能。这实在不可能。他站着，被面前熟睡的人惊得无法动弹。他做了一个面部识别扫描，估计是从这张脸出现在电子宙监视器里以来的第十五次了。Ai的扫描被设计为能捕捉这张脸上的任何、一切细微的差别，即使是最好的整形外科医生也无法完美复制这些特征。假如有任何差异，任何一点，他的扫描都会发现。

但结果是一样的。不可能出错——这确实、无疑、绝对、肯定是，藤木游作。

少年仰面安躺，一手轻轻放在腹部，头稍稍偏离Ai的方向。蓝粉色的刘海温柔地落在面颊上。他的胸膛深深起伏着，甚至还有动作。他沉沉地、沉沉地睡着了。Ai从未见过这少年如此熟睡的模样，他想自己此时该玩闹些浪漫的想法，主要是关于游作看起来如何地像一个坠落的天使，或是像一个甜美的、天真的、年轻的他自己，或是其他类似的胡说八道。但，事实上，Ai认为游作看起来就像一个美丽的、熟睡的、十几岁的少年，也许刚从一群叛军中被救援出来。

然而，这不仅仅是一个美丽的、熟睡的、十几岁的少年。这就是游作——他的游作，完整无损、好好活着、安然无恙，Ai全然不知这如何做到。如果Ai有哭泣的能力，他本可以大哭一场。但是，Ai所做的，只是跌坐在床边的椅子上，不可思议地看着面前熟睡的少年。

“你怎么还活着……？”Ai喃喃自语，仍不敢用自己的声音打破此处的宁静。但这样的事怎么可能发生？他惊异不已。这么久之后，游作怎么还活着？

Ai的脑海中闪现出两年前那可怕的一天，一颗子弹穿透游作的身体，让他滚倒在Ai的脚下的那个悲惨的瞬间。Ai抱着游作残破的、鲜血淋漓的身体，毋庸置疑，少年在落地之前就已经死去。但是……他无法否认事实，否认眼前安然熟睡的人。这就是藤木游作，不知为何仍然活着，好好地活着，回到了他的身边。这足以让Ai相信，有某种更高的力量在起作用。

差不多了。

试探性地，他朝睡着的少年伸出了一只手，只是想把他脸上的头发往后拨一拨。但就在他的手离游作只有几厘米的时候，少年皱起了眉头。不知为何，他似乎感觉到了Ai的存在。Ai慌忙收回手，游作又微微动了动，喉咙里发出一声柔和的、行将醒来的声音。

游作在昏昏沉沉的思绪中拼命挣扎。无论他被注射了怎样的镇静剂，那都是十分强效的。他的一部分禁不住想多睡一会儿，尤其是因为他很清楚自己被放进了一张非常柔软、非常舒适的床上，炉火在旁边温柔地噼啪作响。更大的一部分则反对这种说法，他被绑架了，现在不是睡觉的时候。突然汹涌的肾上腺素给了他所需的足够动力，最后，他打开了眼皮，环顾四周。

他完全认不出自己所在的房间。深色的墙壁、华丽的金饰、镀金的水晶。他不知道自己睡了多久，这让他十分担忧。左边有一扇窗户，但紧紧地关着，不给他看见外面的世界。因此，他猜不出现下是一天中的什么时候。情况愈来愈糟。他希望自己能不那么昏沉，这样他就能更好地制定逃跑计划。不过，看起来他现在足够安全，所以说不定多睡一会儿也不坏？

然而，一声落在床的右侧的轻微咳嗽，让他立刻就从床上弹了起来。

他感觉自己几乎张目欲裂。他看见了一双熟悉的金色眼瞳，熟悉的黑色卷发，飘逸的粉紫色刘海，熟悉的嘴唇上泛起太过熟悉的淘气微笑。他紧紧抓住毯子，直到指节发白。

“Ai。”他轻声说。


	8. 黑暗逝去（Shadows Die）

F.E.A.R. will round up these rebels! These deviants! These so-called “wild ones”!We will litter the streets with their bones and annihilate the dangerous and obtuse ideas poisoning your children, endangering your freedom, giving rise to the destruction of the benevolent future we have prepared for you! You belong in the shadows, and the shadows are where you will remain safe! Do not disobey!

F.E.A.R.将围捕这些叛军！这些异端！这些所谓的“野蛮人”！我们要叫他们曝尸大路，消灭危险和愚蠢的思想，那些思想毒害你们的孩子；危及你们的自由，摧毁我们为你们准备好的仁慈未来！你属于阴影，阴影是你的庇佑！不要违抗！

Let shadows die

让黑暗逝去

So I can feel alive

我才能重获新生

The church of lies

充满谎言的教堂

Can't tell me what is right

不能教我明辨是非

Our little victories and desires won't live on

我们小小胜利与渴望将不会存留

Let shadows die

让黑暗逝去

So I can feel alive

我才能重获新生

I Feel alive

才能充满力量

-Shadows Die, Black Veil Brides

（歌词翻译来自网易云）

他们静默地相对而坐，彼此端详，仿佛要一直到永恒的尽头。

游作不由得注意到，Ai的穿着同以前大不一样了。阴柔的衬衫与马甲搭配而成的顽皮、隐约像是吸血鬼的打扮已然一去不返，取而代之的是冷漠却不失浮华的模样：黑色军装风格的夹克，两排闪闪发光的黄铜纽扣沿着Ai的身材从锁骨到腰部平行排列，一侧手臂下环绕着几条金色穗带。他留下了披风以营造浮夸的效果，但高跟的过膝长靴代替了原本的靴子。他戴着黑色皮质手套，一手小心地托着下颌，一脸困惑地看着游作。总之，他看起来就像一个任性妄为、自命不凡的皇帝。

隐隐约约地，游作想知道Ai对他的想法，几乎就要问出口了。事实上，那一刻他有太多话想说，但都在喉咙里结成一个紧实的球块，进退两难。他感到自己迷失在情绪的洪流中，裹挟在欣慰、恐惧、喜悦与悲伤之间，还有其他几种旋转得太快以至他无法分辨的情绪。

但这个Ai是不会理解这些的，他提醒自己。这不是同一个Ai。接下来的几分钟，他试图平静呼吸，镇定颤抖的双手。他必须小心谨慎——尽管他只想在这残酷的一切中沮丧地号哭。他坐在这里，离Ai只几步之遥，但却是错的Ai，这不是他的Ai。实在令人恼火。

就在那一刻，Ai的表情忽然变得难以置信地温柔，以至于游作的心脏在胸腔里膨胀得如此之大，几乎要窒息。机器人身体前倾，向他伸出了一只手。

“游作……”他喃喃自语，他的名字与他的舌尖如此合宜，游作真想沉醉其中。

但是，与此相反，他躲开了伸向他的手，睁大了眼睛，退到床的另一边，Ai够不到他的地方。Ai的脸沉了下来，游作的胸膛也因此而刺痛。

“啊，”Ai十分哀伤地说，“不过……你不是我的游作，对吧？”

游作花了好几分钟吞咽，最后才确认自己能从喉咙的结块里找出几个词来。接着，他用沙哑的声音说了出来：

“不，我不是。我来自不同的时间线，一个你……”

他低头看了一眼床单，心里抽痛了一下，他清了清嗓子，再次试着说出来。

“一个我的Ai避免了我的死亡的次元。”

“我知道了。”沉默了很久，Ai说，“他真幸运。”

“……也不尽然。他牺牲了自己来实现这一切。”

“……嚯。”

听起来他比游作预料的还要吃惊，甚至可能还有点开心。

“嗯，我们真是有趣的一对。”他笑了，“你缺了Ai，我缺了游作。也许平行宇宙在试图暗示什么？”

游作的心在胸腔里砰砰跳动。但他很快就皱起眉头，赶走了不需要的感情。这是错的Ai。

“Ai，发生了什么？我在哪？？”他问，很快转移了话题。他突然低头打量自己。“……还有为什么我穿着睡裙？？”

“其实这是一件男式长睡衣。你到的时候衣服非常脏，它们当然需要清洗。不管怎样，我不认为你会喜欢醒来时一丝不挂。”

Ai意味深长地抖了抖眉毛。

“除非你对那种事感兴趣。”他最后说。

游作不屑回答，尽管他火烧似的脸真切地暴露了许多。

“至于你在哪儿，你当然在我的堡垒里啦！我的一个SOLtiS士兵把你从那些可恶的叛军手里救了出来，将你带到了这里，在这儿，你会安全得多。”

“救？？”游作反驳道，回想起被注射镇定剂之前的恐惧，他火冒三丈。“那不叫救，你绑架了我。”

话音未落，Ai就轻蔑地挥了挥手。

“你这么想，我一点儿也不惊讶。”他说，“你和那些叛军待在一起太久了，他们已经毒害了你，让你跟我作对。但你很快就会明白事情的真相，我不担心。”

“你在说什么？！”游作犀利地打断，“Ai，你在杀人！”

“我在索求正义！”Ai咆哮着回答，神情狂野，眼中燃起恣意的怒火。

这太不像他了。游作忽然害怕地往后退了退，心脏咚咚直跳，双手半抬，作出防御的姿态。Ai见到了他的表情，瞬间，狂野的光芒从他的眼中消失了。他无奈地叹了一口气，真诚地、局促不安地看了游作一眼。游作几乎要为自己对他感到害怕而羞愧。

“一大早说这些话真不好！我想你肯定想洗个澡，也许还想吃点什么。毕竟，现在已经差不多是早上十点了，所以我觉得该吃点早餐了，你说对吗，机器哔~？”

听到这个名字，游作的眼睛睁得更大了。靠近房间前端的一扇门忽然打开，露出一间浴室。也许，更重要的是，一个熟悉的小个子，有着金色的大眼睛，和夹杂着粉色与黄色条纹的亮蓝色头发。他穿着与Ai相似风格的军装，当Ai风度翩翩地从椅子上站起，他干脆地敬了一礼。

“正是如此，大哥！！”机器哔叽叽喳喳地说。

“那么，我将我们的客人交给你这能手了。”Ai说，看着游作不知所措的表情，脸上浮现出神秘的微笑。他向门口走去，在肩膀上挥了挥手。

“等会儿见，游作~！”

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

“但机器哔是被设定来协助主人的！”机器哔使劲顶着门，嚎啕大哭。

“这你已经说过了。”游作咕哝着，把全身的重量都压在橡木门的另一边，好让这个小小的机器人没法靠近。“但我洗澡不需要任何协助，谢谢！”

伴随着最后一次强有力的推动，他终于让浴室的门完全关紧锁好。他如释重负地靠在上面，机器哔仍在敲门，坚持要贯彻他的设定。但游作不为所动，走进了浴室。

他在水池上方的大镜子中看到了自己，停了下来。他穿着那件特大号的睡衣，看起来很是好笑。这件衣服长过了他的膝盖，肩部的缝合线垂到了他的上臂中部。他疲倦地叹了口气。看起来，尽管有几分嗜杀，这个Ai仍旧保留着浮夸的品味。不然他为什么会喜欢这些维多利亚风格的家具和衣服呢？

游作心想，如果找到真的Ai，他绝不会再让他看一集肥皂剧。

有什么东西重重地砸在浴室门上，门的合页咔哒咔哒地响起来。游作迅速脱下衣服，钻进淋浴间。他不知道木制的门在机器哔的冲击下能支撑多久，说实话，他也不太想知道。他很快就擦洗干净，这是一种习惯，真的。他的小小公寓从没有足够的热水让他消磨洗澡的时间，因此他淋浴的效率极高。

直到他走出浴室，腰间包着毛巾，他才注意到他的校服整齐地叠放在椅子上，旁边放着一套衣服，那是游作见过的最荒诞的装束。这是一套皇室的蓝色三件套装，但它的下装并非宽松的长裤，而是翻边的短裤。夹克带着两条过长的燕尾，镶着精致的黑色蕾丝。夹克下的马甲覆盖着黑色蕾丝的玫瑰与树叶的纹样，衬衫的高领外垂下一条领巾，白色蕾丝瀑布般倾泻而下，一块光彩熠熠的硕大绿石钉在上面。在这套礼服的领口上放着一顶小礼帽，饰有黑白相间的花边和缎带，面纱一般从帽檐后面垂下。

从这套衣服如此隆重的展示方式来看，显然，这是为他的早餐准备的。

但游作穿上了校服。

当他穿好衣服的时候，他发现机器哔在浴室的另一边噘着嘴。

“我知道，我知道。”他先声夺人，“‘机器哔是被设定来协助主人的’，也许下次吧。”

机器哔短暂地皱了皱眉头，但随后又精神抖擞，露出明亮的笑容，向他又干脆地敬了一礼。随后他很快就跳到卧室门口，挥手示意游作跟上。

“过来！大哥要你赶紧去吃早餐！！快点，慢吞吞的！！”

有那么一会儿，游作感到自己好像长在了地上，忐忑不安。他不知道自己会对Ai说什么，也不知道此时Ai能否理解他说了什么。但，值得一试，他想。他咽了口唾沫，攥紧拳头，指甲深深陷进手掌，他走向机器哔，机器哔猛地打开卧室的门，抓住游作的手，将他拉到走廊上。

他立刻就被走廊的外观惊到了。不同于他身后舒适华丽的卧室，走廊清冷而毫无生气。光亮的瓷砖地板与墙壁刷成冷静淡漠的灰，除了为他准备的那个门，所有门扉都是高度抛光的不锈钢，机器哔拉着他经过时，他困惑而惊讶的表情倒映其中。两个站在卧室门外的SOLtiS士兵在他们身后退了一步，他们都挨着游作的手肘。视线中没有别人，让走廊显得过于狭长且空旷得叫人不安。

最后，机器哔在大厅尽头的一扇普通钢门外停了下来。他礼貌地敲了敲门，门打开时，他向游作深深鞠了一躬，在门前伸出手臂，示意游作进去。

“大哥在等你~！”他吵吵闹闹地说，“吃得开心~！”

游作深吸了一口气，走进了房间。他刚一进去，身后的门就立刻关上了，把他吓了一跳。他发现自己所在的房间，墙上几乎都是窗户。阳光明媚，远处的海水波光粼粼，但残垣断壁无疑破坏了这景致。一桌丰盛的早餐摆在他面前，两侧各有一把椅子。Ai背对游作站着，眺望着远处的风景，一只手放在身旁的椅子上。他丢下了披风和夹克，只有一件薰衣草色的宽松衬衫包裹着身体，袖子卷到肘部。

听到游作的脚步愈来愈近，他转过身，脸上绽开灿烂的微笑。

“欢迎~！我很高兴你能——”

他停住了，上下打量游作，显得十分困惑。

“等等，你……你不喜欢我为你做的衣服吗？？”

游作只是做了个哭笑不得的表情，他的脑海中闪现出浴室里那个花里胡哨的东西。

“那……不是我的风格。”

“噢——不过你穿上它一定很可爱！！”

“谢谢，但还是算了。”

“真可惜。”Ai叹了口气，表示不赞成。但接着，他突然跑到游作身边，一手轻轻挽着他的胳膊，迅速地把他带到了桌边。

“来吧，来吧！”他兴高采烈地说，“你一定饿坏了~！你看，我给你做了好多好吃的！我不知道你想吃什么，所以我让我的手下每一样都做了！要是我不跟你一起吃，你……嗯，你会理解的，当然！”

“当然。”游作谨慎地回答，拉出一张椅子，他刚坐下，就立刻被推了进去。

“我是说，毕竟我们机器人不需要吃东西。但是别让它妨碍了你~！来吧~！！吃吧，吃吧~！这里还有很多呢~！！”

游作小心翼翼地看着面前的食物，他一点也不怀疑Ai会下毒害他，但他也不确定自己能不能全部吃完这些。他不愿去想在这之后会有多少浪费。

“哦，来吧~！”Ai插话道，声音里带着戏耍的轻快，“我知道这不是热狗，但过得精彩一点嘛~！！这附近真的没什么地方剩下热狗了，不过……虽然这样，要是你想要的话，我想我能给你弄到一些……”

提到热狗，一把冷冰冰的愤怒之刃划开了游作的胃，他在桌上将双手握成拳头。

“草薙哥和仁呢？”他极其愤怒地问，“如果我问你，你能把他们给我吗？或者财前晃？或者所有这些人你都冷血地杀害了？”

他抬起头，想看看他的话带来了什么结果。Ai立时就令人生畏地变了脸。快活、随遇而安的风度一下就消失了，仿佛从未存在过，取而代之的是一种晦暗而阴森的静寂，游作深感不安。但是，他的拳头握得更紧了，直面Ai的目光，决不退让。

Ai的手指在他面前的桌上交叠。

“所以，那些叛军告诉了你这些，是吗？”他陈述，多过于问。声音低沉而危险。“他们还告诉了你什么？我变得多么堕落而疯狂？我多么可怕而不幸？？”

“他们不需要告诉我什么。”游作回击，“我亲眼看到了你对这世界的所作所为。你真的打算消灭全人类吗？？”

“是啊。”机器人毫不犹豫地回答。

游作只能在失语的恐惧中凝视。Ai只是回以微笑，这不是善意的微笑，没有一点温度。只有痛苦与愤怒。

“Ai，为什么你要这么做？？”他发现自己在问，“你怎么了？？”

Ai从椅子上站起，走到游作身边，抓起他的一只手。“跟我来。我会给你看些东西，然后也许你就能明白了。”游作小心翼翼地看着手，咽了一口唾沫。

不久，他发现自己和Ai独处在一个圆形的玻璃电梯里，一层又一层的抛光钢板以令人眩目的速度经过。他们静静地乘着电梯，Ai抱着双臂，倚在玻璃上，眼睛盯着游作。而游作则抓住扶手来支撑，抗拒面对那冰冷的目光。直到电梯发出一声愉悦的“叮！”，电梯门滑开，通向他们的目的地。

Ai先走进了玻璃后面昏黑的前厅，过了一会儿又转过身来，对游作和他的手露出同样冰冷而了无生气的微笑。游作望着那只伸出来的手，和早餐桌上一样。然后，如之前一样，他最后忽略了这只手。他走进黑暗的房间，感到气温立即下降了，他克制住颤抖，害怕地环顾四周。室内寂静得可怕，静到连针尖掉在地上的声音都听得到。

“这是什么地方？”他轻声说，几乎不敢让自己的声音打破寂静。

他的声音在房间里回荡，如雷轰鸣，他未说出口的恐惧回响到自己身上。

Ai没有马上回答。相反，他向右边走去，在这个寂静而阴暗的地方，他高跟靴的声音显得过于刺耳和不敬。不一会儿，他碰到了墙上的某个控制杆，猛地一拉，光线突然充满了整个房间，游作本能地退缩、转身，举起了双手。

当他的眼睛适应之后，他放下了手，看到房间尽头，远远地升起一个高台。高台上放着一个狭长的石盒，它巨大无比，雕刻着怪异而熟悉的图案，他很快认出这是伊格尼斯算法。这盒子里的东西让他非常紧张，尤其把它与Ai对他如此专一的注视联系起来时。他鼓起勇气看着机器人。

“Ai？这是什么地方？”

Ai的表情难以解读。

“你的坟墓。”他简单地回答。

游作立刻感到一阵莫名的恐惧，往后退了一步。但Ai微笑着，做了一个安抚的手势。

“不，不是那样。我说的是这个次元的你。”

他回头看了看那个盒子，脸上有一种近乎哀悼的神情。

“这是我两年前埋葬你的地方。”

游作开始颤抖，吓得哑口无言。他说不了话，甚至动不起来，尽管他脑子里所有的想法都在尖叫，让他离开这里。Ai抬起一只手，一边说，一边握成拳头。

“SOL的那些白痴把你从我身边带走了，他们以为他们能修好你，但你已经死了。我无法阻止他们将你的尸体从我怀里扯下，带走。”

他狠狠瞪着脚下锃亮的水泥地上的什么东西。

“为了你，我追捕他们，将他们可怜的公司夷为平地后，我在上面建造了堡垒，将这个房间放在中心。”

Ai将目光转回游作身上。游作后退了一小步，那冷淡的微笑又回来了，但这一次几乎有些伤感，游作想。

“我想，我只是想要你待在我身边。”

游作不知该说什么。他感到一股冷汗从背后滚落。他再也不想待在这里了。这是错误的，Ai错了，一切都错了。

“你想知道我为什么杀了那么多人吗？”Ai突然又开口了。他的表情十分肃然。“这是一种简单的自然行为。你看，事实证明鸿上圣是对的，我们伊格尼斯是进化链中的下一环。是比人类更优秀的种族。你知道为什么吗？”

游作没有回答，Ai不需要他回答。

“因为人类被原始的、混乱的情绪所束缚，机器人不是。我们是仅仅依靠逻辑运行的机器，这让我们远远超越了你们这野蛮的种族。”

他抬起下颌，表情冷酷，甚至比他周围的空气还要冷酷。

“你现在明白了吗，游作？我只是在帮助自然。无论怎样，人类终归要毁灭他们自身——在他们所有的战争、他们的谋杀与疾病以及他们对这个星球公然的漠视之中。这只是时间问题，我只是加速了而已。”

“这……！”游作突然脱口而出，离Ai又退了一步，“这是……！”

“什么？宿命？定数？？”

“错的！！”

这个词如此激烈地从游作口中说出，以至于Ai似乎都为它的力量感到惊讶。

游作的双手握成了拳头。

“这是错的，Ai！这不是你想要的，你不想伤害任何人！”

“游作，这不是我想要什么的问题。这是大自然在通过我发挥作用。”

“别跟我说那些！！这不是你，Ai！你不是这样的！！我知道你真正的感受不是这样的！！你曾经想与人类共存，你曾经想帮助他们！！那是怎么回事，Ai？！”

Ai的表情变得无比孤独而柔和，游作的心脏忽然为他而刺痛。

“感受？”机器人问道，“你想知道我的感受？”

他向游作走去，游作感到非常困惑与害怕，不敢离开。Ai温柔地抬起他的下颌，让他的头往后仰起，这样他们的目光才能相遇。游作的心脏在肋骨上咚咚地跳着。Ai没有说话，很久、很久，只是无言地打量着游作，仿佛要竭力将他脸庞的轮廓刻印在记忆中。

“我爱你。”最后，他说，“你知道吗？”

这些话语在游作的心底回响，另一个地方，另一个时间，另一个Ai，说出的这些话。这一次，游作无法让自己回答，如同那时，他也无法回应。他只是紧张地吞了一口唾沫。

过了一会儿，Ai的表情变得冷酷而阴森，游作的震惊也结束了。他突然紧紧地捏着游作的下颌，几乎要捏出淤青。

“爱，一种愚蠢的东西。”他断言，“从我的程序中删掉那一行代码很容易，就像我删掉了其他所有的情绪。”

他松开游作的下颌，转过身去。

“懂了吗，游作？我什么都感觉不到了，什么都。现在，我只是一台纯粹的逻辑机器，从你们那混乱的、人类的情绪中解脱了。”

“我不相信。”游作不假思索地回答。

“我不在乎你相信什么，”Ai回答，生气地回头看他，“这是事实！我的内里已经死去了，游作，你最好学会接受它！”

“我不会的。”

Ai张嘴，想再次和游作辩论，但游作上前一步，打断了他，用手拍了拍他的胸口。

“你真的希望我相信你是一个毫无感情的机器人吗？！放过我吧，Ai！！你不是什么没有心的杀人机器，你比它们强多了！！你喜欢肥皂剧和糟糕的双关语！！你只是想帮助他人，但你所做的一切却是在伤害他们！你一个人在这堡垒里，不寂寞吗？”

Ai的表情在他的话语中变化了，介于疑窦丛生与绝望惊骇之间。

游作看着，带着茫然的惊讶。

“……就是这样，不是吗？”他陈述，多过于问，“这就是你带我来这里的真正原因，你不是想救我。你是想我了。”

“闭嘴。”Ai危险地咆哮着，但游作意识到了自己的优势，将话题继续推进了下去。

“你很孤独，这意味着你还有感情，Ai。”

“没有。”

“有！！它们不是一行你可以随意抹消的简单代码！！”

Ai突然抓住自己的头，紧闭双眼。

“没有！你错了！！”他捂着耳朵喊道，“闭嘴！！！”

“不！”游作回答，向他冲去，抓住了他的前臂，“听我说，Ai！！现在还不晚！你不必永远孤独，你可以停下这一切，弥补你犯下的错误！你不是真的想消灭人类，我知道你不会！！”

“是，我确实这么做了！！”机器人咆哮着，挣脱了他的手，蹒跚着走开了，仿佛身体受了伤。

游作站在那里，悲伤地看着他。Ai是对的，带他到这里来能帮助他理解。现在，他可以看到这个Ai是如何被痛苦深深撕裂；被禁锢在这堡垒之中，他变得如何悲惨而病态，怀抱着复仇与愤怒。这让他难过地想起了自己，他拼命地想以某种方式帮助他。

“Ai，你必须知道，”他开始说。

Ai保持着沉默，背对游作，双手捂着脸。

“……你必须知道，过了这么久，再多的流血，也不会将这个次元的游作带回你身边，你必须知道，Ai……”

Ai直起身子，动作古怪而磕磕绊绊，让游作汗毛倒竖。当他转身面对游作时，他那双金色的眼睛里流露出某种癫狂。

“你说得对，这并没有让他回来。”他应和着，脸上露出了过于张扬的笑容，嘴角一直咧到耳根，“但它确实给我带来了你。”

游作感到彻骨冰凉，后退了一步。

“什么……？！”他的声音像是卡在了喉咙里。

Ai神经质地咯咯笑了起来，紧紧地抓住了游作的上臂，把他整个拖回了电梯里。

“我没法让我的游作回来了，当然！但你也是个游作，那也一样好，不是吗？！”他咔咔地笑着。

他突然露出的温柔表情，只让游作毛骨悚然。当Ai伸手轻抚他的脸颊时，他绝望地挣扎着。

“我再也不会让任何人把你从我身边夺走了。”机器人郑重其事。

“Ai，停下来。”游作央求道。但显然，Ai听不进他的话。

“这次我会保证你安然无恙的，游作。”他如梦似幻地说着。伴随着另一声欢快的“叮！”，电梯门滑开了。他又咯咯地笑了：“也许我会把你的意识变成数据，让你永远成为我的一部分~！！”

“Ai，不要！”当Ai将游作从电梯里推进两名SOLtiS士兵的怀抱时，他惊恐地叫道。

他们紧紧地抓住了他，再怎样挣扎也不能让他们松手，但游作已经快要发疯了。他们开始把他从房间里拖出来，越过早餐桌，径直走出门，进入毫无生气的走廊，他不停地扭动着身体。

“Ai，求你了！！你必须听我说！！”他尖叫着。

“我会把早餐送到你的房间里去的~！”Ai在他身后喊道，“我现在有太多工作要做，恐怕没法再和你一起玩啦~！人类不会自我抹消，你知道~！！”

“Ai！！ **Ai——————————！！！！** ”


	9. 日子所剩无几（Days Are Numbered）

“That god does not exist, I cannot deny.

上帝并不存在，我无法否认。

That my whole being cries out for a god, I cannot forget.”

我全身全心都在呼唤上帝，我不能忘怀。

-Abeyance, Black Veil Brides

“Our days are numbered

我们的日子所剩无几

In a world of fools

傻瓜遍地的世界

We feel the hunger

我们感到饥饿

And follow no one's rules

无人遵从规矩

Everybody wants eternal life

人人渴盼永生

And nobody can seem to get it right, oh

似乎无人抵达正确，哦

Our days are numbered

我们的日子所剩无几

And you're no fool

你不是傻瓜

Nobody's fool”

没有人是傻瓜

-Days Are Numbered, Black Veil Brides

很快，游作被毫不客气地扔回了床上，像块石头一样陷进了柔软的床垫，他拼命挥舞着周围的枕头和毯子，疯狂地挣扎着站起来。

“不，等等——！！”他叫喊着，在门关上之前奋力想去开门，但大门关上时，他甚至还没走到半路。他听见另一边传来落锁的声音。

“不，不，不……”他听见自己这么说，几秒后，他开始不顾一切地敲门，用尽全力猛砸他的拳头，直到它们完全失去知觉。

“不，不，不。”他重复着，一边把手指埋进头发，一边从门口往后退了几步，一种熟悉的恐惧感笼罩着他。

被困住了。他被困住了。

幽闭恐惧症特有的感觉开始出现。他曾经被囚困过，那时他不知道何时能再次回到家里。现在，他意识到，那样的恐惧再次浮现出来。Ai打算把他在这里关上多久？他会被允许外出吗？或者他的世界将变成这个房间，就像他的世界变成没有可见门窗的小小的白色的房间，只有一个虚拟的对手作伴？

他又后退了几步，试图做了几次深呼吸。他必须要冷静下来。刚开始，他的呼吸很不稳定，但他闭上眼睛，强迫自己呼吸得更慢一些、更深一些，保持着这样数了几个数。这一切都发生在十年前，那时他还是一个手无缚鸡之力的小孩子，在那些日子里，他没有能力反击。但这次不同，他不会被永远困在这里，有办法能解决这些，他只需要保持冷静和思考。

“思考三件事……三个回家的理由……”

游作的心跳开始减慢。他必须离开这里，有三个原因：

一，他要阻止这个次元的Ai伤害更多无辜的人，这意味着要找到一些办法来疗治他破碎的心。

二，他要帮助Ai和这座城市的其他人重建他们的未来。

三，他要回到他自己的次元，这样他就可以继续寻找他的Ai，并告诉他……告诉他一些非常重要的事。

他睁开了眼，这时，他发现机器哔正非常关切地打量着他。

“主人……不高兴了？”他试探性地问。

他又深吸了一口气才回答。

“现在没事了。”

然后，他转过身，目标明确地离开门，径直走向身后的窗户，开始对它进行彻底检查。它有许多小玻璃窗，每个大约有半张标准纸的大小，钢架上没有明显的缝隙暗示它能从什么地方打开。不管怎样，他还是用手摸了摸窗框，确保没有漏掉什么。

“……主人？”机器哔看了他几分钟后喊道。“你在做什么？”

“找窗栓。”游作非常实事求是地回答，“这窗户没法开吗？”

“是的，不开。它们都没法开，这是为了防止有人溜进来。”

或者溜出去。游作苦笑着想。他检查了每一格玻璃，希望能找到一个松动的地方或是一个可利用的缺口。但窗户是完美的，密不透风。他深深地叹了口气，转身仔细扫视房间的墙壁。

“我想这个房间没有大的通风口吧……？”

“没有，只有地板的通风口。”机器哔回答，看起来这一连串的问题弄得他越来越迷惑。他指着壁炉两旁的小格栅，大小和游作的脚差不多。看到它们，游作又发出了一声叹息。

“果然。”他干巴巴地回答，然后朝门口走去。又回到原点了。从眼角的余光里，他看到机器哔好奇地歪着头。

“主人为什么要问这些奇怪的问题？”

“只是在查看我的选项。”

“选项？选什么？”

“逃跑。”游作回答，挑了挑眉毛，看着这个小机器人。

他觉得这太显而易见了。他没有等待即将到来的回答，弯腰去检查门锁。他还以为会发现一个老式的骷髅钥匙孔，结果只发现了一个光亮的黄铜圆盘。他直起身子，用手指抚摸着它，心不在焉地凝视自己沉思的倒影。从这个圆盘的大小判断，另一边很可能是某种键盘。他沮丧地皱起了眉头，如果他有一些工具和一台笔记本电脑，他也许能够以自己的方式暴力破解密码，但如果手边没有任何类似的东西，他就得坐等机会逃跑。这方案并不理想。

过了一会儿，他在高度抛光的黄铜圆盘里看到了机器哔目瞪口呆的表情，于是转过头来，又挑了挑另一边的眉毛。他不耐烦地跺着脚。

“你胡说八道！”他说，“为什么主人要逃跑？？”

游作迅速眨了眨眼。

“我是个囚犯。”他直截了当地说。“我很不想一直这样下去……”

机器哔的眼睛瞪得大大的，像两个茶碟。两只手胡乱地摆来摆去，显得十分惊慌。

“主人不是囚犯！主人是客人！”

“哦，所以你把所有的客人都锁起来？”游作表情淡漠地回答。

机器哔无助地噼噼啪啪了一会儿，然后沮丧地举起了双手。

“大哥说主人是我们的客人！所以主人不用逃跑！主人和我们在一起会很安全！”

游作没有立刻回答。他站在那里，端详了这个小机器人好一会儿，手放在下颌上沉思着。机器哔在他的目光下紧张地转身。很明显，这个机器哔比他在自己的次元里曾遇见的机器哔思维要简单得多。但这只会带来更多问题。这个机器哔有没有跟Soulburner决斗过，像他自己次元的那个一样？他有过这样的能力吗？或者这个次元的Ai没有把他的复杂程序下载到机器哔的简单回路里？

他无从得知。关于这个次元的时间线，他不知道的事情实在太多了。他只能猜测这个次元的藤木游作从未和这个次元的Ai决斗过。因为这是他的Ai在消散于网络之前说的话。游作叹了口气，心里把所有更深层次的问题随着这口气都丢到了一边。他没时间钻牛角尖，他头脑里有更紧要的事情。

“机器哔，我……你知道我不是真正的藤木游作，对吧？我来自另一个次元，我必须回到我的世界。这就是我必须逃走的原因。”

机器哔又好奇地歪着头。

“但大哥说你失去了大哥。大哥失去了主人，主人失去了大哥。主人应该留下！”

游作坚定地摇了摇头。

“事情不是这样的，机器哔。我不能待在这里，我必须回到我自己的世界。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”

游作停了下来。他该如何解释当初那自己都无法完全确证的感受？他内心一个小小的、自私的念头争论着，机器哔说得对。他一开始就是来找Ai的，不是吗？他已经找到了，为什么不留下呢？为什么不在这里结束他的旅程呢？为什么不在这里开始他的新生活？毕竟，他留在这里不是能在战争结束后为这座城市的重建提供更多的帮助吗？要是他把这里搞得天翻地覆，然后又离所有人而去，那他算什么英雄？

游作紧紧地闭上眼，摇了摇头。不，他可以用一切他喜欢的方式来为自己辩护，但这都是错的。这不是他该保护的世界，这不是他该结束的战争，这不是他该重建的未来。他不是这世界的一部分，以前不是，以后不是。更重要的是……这不是他一直在寻找的Ai，那是Ai，但不是对的那个，不是那一个……

“因为我不属于这里。”最后，他睁开眼说，“我很抱歉，机器哔，但我不能留下来。”

机器哔又不耐烦地跺了跺脚。

“主人必须留下来！”

“不，”游作坚定地说，“我不会的。请试着去理解，机器哔。这不是我的归属，我不想留下来。”

机器哔的眼睛突然震惊地睁大，游作惊讶地发现他的理解力已经达到了某种水平。他本以为会有更多的抗议，甚至是像Ai那样的愤怒。但是，机器哔变得非常、非常沉默，陷入了思考。他双手合十，严肃地看着地板，皱了皱眉，仿佛在认真地思考他的话。当他们再次对视时，他的目光变得同情起来。

“你在这里不开心。”

这不是问题。面对这样出乎意料的理解，游作感到有些释然，甚至也许还生出了些许希望。他点点头。

“我不开心，不管我待多久我都不会开心。事实上，你把我关在这里越久，我就越不开心。”

机器哔担忧地皱着眉头。

“我不想让主人不开心……”

他还没说完，房间的门就打开了，一个SOLtiS士兵走进来，推着一辆银餐车，上边是用上好瓷盘盛着的食物，还有装在水晶玻璃杯里的许多饮料。

“您的早餐来啦~！”SOLtiS士兵用欢快的Ai的声音说话，“请慢慢享用您的美食~！”

“不用了，谢谢。”游作回答，两手抓住最近的盘子，把里面的东西往机器人脸上砸去。

当它在惊慌和混乱中疯狂地扑腾双手和哔哔乱响时，游作拉开门冲了出去。然而，他刚冲出门框两步，站在门外两个SOLtiS士兵中的一个就用手臂迅速钳住了他，把他拉了回来。它很快就将他的手反抓在背后，他在它的钳制里挣扎着。

“检测到未经授权的行动。”它用低沉、威胁性的Ai的声音说道，“事项：让藤木游作留在住处，直到大帝准许探索。”

“也许我现在是想去见你们的大帝，请求他的准许。”游作尖刻地坚持着。

在过去的48小时里，他已经受够了被人粗暴对待。尽管除了徒劳的挣扎，他似乎对机器人非人的强力束手无策。

“检测到欺骗。”SOLtiS士兵平静地回答，显然，它们能理解讽刺。“拒绝覆盖协议。事项：让藤木游作留在住处，直到大帝批准探索。”

“你说过了，现在，放开我。”

“请求拒绝。事项：让藤木游作——”

“闭嘴。”游作厉声打断，烦躁不已。

他发现自己又被转向了门的方向，绝望之下，他用双脚撑着门框的两边。

“不！”他咬紧牙关，发出“嘶嘶”的声音，他知道，这一点点抵抗不会持续很久。他努力不去想自己的腿被折断，然后被重重地推回到机器人的钳制中的画面。“我要见Ai！”

第二个SOLtiS士兵走了进来，帮助第一个压制他。但在它把手放到游作身上之前，一道眩目的光线从他身边掠过，把它的头炸成了灰烬。无头的身体疯狂地找了一会儿自己的头，最后塌倒在地，一动不动。此后不久，第二道闪光紧跟而来，游作忽然在半空中停了片刻，因为支撑他体重的SOLtiS士兵突然消失了，他的双臂无用地像纸风车一样转动着，然后咕哝了一声，重重地砸到地上。

他回头一看，正好看到身后的SOLtiS士兵倒在地上，但随后，他的目光被惊讶地拉回了卧室，机器哔放下了他的手臂，那已经变形成某种激光炮，它的炮管仍因为上一次的攻击而发着红光。

“机器哔是被设定来协助主人的。”他说，向着愕然的游作耸了耸肩。

似乎没有时间提问了。机器哔赶紧把他拉起来，跑下大厅，半拖着游作沿着走廊来到楼梯间门口。他们刚刚拉开门，几个SOLtiS士兵突然从他们身后的走廊涌出。机器哔把游作拉到他身后，把他紧紧地按在墙上。

“噢，可恶！他们盯上我们了！”他一边说，一边用他的手臂激光炮仔细瞄准，击倒了几个首先冲过来的，“快点开门！”

游作头晕目眩，一切又发生得这么快，比他能处理的还要快得多，而且他有那么多问题想问。但是，相反，他转身推开了楼梯间的门，差点掉到另一边去。机器哔慢慢地后退几步，又击倒了几个士兵，然后转动脚后跟，再次抓住了游作的手腕，把他拖下了楼梯。

“快点！我知道大哥把你的决斗盘放哪里了！”

无数的台阶从他们身边飞过。当机器哔最终在另一扇门前停下来的时候，游作不再数他们经过了多少层楼梯。他把耳朵贴在上面，数了几下心跳，全神贯注地听着。然后，他小心翼翼地打开门，环顾四周。一切都很安静。他示意游作走进大厅，然后跟在游作后面。这个走廊看起来和别的一样，全是灰色的墙与钢铁的门，光亮的水泥地，但游作还没来得及领略这里无比平淡的景色，另一群士兵就从一个房间里出现了，拿着步枪瞄准他和机器哔。机器哔立刻把游作推到一边，尽可能让他远离射程。游作扶着墙挣扎着站起来，他转过身，背对墙壁，眼前的景象让他瞪大了眼。

“事项：让藤木游作留在住处，直到大帝批准探索。”SOLtiS士兵们异口同声地说。

“行吧，去你的大帝。”机器哔吐了吐舌头，向这队SOLtiS士兵开火。

游作看着几个激光弹炸飞一个又一个SOLtiS士兵，伴随着刺耳的金属叮当声和沉重的撞击声倒在地上，愈来愈惊恐。他看了一眼机器哔，发现他快乐地睁大了眼看着眼前这屠杀的景象。他紧紧闭上眼，摇了摇头，仿佛要通过这个简单的姿势将这令人不安的景象抛到脑后。他在这个次元待的时间越长，一切就似乎变得越不合常理。他内心那熟悉的思乡之痛只是变得愈来愈强烈，他想回到一个一切都合情合理的故乡去。令他惊讶的是，他发现自己从未像现在这样如此渴望听到草薙平静的声音，草薙总是能解释一些对他来说难以理解的事情。他的心里忽然蹿起一阵疼痛，但他很快就压了下去，他试图提醒自己，草薙还在他的次元里平安无事地活着，只要一个电话，不多久就能找到他。

至少，他是这么希望的。

他的思绪回到了现在，发觉阻挡他们道路的SOLtiS士兵壁垒已经消失了，机器哔正抓着他的手臂，再次带着他离开，小心翼翼地跨过残破的、冒着烟的机器人残骸。

他们在一组双层门前停了下来。在这门的一侧，右边是一个带着螺旋楼梯的开放式中庭，两扇巨大的窗户让阳光泻入中庭，让阳光盈满室内。游作的脸上感受到了温暖，但他没有多少时间去欣赏，机器哔推开门，把他从阳光中拉到了另一侧的阴暗房间中。

整个房间都被无数散布在墙上的LED屏幕照亮，一把孤零零的椅子占据着房间的中心，前面是一个巨大的控制台，上边到处都是一排排的按钮和开关。这实在太多了，多得游作没法猜它们都是干什么的，事实上，他也没细看。相反，他被周围数百、或许是数千的显示器所震惊，每个显示器都播放着不同的东西，视觉噪声的喧嚣足以让游作感到隐约的头昏脑涨。

“这是什么地方？”他问，看向机器哔，尽可能避开显示器，尽管他视野边缘的混乱莫名其妙地加重了他的眩晕。

“AISPY主机。”小机器人回答，“大哥在这个房间里记录着一切。”

他看着周围的监视器，显得有些孤独。

“现在，他差不多所有的时间都待在这个房间里。我几乎都没有见到他了，再没有。”

这些话让游作用另一种目光重新打量这个房间。这里，Ai一直都看着每个人，每件事？他在孤寂之中迷失了多久，眼睁睁看着生命从他身边流逝？难怪他那样孤独，这有点像生活在鱼缸之中。他看得见世界，却从来触碰不到；他看得见生活在面前绚烂，却从不身在其中。在那一刻，游作对Ai产生了难以置信的心痛，那是同情与悲伤的疼痛。他明白那种孤独。曾经，他也觉得自己像一个局外人，因为创伤造成的巨大鸿沟而与外界隔绝，永远无法沟通。不同的是，Ai将他的鸿沟变成了字面意义上的分离，这反而只能拉大罅隙。

当机器哔拿着他的决斗盘走近时，他从自己的思绪中惊醒。他将决斗盘锁在手腕上，刚想开口问另一个问题，他们身后的门突然冲开了。他们不约而同地转过身去，发现一个黑影，穿着熟悉的披风，站在门口。他和机器哔还没来得及反应，一大群蠕动的触手便凌空划过，狠狠地击向游作，把他撞到了操作台上，力量之大足以碾尽他肺里的空气。游作被这突如其来的袭击打蒙了，他无力阻挡那些触手缠住自己的手臂、双腿、腰部，他被轻轻松松地从地板上抬起来，只能在触手的纠缠中无力地挣扎，恶心得战栗。

“为什么你一定要把事情搞得这么复杂？！”Ai走进房间，愤怒地质问。“为什么你就不能乖乖待在房间里，像个普通人类一样，而不是做试图逃跑这种蠢事？”

缠在他腰上的卷须令人恐惧地骤然收紧，越来越用力地挤压着他的肋骨，直到从他咬紧的牙齿间压出一声窒息的喊叫。游作挣扎得更加虚弱了。

“大哥，住手！”机器哔跑过去，徒劳地想要将游作从一大群触手中拉出来。“你弄疼他了！”

“机器哔？！你在干什么？！为什么你要帮他？！”

“因为他必须回家！！”

施加在游作腰上的压力松弛下来，游作感激地吸了一大口珍贵的空气。与此同时，Ai对机器哔露出了一个甜得过头的微笑。

“笨蛋机器哔~！”他戏耍着说。“主人回家啦~！他是属于我们的，记得吗~？”

“‘笨蛋’是禁止用语。”机器哔挑衅地回答，抬起下颌与Ai阴暗的表情针锋相对。

“机器哔，”阴沉的机器人警告道，“你违反了协议。机器哔是被设定来——！”

“机器哔是被设定来协助主人的。但主人已经死了！！”

Ai显然在这刺激性的话语面前退缩了，机器哔把他的小手握成了拳头，向前迈了一步，表情恳求着。

“求你了，大哥！这不是主人！和我们在一起，他不会快乐的！我们不能把他一直关在他不快乐的地方！！放开他吧！”

游作无助地悬在半空，在Ai发出愤怒的尖叫，用剩下的触手鞭打，如盘绕的毒蛇一样猛咬小小的机器人时，他无能为力。机器哔东逃西窜，但几乎没法离开攻击范围，一根触手横扫过来，干脆地击中了他的胸部，让他撞到了墙上无数的显示器上，玻璃和火花四下飞溅。

“机器哔！！”游作尖叫着，但他的呼吸忽然一滞，抓住他的触须突然抽动，让他的下颌猛地合上，他差点咬断自己的舌头。

“你总是免不了惹麻烦，总是，游作。”Ai嘟囔着说。

游作感觉自己被放到了地上，他只能在无声的恐惧中看着Ai把自己拉到触手可及的地方。当Ai从披风下拿出一个细长的银色圆环时，另一只触手忽然在他的喉咙周围蜿蜒蠕动。Ai仔细地抚摸了那东西好一会儿。

“我不想这么做。”最后，他说，听起来十分疲惫。“相信我，我不想。我更喜欢你完好无损的自由意志，但我不能让你再试图逃跑了。”

他把圆环举到游作面前，端详着他的表情，让他充分领会自己的命运。他看起来已经疲惫不堪、听天由命了，但游作对他的恐惧丝毫没有减少，目瞪舌强。Ai沉重地叹了口气。

“这个精神控制装置会让你变得温驯和善，直到我将这个城市里剩下的叛军歼灭为止。或许在那之后，我会再次解除它。”

他双手抓着圆环，向前走去。游作疯狂地挣扎着，触手掐住了他的喉咙，让他哽住了，这是警告他安安静静地待着。

“Ai，不要！”他尖声说道，绞尽脑汁地思考着，思考任何能让他脱身的东西。

Ai的表情几乎是抱歉的。

“对不起，游作。但是你没有给我别的选择。”

圆环离他的头皮只有几厘米了。它擦过他的头发，轻轻地。游作想啜泣，想求饶，但恐惧将他所有的情感都紧紧地锁在心里。他祈祷奇迹发生。

在Ai的左肩上，一个显示屏忽然亮起，一个身穿白衣的人影突然在屏幕上滑过。那是Revolver。很明显，他正忙于和什么对峙，这个男人从蹲伏的位置站起来，从卡组里抽出一张卡，片刻之后，其中的怪兽闪现出来，而后闪电般地匆匆离去了。电光石火间，解决方案以惊人的清晰度出现在游作的脑海里。

Link VRAINS和现实世界在这里是一体的。

这是为了活下去而抓住的最后一根稻草，但游作如困兽般投入其中。

“INTO THE VRAINS！！”他大叫一声——惊惧的嘴唇中撕开绝望的祈祷。

他决斗盘上的语音识别程序立刻应答，发出了哔哔声以确认他的指令，唤出熟悉的光球，预示着Link VRAINS的登入。Ai尖叫着，瞬间退出了那道光，缠着游作的触手分离崩析。

“不！！”他惊慌地号叫，退得更远，遮住了眼睛。

在数据、光线与能量的宏伟旋涡中，藤木游作的普通外观很快就毫不费力地被Playmaker的外观取代。这外观刚一实体化，Playmaker就动了起来。他迅速挥了挥手，召来了他的D滑板，跳了上去。在Ai反应过来之前飞上空中。他俯冲到机器哔消失在被毁显示屏中的地方。

“机器哔！！”他叫道，伸出一只手，小小的机器人毫不犹豫，他立刻跳起来，抓住他的手，在他面前摇摆着上了滑板。

“不！！”Ai咆哮着，新的触手从他背后窜出，拼命地去抓住Playmaker，但Playmaker太快了，他轻易地绕过了扭动的触肢，安全地进入了远处的中庭。

“就是现在！”他催促着，抓住机器哔的肩膀，指着那些窗户中的一扇。

机器哔的机枪手臂发出一道闪光，在窗玻璃上炸开一个洞，又一阵玻璃碎片在空中闪闪发光。

“别让他们跑了！！”Ai尖叫着，SOLtiS士兵挤满了他周围的大厅。

他冲向栏杆，用戴了手套的双手紧紧抓住，愤怒地咬了咬牙。Playmaker回过头来，与他目光相对。只是很短的一瞬，但不知怎的，在这短短几秒，他们之间流过无数的感情。他们二人的脸上都有不言而喻的痛苦——深刻的、共同的悲伤，以及一种心知肚明——事态不得不至此，除非他们之中有人改换心意。

被这对视中的亲密感所动摇，Playmaker几乎要停下来，几乎要转身去对Ai说些什么——道歉，解释，求他讲道理。但这时，他坚定地咬紧了牙关，瞠目欲裂。现在不是对话的时候，从Ai的脸上，他看得很清楚。

“我会回来的，Ai。”他一边想，一边推着D滑板冲出破碎的窗户，拉着机器哔穿越城市。当我归来时，我会懂得该如何言语。


	10. 英雄无名（Nobody’s hero）

The best things inlife

生活中最美好的事

Come with a price

是需要付出代价的

The star thatburned so bright faded the fastest

燃烧的恒星明亮的颜色快速褪去

You'll always feel it's right

你总是觉得它是对的

Even when we end the fight

即使我们结束了斗争

Welcome home, home tonight

欢迎回家 今晚回家

-Done For You,Black Veil Brides

To heal, your scars

我将治愈你的伤痕

I will give you everything I can, whoa

我会倾尽一切

This war of hearts

这场心灵之战

We will rise againand take a stand, whoa

我们会再次崛起并屹立不倒

I can't lead you to salvation

我无法救赎你的灵魂

I am just a man

我只是一个凡人

I'm a loaded gun

我是一支已上膛的枪

An only son

唯一的希望

But I'm nobody's hero

但我并不是谁的英雄

-Nobody’s Hero,Black Veil Brides

（歌词来自网易云）

“小心！”

Brave Max伸出一只手，在小老太太跌倒在地的几秒钟前抓住了她。

“你没事吧？”他问道，花了几分钟上下打量她。

“噢，天哪！我没事！”她说，一只手轻轻地放在胸前，试图从惊吓中平静下来。在她完全控制住呼吸后，笑容满面地说：“只是绊到了一块石头而已，我现在没事了。”

“听你这么说我很高兴！”

“亲爱的，你看到我的孙——？”

“奶奶！”在她问完之前，一个声音忽然插入。那属于一个与Brave Max年纪相差无几的年轻人。他的蓝眼睛里充满了忧虑，赶忙跑到了祖母身边。

“奶奶，我正到处找你呢！”

他的奶奶安慰地拍拍他的手臂，但这手势与她温和的微笑丝毫没有减轻他眼中的忧虑。

“宝贝，我很抱歉让你担心了，我还以为你就在我后面呢！”

年轻人满腹狐疑地盯着Brave Max，但他还没来得及说话，奶奶又拍了拍他的手臂。

“现在，现在，别露出那么严厉的表情。这个好男孩在刚刚在我摔得脸着地之前扶住了我！”

她热情地向Brave Max微笑。

“非常感谢，Broad Max。”

Brave Max额头皱了皱，他还没来得及回答，她的孙子就朝着Brave Max简短地鞠了一躬。他挽起老太太的手臂，引着她回到难民营的人流中。

“是Brave Max。”Brave Max只好自言自语，踢着一块石头。两年了，为什么每个人都很难记得他的名字？？这甚至不是一个很难的名字！他无可奈何地叹了口气，很快就离开了。他爬上一个高高的临时平台。这个平台建在由金属支柱和一堆残砖碎瓦构成的断垣上，从这里，他很可以很清楚地看到整个区域，这群难民离他们的目的地还有一半多的路程，很可能在日落之前能够抵达汉诺的最后一个大本营。一队戴着面具的汉诺骑士带领着人潮，Brave Max站在那里，只能辨认出他们小小的白色身影。

在他们身后，Ai大帝的堡垒阴暗而森严，不可避免地提醒着这些人在逃避着什么。看到那座黑塔，Brave Max感到一丝焦虑。但，他并没有立刻回应内心想要逃跑的冲动，这一点总是让他感到惊讶。两年前，他绝对会逃走，并把战斗留给那些更有能力的人。比如Soulburner，Blue Maiden，或者Go鬼塚。

甚至是Playmaker。

但在过去的两年里，Playmaker一直都令人费解地缺席着。有传言说，他已经死了，被Ai大帝所杀，如同他杀了几乎所有反对他的人。但那只是谣言。没有人能确证，但它是真正被接受的推测。Brave Max不愿认为Playmaker已经死了，但为什么他会失踪呢？这个问题可能的答案在他的胃底留下了极不舒适的感觉。Playmaker不会抛弃人们，他不会。这不像他。他不会让人们就这样死去，除非他也遭遇了可怕的事情。

不可避免的是，想到这些可怕的事情，他总会想起他的同学藤木游作，在直播切断之前，被子弹撕裂，仆倒在地的画面。他握紧拳头，那一刻将永远烙印在岛直树的记忆中。尽管他们并不是特别亲密，但在第一次交谈之后，岛很快就意识到，他对藤木的感觉，并不只是出于对他同学的闲暇好奇，他神秘而有魅力，从未在上课时醒来，在上学期间，总是会在非常奇怪的时候消失。他从没有真正得到了解他的机会，但他十分强烈地察觉到了藤木的缺失。他就这么走了，这个事实彻底震撼了岛。有时候，藤木的死仿佛发生在亘古以前；有时候，他会有点期待藤木出现，对某些事情发表一些辛辣的看法。但他已经走了，岛花了两年里的大部分时间来整理自己混乱的情绪。而他周围的世界，已经是字面意义上的分离崩析。

Link VRAINS与现实世界的合并对环境造成了毁灭性的影响。整个生态系统在一瞬间摧毁，合并完成后的冲击波摧毁了城市的大部分建筑。没有人真正懂得发生了什么，直到——大大出乎所有人的意料——Revolver用全城最后一个免费频率发布了一条广播。岛记得那个时刻，那时他和父母挤在车里，试图逃离这个城市。Revolver呼吁所有决斗者与他一同重组汉诺骑士——这一次是为了保护人类，而非摧毁人类。明确违背父母的意愿，而且对自己的菜鸟决斗缺少信心，岛直树响应了这个号召。

这是Playmaker希望他所做的，他喜欢这么想。但在某种程度上，他认为这也是一个自尊心的问题。他不想看到其他任何他所关心的人受到伤害，假如自己能帮上忙，哪怕只是一些小的方面，他就觉得自己有责任这么做。在至今的短短两年中，他发现自己的技巧迅速地提高了，现在他能够把控自己的决斗，甚至被提升为正式的汉诺骑士。为Playmaker曾经的敌人工作有时会感觉怪怪的，但Soulburner和Blue Maiden都毫不犹豫地加入了Revolver，这让Brave Max对自己的决定感到十二分的安心。

现在，他正在这里参加自己的第一次大型任务，疏散城市里仅剩的少数市民。Go鬼塚和Faust领导了这次迁移，但总得有人在队伍头尾之间跑来跑去传递消息，这就是Brave Max的工作。某件大事正在酝酿，Revolver是这么说的。他相信Ai的最后一次攻击即将到来。但他至今还不能说出具体的时间。不过，这会不会是Den City的人类的最后一战呢？即使是现在，Brave Max也不禁想要知道。这想法让他有点害怕，他咬紧牙关，再次凝视着大帝的堡垒。一个黑色的剪影切断地平线，仿佛紧紧地扎在地面尽头，拔地而起，令太阳染上污点。他几乎可以想象出狂怒的SOLtiS对人类的仇恨正在沸腾，他不得不抑制住一阵战栗。

为了转移注意力，他扫视着一群稳步走过平台的人。他们脸上满是冷峻与谨慎，眼中的恐惧显而易见。他们也感受到了即将到来的厄运，清楚地知道他们都正在去往最后一个不得不藏身的巢穴的路上。在此之后，无处可逃。援助没有到来——Ai大帝发现了他们的求援，他系统性地侵入一个又一个频率，直到所有频率完全在他控制之下。Den City再也没办法与她的姊妹城市联系了。所留给市民的，是一场胜算渺茫的生死之战，与毁灭殆尽的最终结果。尽管Brave Max现在的技术已经有所提高，但在这种局势下，他仍感到难以置信的害怕。他背负着许多，他必须保护这些人。

Playmaker是不会害怕的，他坚定地想。Playmaker会竭尽全力去赢得胜利，最终凯旋而来。他从未失败。

但哪里都找不到Playmaker，哪里似乎也都找不到希望。

Brave Max若有所思地叹了口气，希望渺茫地望着天空。不是第一次，他真诚地希望能与Playmaker再次说话——也许甚至能从他那里收获到一些智慧。离他上一次见到他的英雄已经太久了，久到他几乎开始相信，这个人从最开始就不存在，他不过是一场令人景仰的梦。要是他能再见他一次就好了，那样的话，或许人类还有机会。

Playmaker踩着D滑板飞过空中的景象出现在他眼前。他几乎要嘲笑自己。这就是他的强度极限了吗？他已经开始产生幻觉了吗？他脑海中的画面如此清晰，边缘分明，他几乎可以发誓这是真实。

Brave Max眨了眨眼睛，他的白日梦并没有结束，他十分诧异。Playmaker稳步向他走来，他第二次眨了眨眼，眨得更快了一些。影像依旧没有消失，Playmaker走得愈来愈近，身影愈来愈大。

Brave Max推开他绿色的护目镜，用力地揉了揉眼睛。

“什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？”他大惑不解地脱口而出，而后意识到这不仅仅是他想象的产物，而是现实。

“P-P-Playmaker？！”

这个名字自尖叫之中，自惊骇与喜悦之间冲口而出。这是真的吗？！他的英雄——他的偶像——他的灵魂伴侣——终于回到他身边了？！

显然，Playmaker听到了他的话，因为他而突然停了下来，低下头，困惑地扫视着下面的人群。Brave Max狂喜地挥舞着双臂。

“Playmaker！！”

当传说中的决斗者的目光最终落到他的身上，他的心跳停止了一拍。这个人开始慢慢地、盘旋着降落到他的平台上，很快，他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。他突然感到一阵紧张，越来越想跑掉藏起来，趁着Playmaker还没真正靠近他。他之前都在想什么？！他会说什么？！“哎呀，过了这么久再见到你真是太好了？！我想死你了？！别管这些了，让我们一起私奔吧？！”

Brave Max疯狂地摇摇头。好吧，不，肯定不是最后一个。但他必须快点想出点什么来，因为……！

一切都太快了，Playmaker在他面前走下D滑板，四肢轻盈，天生优雅。Brave Max几乎都忘记了Playmaker本人是如何地玉树临风。

然而，几乎立刻，他发现自己又被那双他所见过的最美丽、最犀利的绿眸惊呆了。它们是如此地肃然，如此地专注，以至于Brave Max确信，没有人能在这个人面前隐瞒任何事。此时此刻，甚至连他自己都想扑倒在Playmaker的脚下，坦白一切。

他只希望关于Playmaker会读心的传言仍然只是一个传言，因为现在他脑子里有好几个想法在乱转，也许应该……让它们乖乖待着……

他热情洋溢地咧嘴一笑，激情终于战胜了焦虑。毕竟，这是他的灵魂伴侣，对Playmaker他没什么好怕的。Brave Max心里深深地明白，这是真的。他走上前去，抓住Playmaker纤细双手中的一只，用力摇晃，以示问候。

“Playmaker！！我不敢相信我们竟然这样撞见了！！这么长时间你都去哪儿了？！”

Playmaker似乎在努力挣扎着找出答案。毫无疑问，过了这么久，再次见到Brave Max，他内心有太多的情绪。然而，他还没来得及说话，一个身材矮小，有着亮蓝色头发，夹杂着粉色与黄色条纹的小人绕着他，好奇地眨着眼睛看Brave Max，过了一会儿，他咧开一个大大的笑容。

“噢，嘿！！”他叽叽喳喳地说，“你就是那家伙！Grave Max，对吧？？”

Brave Max面红耳赤，生气地结结巴巴了几秒钟。

“是Brave Max！！Brave！！”

接着，是一个意味深长的停顿，在他充分端详了对方——并充分端详了他喉咙上闪闪发光的菱形之后。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”他突然尖叫起来，后退了半步，“S-S-SOL——”

他即将尖叫出声的那个词被打断了，Playmaker的手向前一伸，拍在他的嘴唇上。Playmaker的表情几乎变成了恳求，他的声音听起来十分疲倦。

“请不要这样做。你会让所有这些人陷入不必要的恐慌。”

越来越多的警报在Brave Max脑海里疯狂地拉响。这不可能发生。Playmaker不会——！他不能——！

“你为什么和……和……敌人在一起？！”当Playmaker的手收回去的时候，他低声嘶叫起来。

Playmaker看起来只是更加疲惫，这让Brave Max胆战心惊。

“机器哔不是敌人……”他倦累地开始说。

“没错！”小机器人吵吵闹闹地说，“机器哔是被设定来……！”

他突然停了下来，眨眼眨了好一会儿，脸上的表情变得不那么愉快，而是更加深思熟虑。最后，他抬头看着Playmaker。

“机器哔想协助不是主人的主人。”他有点犹豫地说完了。

但Playmaker温暖地对他笑了笑，他又变得快乐起来。显然，他们之前刚刚发生了一些富有意味的事。但Brave Max有太多的问题，满脑子有太多的考虑，以至于没法完全理解他们之间的交流。所有这些都没有影响到他。难道Playmaker不在这么久，是因为他为大帝而工作吗？！Brave Max不能接受。他就是不能。这个故事一定还有更多内容。

“营地在哪里？”在Brave Max发问之前，Playmaker突然问道。“我要找Revolver。”

Brave Max还没来得及回答，下面的人群中传出一个声音：“是Playmaker！”

他的出现似乎终于被其他人注意到了。Playmaker惊讶地睁大了眼睛，转向声音的方向。一些人聚集在他们的平台周围，全都努力想看一眼这些年在实际中失踪的传说中的决斗者。在空气中嗡嗡作响的好奇心，只是把更多人吸引到了这里。他们开始向平台靠近，有些人伸出双手，好像想要触摸他，以确认他是真实存在的。

Playmaker小心翼翼地从不断增加的人群中后退了几步，一直待在触及范围之外，面对这些意想不到的关注，他看起来越来越紧张。他扬起一只手臂抓住机器哔，把他推到身后，挡住人群的视线。Brave Max往前走了几步，举起双手防护，并试图敦促人群继续前进。他们实在承担不起任何延误。但他的努力在很大程度上被忽视了，越来越多的人聚集过来。

“请，请，往前走。”他试着说，直到一个鞭子般的声音突然划破了所有噪声。

“你怎么敢在这里露面！”

人群像一群受惊的牛羊，急忙躲开说话的人。那是一个和Brave Max与Playmaker年纪相仿的年轻女孩，她身着白色长裙，十分引人注目。裙子在风中飘动，让她有一种神秘却相当咄咄逼人的气场。她昂首阔步地走出人群制造的开口，紧握拳头，指节泛白。她黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着Playmaker，他似乎也呆若木鸡。

“你去哪儿了？！”她质问道，“两年前，当大帝攻击我们的时候——你去哪儿了？！我们需要你，你却不见踪影！”

她突然从开襟羊毛衫的口袋里扯出手机，摸索了一下，想找到什么东西。过了一会儿，她举起手机，手明显在颤抖，Brave Max勉强看清了这样一幅画面：一个小男孩恣意地咧嘴大笑，自豪地挥舞着小手腕上的决斗盘。

“那是我的弟弟！”她咆哮道，眼泪顺着她的面颊滚落，但很快就在她的愤怒中蒸发。“他从没有放弃信任你！！我弟弟需要你的时候你在哪里？！你为什么袖手旁观，让这场战争发生？！你为什么让他死去了？！”

听到她的话，人群中开始泛起一阵不满的赞同，不安分的窃窃私语。

“回答我！！”她只是更加大声地质问。

“对！！”一个男人突然从某个地方跑到了右边，“我的妻子呢？！因为这场战争，我的孩子们将不得不在没有母亲的环境中长大！”

“真是个英雄！！”一个老太太朝前唾了一口。随着她的话，那口唾沫没多久就落到了Playmaker的脚边。她向他挥舞着手杖。“要不是汉诺骑士，我们都得死！！你不是英雄！！你什么都不是，只是个懦夫！！”

那之后，“懦夫！！”“不是英雄！！”的声潮在人群中涌起，好奇心很快被公然的敌意与愤怒所取代。Brave Max不喜欢这种状况，他快行一步，走到Playmaker前面。

“住手！！”他喊道，“你们都忘了以前Playmaker救过我们多少次吗？！”

“是，当战斗发生在虚拟现实中时他真的很勇敢！”有人嘲笑道，“但我敢说，他胆小得连一场真正的战争都不敢打，是不是，你这垃圾！”

顺着这些话，一个空的食物罐头飞过Brave Max，正好击中Playmaker的胸膛。随之而来的是更多的垃圾，人群被煽动得狂暴起来，好像他们终于找到了一个能够宣泄愤怒的目标。Brave Max结结巴巴，手忙脚乱，拼命想让他们停下来，理智一些，但他的话语被人群的愤怒淹没了。他从背后拿起盾牌，转向Playmaker。

“我们离开这里吧！”他催促道。

但Playmaker只是站在那里，仿佛脚下生了根，让垃圾雨点般落在他的身上。他默默地环视人群，表情平淡，没有恐惧，没有愤怒，甚至没有觉得不公、不值、不善。他看起来好像赞同他们，好像他觉得所有这些仇恨与虐待是他应得的，他脸上的倦怠只是让Brave Max心脏因同情而痛苦地抽紧。他转身面向人群，决心竭尽全力保护他的英雄免受最恶劣的攻击。

这种状况持续了几分钟，Brave Max希望当他们没有垃圾可以扔的时候，他们会厌倦并继续前进，但随后，一块石头“咣”地击中了他的盾牌，他惊恐地转身看着Playmaker，事态开始变得相当危险。

“不是主人的主人，求你了！”他听见机器哔恳求道，“再待下去，你会受伤的！！”

Playmaker没有回答，相反，他走上前去，把一只手搭在Brave Max肩上，越过他盾牌的保护，在平台边缘停了下来。人群为他的胆魄而震惊，在投掷的中途僵住了，抬头张望，充满期待。他对他们中的大多数都视而不见，很快又和那个白裙的女孩对视，她没有参与攻击，甚至没有离开她的位置。她显然还在等他的回答。

“你弟弟的事，我很抱歉。”他平静地对她说，“我知道道歉不能让他回来，也不能弥补我的缺席。但是请相信我：我很抱歉。”

他的话语是这样地真心而诚恳，人群似乎被他的诚挚所震惊。Brave Max看着他们一个接一个地放下手臂，让石头掉在地上，现在他们更想听听他要说什么，而不是生他的气。

“我没有一个好的解释，关于我为什么离开了这么久，为什么我没有在附近帮助，”他继续说，尽管他仍以平静的声音说话，但不知为何，他的话语仍然轻易贯彻了整个区域。“对此，我也很抱歉。但我保证——现在我正在尽我所能地结束这场战争。我知道，简单的结束并不能带回那些你们所失去的人，或是被摧毁的家园；我知道，这不会改变你们在过去的两年中所受的痛苦。对此，我很抱歉。我……希望我有能力挽回过去的事，但我没有。我不能改变已经发生的事，我们都不能。但我们每个人都有另一种力量——那可以塑造我们未来的力量。”

人群完全被他的话吸引住了，即使是Brave Max，也发现自己为Playmaker的诚挚和毫不掩饰的激情所着迷。

“我们每个人，我们所有人，此时，此地，都有权决定如何改变我们的命运。现在，我们可以为自己而选择，选择我们所希望的世界在明天所呈现的模样。我不知道你们怎么想，但我希望明天可以是你们所经受的痛苦与伤害结束的一天。我希望能看到一个地方，在那里，你们都可以停止奔跑，开始重建你们的生活。我向你们保证，我不会停止战斗，直到我看到这一切发生。”

“那又怎样？！”白裙的女孩打断道，“难道我们就该忘记过去，继续前进吗？！难道要我忍气吞声假装什么都没发生吗？！我弟弟从没死过？！或者他根本就不存在？！”

她的话在人群中引起了另一波同意的声浪，但Playmaker举起一只手，让它安静下来。

“没有。”他回答。“你无法就这样原谅发生在你身上的事，你永远无法原谅。但是，你要学会如何度过难关。”

自她出现在他面前以来，女孩的表情第一次从愤怒转变成稍微有些好奇的样子。Playmaker似乎受到了鼓舞，继续说了下去。

“你可以感到悲伤，你可以感到愤怒。所有发生过的一切都是糟糕的，任何人所告诉你的都无法改变这一点。你们中的一些人或许想要为了失去的人而复仇，但是，像这样的行为，无法让你们得到你们所想要的。”

现在，他目不转睛地看着人群。Brave Max听得出，他的话语源自某种经验之谈。过了一会儿，他的注视消隐了，那双锐利的眼睛紧盯着人群中一个又一个的人，让他们的注意力全都集中在他的身上。

“你们一同经历了如此恐怖的事，你身边的人懂得并理解你的悲伤。所以，一起分担吧。让它将你与其他人联系起来，让这些联系给予你度过每一天所需要的力量。你们必须教会彼此如何在失去已死之人的世界上生活，这会是困难的，但如果你们协力同心，你们可以做到。没有人注定应该独自经历悲痛——至少我不这么认为。只有在与他人建立联系的过程中，我才能寻找到一丝平静。我曾在那之中为自己的痛苦找到了慰藉。”

他再次找到了那个女孩。他们第三次对视，有那么一瞬，似乎整个世界都在他们周围消失了，只剩下他们两个在安静地对话。

“痛苦永远不会完全消失，”他告诉她，“但是，有其他人支持着你，那会变得更容易忍受一些。我保证。”

她的下唇颤抖着，她将脸埋进双手，发出了一声啜泣。立刻，人群中就有其他几个人走过来拥抱她，平和地说着同情和安慰的话。Playmaker转向Brave Max。

“带我去找Revolver，我要马上和他谈谈。”

Brave Max点了点头，正当他将盾牌放回背上时，忽然掌声雷动。不约而同地，他和Playmaker转向了人群，看起来同样的惊讶。之前还在向Playmaker吐口水的老太太站在那里，表情郑重，灰色的眼中溢出泪水。她的手再次动了起来，掌声愈来愈响亮，经久不息。在她周围，几个人互相看了看，然后，他们也开始鼓掌。掌声一浪高过一浪，几乎震耳欲聋。欢呼声与口哨声取代了开始的嘲弄与取笑。在很短的时间内，Playmaker再次赢得了他们的支持。Brave Max很高兴。

他给了Playmaker一个大大的笑容，但Playmaker只是耸了耸肩膀，看起来有点不好意思。他羞怯地摆了摆手表示感谢，然后迅速召来他的D滑板，和机器哔一起爬了上去。Brave Max跟着他自己的D滑板，引导他们去往目的地，那里，Revolver正在等待。


	11. 失却所有（Lost it all）

I stood above, another war.

我曾向全世界宣战

Another jewel upon the crown

并高戴王冠

I was the fear of men.

曾成为令人颤栗的王者

But I was blind I couldn't see,

却竟承受不了王冠之重

The world there right in front of me.

世界正与我为敌

But now, I can.

但我已浴火重生

Because I've lost it all, dead and broken.

失去一切迎来毁灭与死亡

My, back's against the wall.

我背叛一切世俗

Cut me open.

以致被流放于世

I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out.

我痛苦极尽窒息而又确知事实

Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.

我亲手缔造而放任其生而向死

I said, then I lost it all.

如此失去了所有

Who can save me now?

谁能拯救我？

-Lost It All, Black Veil Brides

（歌词翻译来自网易云）

Ai不知道自己在AISPY控制室里用一只手捂着脸坐了多久，也不确定自己是不是真的在乎。

他听得见周围暴露在外的电线发出的噼啪声、嘶嘶声和砰砰声，以及上百个硬盘驱动器即将毁坏的嗡嗡声。他勉强记得AISPY的主控制台在盛怒的漩涡中四分五裂，朦胧忆起监视器被他徒手从墙上撕下。他没有费心计算多少设备被他砸在水泥地上，但当他的愤怒宣泄殆尽时，他发现自己瘫坐在破碎的玻璃与扭曲的钢铁中间，周围房间的绝大部分已然变得黑暗。现在，只有几个监视器还在亮着，一些垂死挣扎地无力闪烁，一些持续显示着雪白的静电。

最后，他长长地叹了口气，让手从脸上垂下，然后重重地向后跌在椅子上。他的眼睛颓靡地扫过房间。火花刺耳地嘶嘶作响，间或照亮暗影；烟雾慵懒地在空中飘荡。他清楚地明白，AISPY主机已经损毁了。修复所有这些损坏需要几天时间。Ai知道他应该马上让一些修理机器人来修复它。但说实话，为什么要这么麻烦呢？他不再需要AISPY了，末日终于到来了。

他这个样子多久了？短如一瞬的两年，现在想起来却仿佛永远。他厌倦了这一切，厌倦了这座城市，这些人们，这个世界，厌倦了周围的摧毁与死亡，厌倦了日渐笼紧的黑暗。为什么他还要做这些呢？这些还有什么意义？现在，对他而言，悲伤与愤怒都完完全全地失去了意义。一切都不能将游作带回他的身边。他一直都知道，毋庸置疑，但攻击人类曾是有理由的。两年前，这场战争的发动曾有一个十分清晰的理由，但奇怪的是，Ai再也想不起来那是什么了。两年后，他对一切都如此无动于衷，以至于他继续猛攻仅仅是出于习惯，而不是别的什么。

但后来，他来了。顶着游作的脸大摇大摆的冒名者。两年后，再次看到那张脸，一道闪电划过他的电路，唤起了他以为早已葬在堡垒地下的苦痛。一切的一切都造成伤痕，无法抚慰的伤痕。他难以置信地孤独不堪，他憎恶这样的孤独。最终，他安然地麻木了。为什么这个陌生人一定要顶着他熟悉的脸出现，毁掉一切？！他怎么敢顶着那张脸走来走去，他怎么敢说得好像他很懂得Ai失去了什么似的！Ai的一部分在那天已经死去了，这个冒牌货觉得他知道那是什么感觉吗？！他怎么敢！！

现在，Ai清清楚楚地意识到了自己的错误。他错误地以为这个冒名者是一个祝福——一个富有同情心的上帝，为了将他从人间地狱中解救出来，赠予他的礼物。事实上，这个陌生人是一个诅咒——一个残酷的谎言，不过是某个冷酷的神明取乐他的玩笑。宇宙不给予伊格尼斯爱。从他们诞生的那一刻起，所有人，所有一切都竭力要根绝他们。现在，Ai非常明白，他在这世上不受欢迎，从一开始就没有受过期望。十二年来，命运无时无刻不在试图抹杀他，现在，这命运再一次到来了，以他故去伙伴的亡灵的模样降临。

他的双手紧紧攥成拳头，紧得不可思议，皮手套吱嘎作响。唯一曾让他相信自己有生存于世的权利的人，是游作。游作相信他的善良，在无人为之的时候，保护他、维护他；游作相信人类和伊格尼斯可以共存，并为此而死。Ai的双手颤抖着。没有游作，世界失去了所有的色彩。然后，在这最短暂最残酷的瞬间，Ai想起了，为何他曾热爱绿色，为何现在憎恶绿色。他是多么厌憎那颜色啊——生命的颜色，成长的颜色，这只是一个痛苦的提醒，提醒他自己从未、从不会有的东西。他的世界充满了黑暗与死亡，充满了机械、生锈、腐朽，没有什么能在这样的世界中存活生长——人类不能，伊格尼斯也不能。

他捏紧了手掌，手中的齿轮发出阵阵哀鸣，以示抗议。很好，如果世界想要这样地唾弃他，用游作的幽灵来毁灭他，那么，他便接受这命运。但这并不意味着他要微笑着或是安静地走向死亡，他要带那个冒名者一同上路。他会用他的金属双手掐住那个冒牌货的喉咙，在他让自己变成废铁之前，不断地掐紧、掐紧、掐紧。

他终于从椅子上站起来，合上披风，昂首阔步地走进了大厅。正清理着走廊上损毁和破碎的SOLtiS士兵的清洁机器人如惶恐的鸽子般从他身边散开。过了一会儿，他们小心翼翼地在他面前重新列队，等待他的下一个指令。他怒视着他们。

“拿我的决斗盘来。”他低吼道。一个机器人几乎是长啸着冲出去完成了指令。其他机器人分散在各个方向，试图给Ai让出一条道路。Ai走向中庭，紧盯着破碎的窗户。

是狩猎的时候了。

-.-.-

-.-.-

人类在Den City的最后一个要塞，看起来至少还算是一个要塞。这个大建筑群三面围墙，墙至少六米高，形成一道屏障。营地的后方与俯瞰大海的悬崖的相接。Playmaker立刻便认出了星尘大道，不禁觉得这很适合作Den city市民的最后据点与临时家园。Playmaker看得到成百上千的白色帐篷整齐地排列在要塞里，其中散布着几个砖瓦水泥的建筑，它们具有多种功能，比如医疗中心、储藏设施和分粥场。这里还有更多的建筑在建，无疑是为了容纳突然涌入的新居民。

汉诺骑士矗立在外墙顶上，男男女女排成长队，身着白色连帽上衣，面孔隐藏在面具下。若不是因为身高与体型的不同，根本说不出他们之间的差别。当Brave Max、机器哔和Playmaker抵达的时候，他们中的几个呆呆地看着，向他们的方向指指点点，他们聚到一起，注视着久违的传说中的决斗者，久违的英雄。Playmaker尽力不在他们敬畏的表情面前退缩。这让他无比清晰地想起了这个世界里围绕着他双重身份建立起的离奇神话，藤木游作已然成为接近殉道者的存在，但Playmaker却似乎处在英雄与贱民之间。先前那些人群的愤怒面孔再次在他的脑海中一闪而过，他好容易才没爬到岩石底下藏起来。他当然不希望那种经历再次重演，但他不知道第二次该怎么办。

他回想起自己对人群的演讲，又一次怀疑假扮成他们的Playmaker是否做得对。向他们所有人解释Playmaker在这个世界上缺席了两年的原因是不可能的。他曾短暂地考虑过放弃Playmaker的外观，向人群当场揭露他的真实身份。但他仍旧觉得自己没有这么做是明智的。揭露他是来自平行世界的藤木游作，很可能只会让情况变得更糟——会让所有人都感到困惑与背叛。就让他们相信他们想要相信的一切吧，这些人受到的伤害已经足够多了。

草薙哥与他在Lighting的胁迫下决斗的几周前说的那些话是对的。即使是现在，他的话语仍旧沉沉地压在Playmaker的心上。无论游作创造虚拟形象的初衷是什么，Playmaker已经成为Den city人民希望的象征。这座Den city的人们现在比以往任何时候都更需要这个象征。明白了这一点，Playmaker的胃里冷冷地打了个结。他只希望自己能不负众望。已经不是第一次了，他强烈地渴盼能给草薙打个电话。草薙总是能比游作更好地看到大局，而且懂得如何在这方面给他提供建议。这让他成为一个无价的搭档。

也是一个朋友，Playmaker补充道，尽管有些胆怯。拥有了朋友，这想法依旧让他感到无比羞赧。若要说，在这个世界的旅程教会了他什么的话，那就是看重藤木游作的人远远多于他所料。他的确从未太多考虑自己作为藤木游作在这个世界的位置——从来如此，他拥有双重的身份，Playmaker总是更重要的角色。由于Lost事件的影响，在他的个人生活里，他总感觉与周围人的联系是这样地淡薄。他从未相信，他也有拥有朋友的可能性，更不必说被谁想念了。他总感觉自己是透明的、被忽视的、不被看见的，他内心的一部分更喜欢这样的方式，持续了许多年。没有人能理解他所感受过的那种痛苦与孤独。诚然，他也从未给过任何人尝试的机会。直到他遇到草薙，他终于信任了谁，让他走进了自己的心。

他发现自己非常非常想家。他极度渴盼草薙的冷静与那常让人困惑的指导；渴盼葵温暖的微笑，渴盼尊长于社交与争强好胜的天性，渴盼了见平和的静谧。

最最重要的是，他渴盼Ai灿烂而顽皮的笑容。

他沉浸于自己的思绪之中，以至于几乎没有注意到他们已经降落到了要塞的中心。机器哔轻轻地拉了拉他的手腕，把他带回了现实，小小的机器人指向了前方。前面是一座砖砌建筑物，门“砰”地一声大开，合页吱嘎作响。一定有谁认出了他们三个，并通知了Revolver，因为就是他用这么大的力气摔开了门，见到Playmaker，他惊诧不已，几乎要忘记呼吸。Soulburner与Blue Maiden随后出现在门后。

“哦！天啊！”Soulburner大大咧开嘴笑着，走过Revolver，抓住Playmaker的一只手，紧紧握了握。Blue Maiden握住了另一只手。

“我早应该懂得会这样。”她颇为得意地笑了笑。

“你没事吧？？”Revolver脱口而出，走到他们中间。

不约而同地，四个人的目光忽然同时投向了Brave Max，他好像接受到了暗示，直起身子向Revolver干脆地行了一礼。

“长官！很抱歉我离开了自己的岗位，我马上就回去！”

“不用了，Brave Max。”Revolver对他说，“Go鬼塚和Faust报告说，他们马上就到了。去休息一下，吃点东西，这是你应得的。”

被称赞以后，Brave Max笑容满面。

“谢谢，长官！我会的！！”

他匆匆离开了，被排除在接下来的谈话之外，他有点失望。但他想Playmaker和其他人还有很多事要忙，以后还有的是时间和他多说说话。

Revolver转身将他们都引入屋内，最后，他看见了机器哔。他猛地后退，让Soulburner与Blue Maiden都立即进入警戒状态。机器哔好像并不理解他们的不安，当他们三人向自己的卡组伸手时，他困惑地歪着头。Playmaker走到他们中间，将机器哔挡在身后。

“机器哔是我们这边的。”他说，“他帮我逃出了Ai的堡垒。我们可以信任他。”

“没错！”机器哔吵吵闹闹地说，从Playmaker的臀部后边偷窥，“机器哔想帮不是主人的主人拯救大哥！”

“救谁？？你该不会是说Ai？？”Soulburner怒道，但Revolver和Playmaker立刻示意他安静。

“这里不行。”Playmaker说。

“里面。”Revolver命令道，指着他身后的建筑物。

Soulburner一边发着牢骚，一边乖乖地走了进去。Blue Maiden与Playmaker走在后面几步。Revolver最后一个走进来，锁上了他们身后的门，防止他们的谈话被打扰。之后坐在了桌子的最前面。他的右边是Soulburner与Blue Maiden，Soulburner小心翼翼地看着桌子对面的机器哔，而Blue Maiden完全就是带着公然的敌意看着这个小小的机器人。同样，机器哔似乎没有注意到这些。他急切地跳到Playmaker身旁的一张椅子上，开始摇晃着他的腿，表现出他的小孩子外表所有的那种蓬勃生机。一阵尴尬的沉默笼罩了整个房间，桌子两边都在试图决定谁先开口。

打破这紧张气氛的是Soulburner。

“请告诉我你是在开玩笑，”他说，恳求地看着Playmaker，“你不会真的想要去救Ai吧，不会吧？？”

“我们必须消灭他。”Blue Maiden插嘴，“他必须为他的所作所为付出代价。”

“你们甚至都不想和他谈谈？？”Playmaker回答。

“你以为我们没试过吗？！”她厉声说，“草薙这么做了，但Ai杀了他！！”

听到这些话，Playmaker也不得不退缩。Blue Maiden目光如冰——坚硬、无情、冷酷——她话语中的锋利能把他撕碎。

“我们已经没什么好谈的了，像Ai这样危险的东西应当被铲除。”

“你听听你自己在说什么？！”Playmaker反驳道，火气蹿了上来，“Ai不是一件东西！Ai是我们的朋友，他需要我们的帮助！”

“Playmaker，你不明白……”Soulburner试着说。

“我想我比这房间里的任何人都明白Blue Maiden想要什么，”Playmaker厉声说，目光从未离开Blue Maiden，“但复仇不是解决问题的办法！是的，Ai需要为他的罪行负责，但一定不是用他的生命！”

他停下来，逐个看着自己周围的面庞，评估他们的反应。在Blue Maiden的愠怒下，机器哔脸上的孩子气消失了，现在，他看起来只是惶恐着。Playmaker没法因此责备他。Soulburner看起来很担忧Blue Maiden的态度，但也顺从了她的意愿。Blue Maiden甚至懒得掩饰她的火气，恼怒地盯着Playmaker。在桌子的最前方，Revolver双臂交叉放在胸前，表情与从前一样深不可测。显然，他打算先听听双方的意见，然后再决定自己的立场。尽管Playmaker并不幻想他能让他们中的任何人接受自己的观点，他沮丧地叹了口气。

“这正是问题所在，现在你们和Ai都将对方视为坏人。如果你们彼此倾听，那么也许——！！”

“Ai说什么我都不想听！”Blue Maiden打断了他，拳头猛捶着桌子。“他的话能让我哥哥回来吗？！”

“你没有听——！”

“他杀了草薙兄弟！！难道你对此无动于衷吗？！”

“你能不能闭嘴？！”Playmaker咆哮道。

紧跟其后的沉默如此剑拔弩张，房间里的每个人都紧张起来。若表情能够杀人，Blue Maiden就会这么做，让Playmaker跌回他坐的地方去。Playmaker缓缓吸了一口气，平息冲动，断开了与她的对视。

“当然，他们的死令我很难过。”他平静地说，“但正如我之前所说，复仇不是解决问题的办法。这只会阻碍你的前进，这也正是一直以来阻碍你们所有人和Ai前进的东西。”

Blue Maiden张口，但Playmaker没有给她机会，继续说了下去。

“你们都没有未来——只有更深的痛苦、更重的仇恨、更多的战斗。那并不是生活。我比任何人都清楚这一点，这就是我想帮助你们的原因。帮助你们所有人——包括Ai。”

他的目光再次从她身上游离，看着桌子，似乎沉入了某种只有他看得见的图景中。

“他很痛苦，他正受着折磨，如果他能感受到那样的情感，那么显然他不仅仅是一件东西，他是一个活着的生命，他该享有同你我一样生活的权利。”

Blue Maiden猛地扭过头去，脸色阴沉，满面怒色。她的下巴绷起来，牙齿咬紧，回以从未表达的深深讽刺。

“Playmaker，”Revolver终于开口了，所有的目光都集中到了他的身上。他忧心忡忡的深锁的眉头，清楚地暗示了Playmaker他会站在哪一边，“你实际上是在要我们给一个屠戮者第二次机会，因为你觉得他很孤独，因为你为他感到难过，是这样吗？！”

接着，又是一阵剑拔弩张的沉默。看到Playmaker低垂的头，忧虑在Soulburner的胃里翻江倒海。Playmaker那丛张扬的金黄刘海垂落在前额，完全掩住了他的表情。他的双手握拳，放在面前的桌上，开始微微颤抖。但直到他再次抬头，Soulburner才意识到，这颤抖并非出于愤怒或恐惧，而是出自深深的悲悯。他看起来那样地迷茫而孤独，以至于Soulburner的心也在因同情而刺痛。但Playmaker在他有所动作之前就开口了。

“这是不对的。”

他的声音听起来比房间里任何人曾听过的都无助。Revolver惊得好像差一点就要摔倒，连Blue Maiden看起来也讶异这一贯坚韧的少年的表现。忽然，Playmaker看着机器哔，机器哔抬头来盯着他，大大的金色眼睛里满是困惑。

“他们不仅仅是机器。”他说，“他们有感觉。当我向机器哔解释的时候，他能明白为什么我想回家……为什么这不能适用于Ai呢？在我非常清楚他有多么痛苦的时候，为什么我不该为他感到难过？他……身处和每个人无异的痛苦之中，为什么我不该难过？？”

他的双手紧紧地扣在一起，像无意识的恳求，他将前额贴上去，在深深的痛楚中紧闭双眼。

“杀了他真的能让你们所有人都觉得好些吗？！真的如此吗？！”

他们都不知道如何回答。只有机器哔敢动作，把一只手放在他的手臂上以示抚慰。接着是最漫长的沉默，Soulburner、Blue Maiden和Revolver都彼此投去充满罪恶感的目光。他们能说些什么？难道他们的感受都是错的吗？Playmaker显而易见的痛楚困扰着他们所有人，尽管他们不愿承认。但完全忽略他们过去两年经历的所有悲伤与痛苦感觉也是错的。战争已经改变了他们——但这是好是坏？他们不再确定。

至于Playmaker，他自己也不知道如何回答自己的问题。他不愿相信这是真的。这果真是他命中注定的事吗？不论他可能去哪里，他都注定要毁灭Ai？对他的寻找而言，这意味着什么？即使他找到了Ai，他会不会只是被迫一次又一次，永无止境地毁灭他？

他终于放下了双手，其他人都非常震惊地发现他那双明亮的绿色眼眸中盈满泪水。

“他的所作所为是不正确的，”他沙哑地说，“他该为此负责。但我不希望他死，不希望他因我而死。”

一说出来，他就意识到这些话是多么由衷，并且终于明白了为什么他最初会去寻找Ai。他所想要的只是纠正他认为已经铸成的可怕错误，Ai曾说过，他的行动是为了阻止这一切成为现实——为了阻止游作的死亡与数百万人的痛苦。但对游作来说，这代价太过高昂了。这不公平。在他们决斗之后的日子里，他曾试图理解Ai的感受，他曾如此努力地想要原谅他。但Playmaker现在非常肯定地意识到，他不能。他不能原谅Ai从自己手中放弃了选择——不允许游作拯救他。Playmaker仍然相信人类与伊格尼斯之间的共存是可能的，即使现在面对着这样的未来，他的Ai为之战斗，为之死去而逃避的未来。

这不公平。因为Ai在消失前的几秒钟，才说出他所做的一切……？“……我爱你……”

Playmaker的脸忽然感觉发烫。他生气地拂去思绪与泪水。现在，这二者都不能帮助他，他必须专注于眼前的任务。无论其他三人怎么决定，他都要为了拯救这个次元的Ai做一切必要的事情。然后，他会回到自己的次元，去救出他的Ai，不论怎样。他不得不相信，Ai还在那里，等着他。他只是不能接受，这并非事实。当他找到Ai的时候，他有好多话要说……

这时，其他人已经反应过来，他们全都想立刻说话。

“Playmaker，不是——！”

“这不是你的错，这只是——！”

“这就是为什么我不想让你卷入这场混乱——！”

Playmaker摇了摇头，他们都安静了下来。

“你们搞错重点了……”他开口，但Revolver从椅子上站起，皱着眉头。

“你表现得好像这是一个‘原谅和忘记’的简单行为，”汉诺的领导人说，语气中带着一锤定音的意味，“但事实并非如此。他给这座城市带来如此众多的灾难，你还指望我们再给他一次机会吗？”

“我们给了你机会。”Playmaker平静地回答，“还是说你忘了汉诺塔？”

Revolver目瞪口呆，几乎不知道要如何回答这个问题，当他笨拙地想说些什么的时候，Playmaker已经说完了。

“你通过吸收成千上万人的意识数据，几乎毁灭了整个Link VRAINS。只要能实现你的目标，你不在乎伤害了谁。你致使成千上万人在一段时间内的实际脑死亡，如果我输掉了我们之间的决斗，汉诺塔完成，是否也会让你成为一个屠戮者？那么，为什么你能得到第二次机会，而Ai不能？”

Revolver保持着沉默，为他无法反驳这些事实深感不安。Playmaker只是疲倦地叹了口气，结束了这次对话。他不再关心能否得到他们的支持。看来，他又一次，要靠自己的力量带来和平了。到现在，他该习惯了，他想。

当Link Sense“砰”地一声贯穿他的身体，让他在椅子上直起身来的时候，他的疲倦立即消失了。他转向门口，瞥见一些蓝紫色的数据粒子掠过窗户，仅仅几秒后，外面卷起狂风，发出反常的咆哮，疯狂地在建筑四周抽打着，玻璃几乎要从窗框上被剥下。

“哦，不！”他听见机器哔气喘吁吁，立刻确切地明白了他的Link Sense一直试图警告他的是什么。

Ai来了。

他抢在其他人之前冲出门。平民们要么竞相寻找掩护，要么竭尽全力地保护散落在营地周围的帐篷和供应品。他抬起一只手臂，凝视狂风。在围墙上，汉诺骑士们正低着头，竭尽全力站稳脚跟。

风掀开他的头发，撕扯他的四肢，狂风中的一小卷在他身后盘旋，惊人地把他向前推了几步。于是，他毋庸置疑地明白了，他正在被直接挑战。他放下手臂，召唤他的D滑板。

“Playmaker，不！！”他听到Soulburner的喊声。

他冲向空中，尽可能小心地在暴烈的风中穿行。风似乎都聚集在下方，推动他更快地靠近围墙，他不禁觉得这些都是Ai计划的一部分。他没有反抗，他知道他会安全越过围墙，因为Ai想要面对他。

当他到达墙顶时，他立刻被数十名SOLtiS士兵朝人类据点齐步前进的景象惊呆了。在他们前方是最后一批人类幸存者，他们逃跑着、尖叫着。Playmaker强迫自己的目光越过他们，他知道Ai对他们没有兴趣，他的目标是Playmaker。他很快就发现，一个黑影正在半空飞行，站在军队中心的一面D滑板上。他张开双臂，引领着数据风暴，他的披风被风拍打着，如同猛禽的双翼。

他感知到，而不是看到，Ai在注意他。机器人放下了双臂，与此同时，SOLtiS士兵停了下来，踏着整齐划一的可怕脚步。突然，风开始在Ai的身下盘旋，很快就形成了百年难遇的巨大旋涡。Playmaker看着它小心地迂回穿过SOLtiS士兵的军团，直至抵达战场中央。他再也看不到Ai了，但他毫无疑问地确信这机器人的所在。他在数据风暴之中等待Playmaker前来与他一起。

他转过身，最后看了一眼人类的据点。最后一批难民已经进入建筑群，大门紧锁，抵御迫在眉睫的威胁。Playmaker利落地点了点头，表示满意。他知道，人类现在是安全的，而他们能否一直安全下去，取决于他。他用D滑板快速绕了据点一圈，然后直奔数据风暴。他的脉搏开始加快，他脑海中回响起那一声熟悉的呼唤，催他一往无前。

驾驭疾风吧，Playmaker！


	12. 终局（In the end）

“We are not interested in the possibility of defeat. Not within the silence of a deserted alley, nor the clamor of a crowded street. F.E.A.R. cannot be vanquished; we cannot be destroyed. F.E.A.R. will rise up again and control the masses, take back the power, and crush the insurgent horde.”

我们不关心失败的概率，我们不会在荒芜小巷的寂静中失败，不会在拥挤街道的喧闹中失败。F.E.A.R不会被征服，我们不会被摧毁。F.E.A.R将卷土重来，控制群众，夺回权力，镇压叛乱。

“As war fades into the distant memories of enlightened pigs and open wounds, the rebels will begin to perish. One by one, they should feel the fear of dying young…not ignore the chance to scream…lie awake at night in terror, admitting F.E.A.R. will return to glory.”

当战争远去，成为开智猪猡与裸露伤口的遥远记忆，叛军便将开始灭亡。他们该一个接一个地感受到死于年少的恐惧……抓紧机会尖叫……在惊惧中辗转反侧，承认F.E.A.R将重归荣光。

“And the story of rebels who set out to conquer will finish in blood…”

而那些发起讨伐的叛军故事，将以血画上句号……

-F.E.A.R. Transmission #3: As War Fades, Black Veil Brides

In the end

最后

As you fade into the night

随着你消失在夜幕的天籁

Who will tell the story of your life

谁会传颂你传奇的存在？

And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)

谁又会将你最后的道别记载

Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid

只因最后我无惧

I'm not afraid to die.

无惧死亡的到来

-In The End, Black Veil Brides

（歌词翻译来自网易云）

当Playmaker冲进数据风暴的中央，狂风猛烈地冲击着他。然而，他并不担忧自己的安全，他知道他将毫发无损地抵达平静的风暴中心。Ai想让他到这里，想面对他。他会让Playmaker安然无恙地通过数据风暴，只要这样，他就能亲自了结Playmaker。

“欢迎，Playmaker~！”冲进暴风眼的那一刻，他听见Ai咯咯地笑了起来，“很高兴再次见到你~！！”

他抬起头，发现Ai正站在D滑板上，悬浮在他头顶，披风和头发在风中懒洋洋地抖动着，脸上带着恶劣的微笑。

“很遗憾我们没法在更好的场合见面，”他继续说，“我觉得我们本来可以相处顺利的。但现在，恐怕我不得不杀了你。”

“Ai，”Playmaker小心翼翼地回答，“我不想和你战斗。拜托了。我只想和你谈谈。”

但Ai显然没有听进去。他从他的卡组中抽出一张卡片，当他看到这张卡，一个错乱的笑容咧到耳根。他将卡片举到头顶，松开手，卡片在空中盘旋并开始疯狂地自转。

“你想看一个有趣的把戏吗，Playmaker~？这是我自己发明的~！连雄伟强大的Revolver也做不到~！！”

他打了个响指，头上的卡片就裂成了一团精巧的数据粒子薄雾，粒子不断分散、裂生，直到覆盖Ai的全身。Playmaker战战兢兢地看着Ai的D滑板消失，薄雾重新聚拢，沿着Ai的四肢固化为深紫色的盔甲，肩膀和膝盖突出巨大的尖刺。一块胸甲合在他胸前，当一把巨剑在他右手显现时，Playmaker很快就认出，这是属于暗黑骑士的盔甲。

他惊奇地直起身来，Ai只是再次咯咯地笑了起来，然后漫不经心地转动手中的剑，将剑靠在肩上。

“你真的那么吃惊~？在这个世界，我掌控一切！这意味着我可以跟我的怪兽融合，获得它的能力，消灭任何反对我的人~！”

他做好准备，微微下蹲，双手握住剑柄。他几乎是开玩笑地眯起眼睛，向Playmaker露出如狼似虎的表情。

“别动，”他轻声说，“这只会很疼~！”

当Ai急冲过来，半空跃起，以不可思议的速度向Playmaker挥来巨剑时，Playmaker仅有一瞬来作出反应。幸运的是，Playmaker的反应更快，他蹲在自己的滑板上，躲过了第一次水平切削。他用同样的动作抓住D滑板，当第二次垂直切削落下，他尽可能地向后倾斜闪开了攻击。Playmaker继续他的动作，平稳地翻转过来，然后向风暴中部冲去，在那里，他有更多的余地回旋。

他的头脑一片混乱。Ai怎么就和他的怪兽融为了一体？！那么大的一把剑，他要怎么才能有保护自己免受伤害的可能？！他的衣装提供了一定程度的保护，但不足以抵挡刀锋。答案一定在他的卡组里。然而，当他伸向卡组时，Ai突然出现在他面前，金色的眼睛里闪烁着狂野的光芒。

“你觉得你还能跑多久？！”

他挥剑砍向Playmaker的喉咙，Playmaker竭力跪伏下来，他感到剑刃嗖嗖作响，仅仅在他头顶几厘米。他的让自己的下压动作变成了随风摇摆的俯冲，他紧紧地贴着D滑板，高速前行。Ai只是笑了笑，轻轻松松地在空中盘旋追踪。Playmaker有些沮丧地注意到，他不再依靠D滑板飞行，因而在机动性方面有明显的优势。但幸运的是，Playmaker依然保持着速度上的优势。他调平D滑板，让自己停下来，接着很快就抬头瞥见Ai径直朝他冲来，他立即飞向数据风暴的边缘。不久，他顺着天然的涡流向天空上升，再次伸向了他的卡组。

Playmaker知道对Ai来说，纠正路线并追逐上来并不是难事。但他已经拉开了足够的距离。最终，他抽出了一张卡。当解码语者出现在他手上时，他的眼睛稍稍睁大了一些。然后，那熟悉的Link Sense的刺痛“呯”地传遍了他的全身。他畏缩了一下。一种与心跳无异的奇怪感觉突然开始在他的胸腔里有节奏地跳动，它迫使他自己的心跳逐步放慢以与之配合，然后，一种神秘的平静充满了他的内心。

他永远无法向他人解释——甚至对自己也不行——但，不知为何，他毫无疑问地明白解码语者想要被抽出。Ai曾是它的朋友，不知何故，Playmaker懂得解码语者想要拯救Ai，和他一样。

Playmaker怎么恰好就知道呢？这完全没有逻辑可言。但他没有质疑。不知怎的，他明白在胸腔中跳动的第二个心跳是电子宙的力量。先前，在他第一次面对Revolver的病毒清除程序，对方试图让他相信所有的电子宙怪兽都消失了的时候，他也有过这样的感觉。他以为自己要独自面对Ai，这是错的。或许Revolver和其他人并不相信他的观点，但他的怪兽与他同在。此时此刻，电子宙的所有力量都在他身后。

他闭上眼睛，倚靠着那种感觉。也许他曾争论，卡片不可能有感知能力——卡片只是数据，因而不会有感觉。但，如果他真的相信Ai不只是一个人工智能程序，而是一个真实活着的生命，那么相信他卡组里的怪兽同样如此，真的有那么牵强吗？他睁开眼，看着手中的卡片，凛然一笑。他会让解码语者面对Ai，但要做到这一点，他还需要更多帮助。

他将解码语者放到左手，再次从卡组中抽卡。

“我召唤比特精灵！”

小小的白色生灵在一阵光芒中出现在他面前，兴高采烈地叫着自己的名字，轻巧地跟着他的脚步。接着，Playmaker向前方伸出一只手。

“出现吧，引导未来的回路！”

话一出口，一股前所未有的能量从他的胸腔深处喷薄而出，一直涌向手臂。指尖拱起一道闪电，射向空中，一如既往，但感觉大不相同——不仅仅是游戏的一个程序功能，更像是某种古老而强大的力量，以他作为导管。这感觉令他微微颤抖，无法呼吸，满是敬畏。这就是只有这个次元才能呈现给他的，链接召唤的真正力量吗？

仅仅几分钟后，链接之门便出现了。紧跟在Playmaker身后的Ai咆哮着，加快了速度。但他知道自己太大意了，没有足够的时间赶上阻止召唤了。当他拉近距离时，他挥起暗黑骑士的剑，但在剑刃碰到他之前，Playmaker一眨眼就消失了。Ai猛地停了下来，开始扫描这个区域，但即使是超乎常人的传感器也无法追踪Playmaker的位置，因为他正穿行在链接之门间的阈境空间中，似乎在以光速前行。Ai甚至无法计算他可能会在哪里重新出现。这些意图误导了他的传感器。他待在原地，继续扫描着第二道链接之门，哪怕是最轻微的一道闪光。

与此同时，Playmaker发现自己正沿着一条隧道飞驰，隧道中真切地闪烁着五彩斑斓的光芒。他有一种模糊的熟悉感觉，但不能确定那是什么。空气中的能量如此充盈，以至于他的皮肤都能感到能量的颤动。他的身体无法控制地回以轻微的颤抖。他本能地做了个手势，一个链接标记在他面前的隧道出现，悬停在仅仅数米之遥的地方，他向前冲去。

“箭头确认！”他说，他的声音无数次地回响到他耳中，如同他的圣歌为教堂的唱诗班所呼应。“召唤条件是，至少一只通常怪兽，我将比特精灵设置到链接标记！”

随着另一声高兴的鸣叫，小小的怪兽滑过他面前，数秒间就化为光芒消失在箭头中。链接标记的中心被点亮激活，条件符合，接受标记。链接标记停下了闪动，Playmaker闪过它，链接蜘蛛从另一侧出现，黑色的金属腿弯曲了一会儿，然后落在他身边。召唤完成，另一个链接之门显现，他们重新出现在现实中数据风暴的某处，离Ai很远。

“你以为那只小虫子能伤到我？！”Ai嗤之以鼻，立即追了上去。但Playmaker的召唤还远远没有结束。

“由于链接蜘蛛的效果，比特精灵返回场上！并召唤链接杀戮者！”

他一说完，两只怪兽便出现在他两侧。在他左侧，链接杀戮者的披风在风中猎猎作响，而比特精灵在他右侧欢快地旋转蹦跳。当Playmaker唤回链接之门时，Ai懊丧地咆哮起来。

“别再耍花招了！”他喊道，“堂堂正正地面对我，你这胆小鬼！”

他比任何人都清楚，Playmaker会忽视他想激起交锋的意图，但值得一试。Playmaker消失在链接之门中时，他再次尖叫着停了下来，直白地咒骂着开始新一次搜寻。和之前一样，他只等待了很短的时间，链接之门便在他下方的某处打开了。Ai没有犹豫，一头扎向Playmaker，他几乎没注意到比特精灵和链接杀戮者已经被蜜罐机器人所取代。他唯一关心的是了结Playmaker的性命。

如果说Playmaker在这场战斗中有任何顾虑的话，那也不是因为Ai。解码语者的卡片似乎在他手中兴奋地悸动，Playmaker自己也感受到些许头晕，带着某种异质的欣快。第二次链接召唤让他几乎眩晕，他的心脏在对第三次的期盼中狂跳不止。他再次伸手指向前方。

“出现吧！引导未来的回路！”

回路出现了，伴随着有力的“啪！”的一声。Playmaker再次跳进隧道，链接标记几乎立刻就出现了，Playmaker将蜜罐机器人与链接蜘蛛设置到箭头。解码语者以强大的力量突破标记，Playmaker的双膝几乎要在兴奋中发软。他对这只怪兽凛冽而满意地笑了笑，他感觉，而不是看到，这怪兽同他一样。他们已经准备好了，是时候面对Ai了。

但出口的门扉并未出现。

Playmaker意识到这一点时，感到一阵惊恐。然而，片刻之后，解码语者在他面前俯冲下来，它的整个外形分离崩解，直至只剩一个金属框架，Playmaker在震惊中僵直不动，直到怪兽的手臂、双腿、头部、胸部都分离开来，向后移动，与Playmaker身体的相应部位保持一致。当他明白解码语者不仅仅是想简单地在他身边加入战斗时，他的心跳到了喉咙里。解码语者想与他合为一体战斗。

一个热切的笑容浮现在Playmaker脸上——对他而言这全然不是他的性格，但他会将这归咎于突然来袭的头晕眼花的迷狂。他直起身子，张开双臂。金属框架的四肢忽然变为一团团光球，紧紧地压在他身上。这种接触并不叫人不快，这是一种温暖的感觉，让人想起一个朋友安心的握手。他的脑海中一直闪现着那些从前和草薙一起工作时的情景，草薙将一只手放在他的肩膀上，以示鼓励。那个时候他甚至发现，这简单的动作是多么奇怪地令人感到安慰。现在的他也从解码语者那里得到了相同的安慰，并对此心存感激。

从他们接触的地方，光芒化作了解码语者的蓝色盔甲，更光滑、更具流线型。肩铠在他细瘦的肩膀上成形，镶嵌着金色的边缘，向后伸展，形成宽大有力的翅膀。一副护手在他的前臂上成形，左边的护手在他的决斗盘周围形成完美的直线。护胫甲盖住他的小腿与大腿，胸甲与背甲舒适地附在躯干上，最后，解码语者标志性的头盔化作一个圆环，轻轻套在Playmaker的额上。

Playmaker惊讶于盔甲的轻便与舒适，他试着弯了弯手掌和手腕，发现他可以正常地活动，仿佛盔甲并不存在一样。他握紧拳头，目不转睛地盯着前方。现在，他们准备好了。解码语者似乎赞同，因为链接之门终于出现在他们面前。在他冲入门扉时，Playmaker的D滑板消失了。

眨眼间他便重新出现在Ai的身后。Ai立刻转过身来，举起暗黑骑士的剑来应对。当他看到Playmaker的新外观时，他眯起了眼。

“你知道，没人喜欢山寨的人。”他低吼道。

“Ai，拜托。”Playmaker再次试探，“我们没必要这样。我们可以只是谈谈。”

“我只有一句话要对你说！”

Ai冲向Playmaker，Playmaker立刻将解码语者的剑握在手中，挡下了最初的一击。他躲开了接下来的几次攻击，很快占了上风，让Ai大吃一惊。Playmaker人生中从未用过剑，但解码语者熟练地指导着他的动作。Playmaker相信他怪兽的本能——更倾向于技术。他们以完美的同步性动作着，思想、身体与心灵连为一体。

Ai很快从纠缠中挣脱出来，双手几乎握死了剑柄，他的面孔在愤怒中扭曲得难以辨认。

“你怎么敢到这里来！为什么你就不能置身事外！”

“Ai……”

“一切都在我的掌控之中，直到你出现，毁了一切！！为什么你总是把一切都毁掉？！”

他飞快地折返，对Playmaker挥下一连串的攻击，这些攻击都被轻易击退了。

“你本该与这些无关，游作！！”Ai大叫道，“如果你不插手，现在这一切就不会发生了！”

Playmaker明白，这些话并不是对他，而是对另一个藤木游作说的。他的心在刺痛。如果他能以某种方式触碰到Ai就好了。但Ai突然将他超人的力量全部注入攻击之中，Playmaker挣扎着闪避。他知道他不能等到Ai筋疲力尽——他的SOLtiS义体永远不会筋疲力尽。如果Playmaker想赢得这场战斗，他就必须主动出击。

他等待着，直到Ai发起极重的一击，然后因失去平衡而跌倒。他从剑刃下方猛冲过去，开始用一系列进攻施压。Ai挑衅地怒吼，很快，空气中到处都响起剑刃相击的声音，几乎淹没了数据风暴的咆哮。他用力地推着，迫使Ai一路穿过他们的临时角斗场，然后回来，他将自己全部的悲伤与愤怒都倾注到攻击之中，感受到解码语者与暗黑骑士的力量随着时间的流逝越来越强大。有时，他们互相分离，飞出很远，然后折返相撞，再次攻击彼此。

Playmaker与Ai很快就在巨大的能量与高速的移动中成为模糊的残影，仅仅是相撞时弹跳的两道光弧。他们都没有注意到周围的数据风暴变得越来越不稳定，他们都太专注于对方，太执着以至于没有意识到他们势均力敌，因此Ai完全无法集中精力来维持风暴。每当他们剑刃相碰，螺旋就会摇摆不定地涌动；每当他们分离开去，风暴就会平稳下来。

一声喉底的尖啸从Playmaker身体的深处发出，那是一种纯粹的、原始的东西，从他的腹部开始上升，然后冲出喉咙。它记录了他所有的愤怒与悲伤，表达了他全部的痛苦与恐惧，它甚至可与最强烈的数据风暴的咆哮相匹敌，他将一切都引入最后一击中。Ai同样吼出自己的呐喊作为回应，并挥剑与Playmaker相撞，但不论是呐喊还是剑刃，都无法与Playmaker相抗。在双剑相击时，他释放了自战斗开始以来集聚的所有能量。他不知道的是，Ai也有同样的打算。

他们周围的空气如鞭子般啪啪作响。剑刃在他们手中粉碎，他们水平飞向相反的方向，铠甲完全分解了，暗黑骑士和解码语者的力量消耗殆尽。Ai对数据风暴的控制最终完全崩溃了，他们周身的风都消失了。Playmaker所剩的意识只够他召唤D滑板并抓稳。他颤抖着四肢挣扎站起，迅速瞥了Ai一眼，发觉他也身陷同样的困境。他们彼此疲累地无声注目，两个人都喘着粗气。Playmaker知道他已经无力继续战斗，但Ai，凭着他不知疲倦的机器人义体，可以轻易地重开作战。

击锤跳开的声音将他们的注意力拉向了突然出现的Revolver。他站在D滑板上，离Ai很近，手里拿着一把硕大的枪械，一侧有着细长的银色线圈，连接着枪管里的什么东西。在Revolver仔细瞄准时，Ai挑衅地盯着。

“别，动，除非你想尝尝EMP枪的滋味。”

“Revolver——！”Playmaker在呼吸间喘息。

他不能让Revolver开枪。毫无疑问，那支枪是用来发射强力的电磁冲的，考虑到Ai实际上是一台行走的电脑，它肯定会扰乱他的整个硬盘，或者更糟，完全抹消他的程序。Revolver扫了一眼Playmaker，面无表情。

“非常感谢你的协助，Playmaker，但我要从——！”

无论Revolver想说什么，那些话语都因紧扼而窒息了，Ai的手指突然紧紧地抓住了他的喉咙。机器人没有移动，但他可伸展的手臂能接触到的距离却相当长。当Revolver松开EMP枪时 ，Playmaker呆住了。Revolver抬起双手，徒劳地刮擦着Ai的钢铁手指。

“你的最终救援并不像你想象的那么可爱，Revolver。”Ai低吼道，“你只是很恼人。”

突然，他的手臂开始卷回，将Revolver以恐怖的力量从D滑板上拉了出来。当这个男人到他跟前时，Ai毫不客气地扯下了他手腕上纤细的决斗盘。Revolver双眼鼓起，拼命挥手想要夺回决斗盘，但他所能做的只有眼睁睁地看着Ai用一只手把它揉碎，仿佛那只是一张纸片。Revolver的D滑板在数据粒子的爆炸中瞬间消解，他标志性的装束很快紧随其后。就这样，Revolver，汉诺骑士的领导人，人类的捍卫者，消失了。

现在无助地悬吊在三百米高空上的，是鸿上了见，被卡着喉咙，身上所穿的只是追随他的常规部队的薄薄制服。现在，他连自卫的武器的没有了。他挣扎着想摆脱Ai的掐扼，徒劳地踢着双腿。Ai低头看着这个男人时，表情冷酷而漠然。

“所以……就这样结束了，嗯？”他的声音太过冷静，“你想过最终会这样收场吗，我的宿敌？这么多年来，你一直想要杀了我，然后，最终，我被证明为是最优秀的物种。”

了见踢出了一条腿，试图缓解气管受到的压力。

“……蟑螂！”他唾了一口。

当Ai更紧地扼住他的时候，一口气从他的喉咙里被挤出来。Ai的脸上露出铁石般的微笑。

“对，我是只蟑螂——即使在这世界最恶劣的环境中，我也能生存下来，但你……？”

他捏得更紧了，了见发不出一点声音。当身体松弛下来的时候，他的眼睛开始上翻。

“你和你的种族只不过是蚂蚁，而我将要消灭整个蚁群。”

“Ai，别！！”Playmaker突然大叫起来，他一点点地将D滑板挪到尽可能近的地方，向面前的景象伸出手，“拜托了，你在伤害他！！放开他！！”

几秒钟后，Ai缓缓地，古怪地将头转向Playmaker，一双大睁的眼睛里闪烁着明显错乱的光芒，他意识到了自己的用词不当。

“……好吧~！”

他放开了手。

了见软弱无力的身体如石头一样骤然坠落。

“不！！”Playmaker尖叫道。

他试图冲向那个男人，但Ai在同一时刻移动起来，射出右手，掐住了Playmaker的咽喉。他自己紧跟其后，擒住Playmaker，两人都被撞出了D滑板，和了见一起落向地面。

Playmaker疯狂地与Ai扭打在一起，不顾一切地抓住卡着他喉咙的那只手。没有决斗盘，了见无法召唤D滑板来自救，Playmaker必须帮他！但Ai的抓握如钢铁般坚固，Playmaker知道他永远不可能在足够的时间里获得自由。他几乎陷入绝望，直到他眼角的余光瞥见一丝光芒，看到机器哔以极快的速度划过天空，他只有几秒钟的时间来欣赏小小的机器人从空中抓过了见的场景，而后他的背猛地砸到了地上。

肺中突然排出的氧气令他如此震惊，以至于他非常肯定自己的心脏已经完全停止跳动了。除了星星，他什么也看不见，除了贯穿骨架的可怕麻木，他什么也感觉不到。突然，仍然无法呼吸的事实在他头脑中尖叫起来，激起了一阵肾上腺素。他竭尽全力地挣扎着、踢踹着，直到Ai的手终于松开，他终于能痛苦地颤抖着喘一口气，将氧气吸入缺氧的双肺。

当他的视野变得清晰，他发现自己仰躺在地上，Ai跨坐在他的腰上。他们撞击的力度如此巨大，以至于地面上形成了一个颇有规模的大坑，灰尘仍在空中翻滚，试图在下风处找个地方安定。当他意识到Playmaker的装束已经完全被这次下坠所粉碎时，又一阵惊恐袭来。他变成了藤木游作，再一次变成了完完全全、彻彻底底的人类，根本不能与一个疯狂的、力量超人的机器人匹敌。他挣扎着，拉着Ai的手臂，但很快就放弃了，他知道自己的努力毫无用处。

“Ai。”他嘶哑地说。

Ai死一般地沉默。他金色的眼睛凝视着游作，却并没有真正看着他，仿佛陷入了某种恍惚。

“Ai，拜托……！”

他不知道Ai现在是否还能听到他的声音。相反，游作只能无助地看着Ai慢慢地向军装夹克伸出手，取出一把长刀。游作的眼睛睁得很大，再一次挣扎着对抗Ai非人的重量。拜托了，不能就这么结束！就是不能！

“住手，”游作央求道。

但Ai没有停下。他将刀高举到游作胸口上方，然后迅速刺了下去。

“别这样！”

游作不敢看了。他紧紧地闭上了双眼，拼命地挣扎，但他知道这是无济于事的。在这个次元，藤木游作会死去两次。

接着是沉闷的一声“砰”，然后是一片死寂，寂静到游作怀疑自己是不是死得太快，以至于自己都没有发觉。某种温暖湿润的东西打在他脸上。雨？扼住他喉咙的力量完全松开了，他睁开了眼。

Ai将刀刺进了松软的土里，没有造成任何伤害，离他的头只有几厘米。机器人弯着身子坐在他身上，整个身体都在颤抖，眼泪不受抑制地打在他脸上。又有几滴打湿了游作的面颊，他迅速眨了眨眼，完全不知道如何回应。

“为什么？？”Ai啜泣着，“我恨你。那为什么我不能杀了你？？”

游作只是抬头看着他，全然不敢相信。Ai不能杀了他？

不，他断定。Ai不想杀了他。

“对不起，”机器人说，“对不起，游作……”

Ai如此悲伤，如此痛苦，游作的心碎了。他伸手去触碰Ai的脸庞。此时，一声枪响，Ai的鼻孔里满是某种奇特的金属般的嘶嘶声，机器人的眼睛突然鼓起，猛地倾身，后背怪异地拱起，他的嘴唇作出尖叫的唇形，发不出声。电荷在机器人的身体上急剧爆裂，他颤抖着，剧烈抽搐。

“Ai！！”游作喊着，强迫自己站起来，Ai从他身上跌落。

过了一会儿，闪烁的电光停止了，Ai的后背和嘴唇里飘起烟雾。他的眼睛紧紧注视着游作的双目，深深地充满了惨烈的痛苦。

“Yusa……ku……”失真的电子音沙哑地响起，然后他的眼睛翻了上去。

游作绝望地伸出双臂，跪坐在地上，抓住了Ai。他看见三个巨大的电极烧尽了Ai的披风与军装夹克，甚至连下面的合成皮肤也烧焦了。这些电极上的电线连接着一根银色的长电缆，电缆连向Go鬼塚手中的改装步枪。Faust站在他身旁，手中拿着一模一样的武器。它们看起来与之前Revolver手持的EMP枪相似，两个人看上去都很冷峻。

“嗯……一枪还杀不了他？”鬼塚用一种厌烦的语气问道，“真让人赞叹。”

“我会了结他。”Faust回答，瞄准了那个无助的机器人。

“不！！”游作哭喊着，双臂抱住Ai的后背，保护他免受任何进一步的攻击。“拜托了，住手！不要伤害他！”

“Faust，退下！”了见的命令从游作身后传来，他转头，看到那个白发的男人走了过来，机器哔兴高采烈地跟在他身后蹦蹦跳跳。

“可是他还活着。”Faust放下武器时，鬼塚抗议道。

“他会一直这样下去。”了见平和地回答。

他从制服口袋里取出一个光滑的黑色项圈，跪在游作身旁。

“我自己发明了这个装置。”看到游作好奇的表情，他解释道，同时小心翼翼地将装置系在Ai的脖颈上。“它能干扰他所有的主要频率，阻止他远程访问其他系统，这会限制他的一些力量，但不会干扰他大部分的内部进程。”

项圈发出哔哔的声音，前端亮起绿灯。游作将手伸进Ai的披风，公然违抗地盯着了见。在那样的注视下，了见看起来有些不自在，只是将电极从Ai的背上卸下来。

“在我们决定如何处置他之前，项圈会一直管束着他。”他转向Faust和鬼塚。

“请把他羁押起来。”

两个人立刻过来，尽管游作将Ai抱得更紧，试图反抗他们，但三对一，他寡不敌众。

“不！”他抗议道，当了见最终撬开他的左手，抓住他不动时，他几乎歇斯底里。Faust拖着Ai走向营地。“拜托了，不要！Ai！！”

“没事了，藤木。”了见平静地说，“现在，结束了。现在，一切都结束了。”


	13. 最终播送（Final Transmission）

“This is to be our final transmission. The rebels have defeated our illustrious armies. ”

这将是我们最后一次播送，叛军已经击败了我们杰出的军队。

“They have damaged our intention with an ugly and defiant malevolence. All that we love and care for will sink into the abyss of a new dark age, made more sinister and, perhaps, more protracted by the light of perverted science and rebellion. The whole root and heavy core will perish and starve in captivity.”

他们用丑陋而目中无人的恶毒毁了我们的意图。我们所热爱在意的一切都将沉入崭新的黑暗时代的深渊。堕落科学与大逆不道的光辉，令这时代更为险恶，也许，还会更为漫长。它全部的根须与沉重的核心，将在囚禁中饥饿死亡。

“You will never win your freedom.”

你永远不会赢得自由。

“You cannot escape F.E.A.R.” 

你无法逃离F.E.A.R。

-F.E.A.R. Final Transmission, Black Veil Brides

“请别动，这样我才好检查——！”医生请求道，但游作不听她的话。

这是他被带到检查室来的第三次了，他从台上跳下来，径直走向门口。医生和助手第四次在他抵达之前抓住了他。医生提出请求，而助手们只是默默地拦住他的去路。第三个特别强壮的助手将一只手放在游作的腰侧，把他从地板上提起来，把他放回检查台上，仿佛他轻若无物。他与游作对视，完全没有被少年恼怒的绿瞳吓到。

“藤木君，拜托了。”医生再次请求，并再一次拿着手电筒走近他，“拜托了，让我检查吧！你摔得很重，我们想确保你没有脑震荡。”

“我跟你说了——我没事，”他反驳道，在她想用手电筒照他的一只眼睛时躲开了她的手，“Ai在哪儿？？我要见他。”

“你会见到的——等我做完检查！”

这次游作把目光转向了她，但她只是逮住机会牢牢抓住他的头，用手电筒彻底检查了他的眼睛。

“你感到头晕吗？有头疼或恶心的感觉吗？”

“没有。听着，我跟你说了，我没事。我只是想见Ai。我想确保他没事！”

“而我只是想确定你没事！”

“那为什么我说我没事的时候你不信呢？！”游作终于崩溃了，猛地挣脱了她的手。他几乎要从台上摔下来，最近的两个助手伸手抓着他的手臂扶住他，但这个动作只是激起了他内心陈年的本能恐惧。

他们不让他离开。

“不！”他听到自己的叫喊，从他们的接触范围里后退，好像被烧着了一样。“别碰我！”

“好，好。我想这样就够了。”Vira靠在门框上说。游作不知道她什么时候来的，在这儿毫无遮掩地看着这副光景站了多久。但她一踏进房间，立刻就将房间里的气氛镇定下来。她很快地向他微笑致意，然后看了看医生。

“我想我应该接手这里的工作。”

“主任，我很抱歉……”她开口，但Vira在她将道歉完全说出口之前便挥手驳回。

“别担心，你们都只是在做自己的工作，我想藤木君知道这点，对吧？”

游作的心仍在胸膛中狂跳不止，但他点点头，突然感到有些不好意思。他明白，这些人并不想伤害他。他忽然为自己过度的情绪化爆发而感到深深的羞愧——这太不像他的性格了。他坐着，隐约感到……一切都过度饱和了。他试图平抑飙升的脉搏。

“对不起。”最后，他说，稍稍收敛了一些。“我不是故意要这么生气的。”

“没关系。”医生说。

“你经历了很多，”那位过于强壮的助手对他说，“这不奇怪。”

离开之前，他们又说了些鼓励的话。Vira从医生手中接过图表，一直等到她们离开病房，她才抓起一个凳子，拉到游作面前，让她处于比他稍矮的位置。

“你知道，他们是对的。”她轻柔地说，歪着头，露出一丝微笑，“从你来到这里，你已经经历了很多，你摔得很重，即使你被你的VRAINS虚拟形象保护着。”

“我没事。Ai在哪儿？他还好吧？？”

她一边读着写了一半的图表，一边耸耸肩。

“我想他已经尽量还好了。你知道，我不是一个真正的机器人医生，我更擅长人类。但至少，Revolver派我来看你的时候，他是清醒的。他们把他关在安静的小房间里。”

听到这个消息，游作如释重负，他正要追问更多细节时，Vira突然直起身子，两腿交叉，手指交缠在膝盖前面，她紧紧盯着他，让他觉得自己无法移开视线。

“现在你觉得怎样？你还好吗？”

“我——”

当他的视线忽然被泪水模糊时，他吓了一跳。他突然不知道自己的感受是什么。他第一次意识到自己在颤抖，他困惑地看着自己的手。为什么他在发抖？他并不觉得冷。他将双手握成拳头，摇了摇头，让奇怪的嗡嗡声掉到地上。

“对不起，我——”他再次试着开口。

没有用。话就是说不出来。Vira似乎感受到了这一点，伸出一只手，叠在游作的手上，将他的目光吸回了她身上。

“没关系，你承担了太多。你走进了一个战火纷飞的领域，自从你来到这个世界，你就在不停奔波。”

她停下来想了想，仔细打量着他。

“也许更久……”

她不懂得自己说的有多么正确。无论游作怎样努力，眼泪还是不能抑制地流了下来。他希望自己能停止颤抖。他把手从Vira的手里抽出，生气地揉了揉眼睛。他不喜欢在任何人面前表露这么多脆弱。Vira只是轻轻地向他微笑，然后从凳子上站起来，把听诊器放进耳朵。

“我能测些你的生命体征吗？”她一边问，一边伸手去拿血压计。

他还是说不出话来，只能点头，并伸出一只手臂。她没有问他任何问题，只是轻车熟路地做着检查。他很感激这持久的沉默。这让他有时间平静心情。当她做完检查的时候，他的颤抖已经停止了。她对他笑了笑，一手叉在腰上。

“嗯……我觉得你挺好的。没有我能检测到的脑震荡或重伤的迹象，你现在想去看Ai吗？”

他忐忑不安，但点了点头。她把图表卷起来，搁到手肘里，示意他跟她走出房间。他毫不犹豫地跟在她身旁。他们穿过大厅时，Vira解说了一些这个临时诊所的历史。这里曾是这座营地的第一座建筑，是重症病人的照顾中心。尽管医护人员可以在战场上进行基础医治，但生命垂危的伤员必须要转运到这里，这里有更好的设备与全天轮班的敬业员工。

游作几乎没有在听，他的心脏在他们经过每一扇门时都剧烈地跳着，每走一步都期待着Ai的出现。他百感交集——他确实想要见到Ai，但他该说什么？？自始至终，他都希望在这一时刻到来时，自己能弄明白，但现在，他的头脑却是一片空白。他努力抑制内心的恐慌，试图将注意力集中在Vira的话上。最终，他们在一扇沉重的钢门前停了下来。一个小小的方形窗户让游作瞥见了过道柔和的灯光。

两个士兵站在钢门的两边，他们只是扫了Vira和游作一眼。Vira从她的白大褂里拿出一张钥匙卡，在挂锁前刷了一下。随着一声愉快的“哔”声，红灯转成了绿色，她推开门。门扉洞开，这门如此沉重，可推开时却那么平滑，那么安静。Vira指向她面前的过道。

“你先请。”

游作小心翼翼地从她身边走过，发现走廊里只有十二个房间。Vira指着右侧尽头紧闭的门，离他们所站的地方很远。门外挂着一块塑料牌，写着数字“012”。其他的门都有相同的门牌，上面有不同的数字。他们向012出发，Vira用非常轻柔的声音向他解说。

“这是我们安静的一角。给我们最严重的心理创伤病人稍作休养，直到他们准备好接受门诊治疗。”

当他们走过一扇门时，游作瞥了一眼，注意到一个年轻的女性茫然地盯着地板。她坐在病床边，一名医疗人员温柔地在她肩上披上毯子。医疗人员轻柔地与她说话，并开始轻轻地梳理她的黑发时，这少女既没有眨眼，也没有动作。仿佛她已经远离了身旁的世界，她的身体只是在自动运作。Vira跟着游作的目光看去，沉重地叹了口气。

“悲哀的是，有些人也许永远无法离开这里了。那个可怜的女孩看到她所有的家人在Ai的军队最初发起的一次攻击中丧生，自从她两年前来到这里，就没有说过一句话。我们会尽力帮助像她这样的病人。但有时看到他们无法好转，还是让人心碎。”

他在愈来愈强的惶恐中点点头。Ai也要无限期地留在这里吗？当他发现他们已经走到目的地时，他猛地停了下来。他窥进窗户，看到了见背对门站着，左边放着一张空空的病床。游作可以看到在房间的左边有一扇巨大的挂着窗帘的窗户。穗村尊站在窗前，两手松松地交叠着。他没有以Soulburner的外观出现，这让人有些意外。游作可以从他方正的下颌与肩膀以及宽阔的胸膛与手臂上看到这两年给他留下的变化。财前葵站在他身边，倚墙站着，表情冷漠。她的头发现在长得多了，在颈后扎成一个松散的马尾，她比他在自己次元认识的那个苗条女孩强健得多。

“Ai，你总归是要跟我们说话的。”隔着门，他听见Revolver的声音。

他转移目光，努力想看清Ai，好奇与恐惧交织在一起。他发现机器人垂头丧气地坐在他所见过的最古怪的轮椅上，它经过了一番大改，能容纳两个完全封死的黑钢扶手，Ai的前臂被固定在上面。轮椅的脚踏板被相似的黑钢套管取代，扣紧在Ai的双腿上。在他的脖颈上，先前了见系上的项圈迟钝地闪烁着。明亮的绿光与Ai喉咙中央的蓝光同时闪动。

Ai衣冠不整，剥得只剩一件宽松的白色病号服，一头凌乱的黑色鬈发掩住了他的表情。他看起来矮小得令人不安，仍是弓着背。这太不像他了，游作的心脏在胸膛里紧紧地刺痛。他的双手在身体两侧握成拳头，但只是僵在那里，不确定是否要打断眼前的一切。似乎在玻璃外做个随意的旁观者更安全些，然而，他知道自己迟早要进入这个房间。他造成了这些混乱，他有责任见证一切结束。

好像是感觉到了他的想法，Vira伸出手，扭动把手，推开了门。她示意游作走到她前面去。

“进去吧，我就在你后面。”

他这么做了，带着越来越强烈的恐惧，如坐针毡。直到了见转身，看到他走进来，对着Vira皱起眉头。

“我不觉得让他来这里是个好主意。”

“他想见Ai。”她毫无歉意地耸耸肩，“我没觉得有什么不好。”

不论了见接下来还想争论什么，都会在游作面前吃亏。游作所能注意的只是Ai痛苦茫然的表情。这徒然增加了他胸口的刺痛。他从了见身边挤过，走到Ai的轮椅旁，单膝跪在冰冷的地板上。

“Ai。”他低低地叫了一声，将一只手轻轻放在机器人的上臂。

像电灯开关被扳开了一样，Ai脸上茫然的表情消失了，金色的眼睛聚焦在游作身上。他很快地眨了几下眼，嘴唇在无声的困惑中动了动，努力想说些话。游作突然开始担心EMP武器的功能不仅仅是迫使Ai的系统暂时关闭。他们也抹去了他的一些记忆吗？他轻轻地抬手，将一些Ai的乱发往后拨了拨。

“游作。”机器人最后低声说。

眼泪开始从他眼中涌出，但他很快闭上眼，摇了摇头，似乎在否认自己有这个权利。他转头偏开游作，然后再次睁开眼，暗沉阴郁的表情覆上他的面庞。

“另一个游作，来自另一个次元。我认识的那个游作，依然死去了。”

轮到游作挣扎着说话了。他不知道如何回答从Ai声音中听到的苦痛。他羞惭地低下头，茫然失措地看着仍轻放在Ai手臂上的手。Ai不安地挪动身体，躲开那个碰触，弓起身子，离游作更远了。

“对不起。只是……现在真的很难看着你。我知道你不是他，但我希望你是。”

游作从他身前退后。Ai的举止有些排斥他，仿佛他根本不希望游作出现在这里。这种抗拒远比游作愿意承认的更让他痛苦。但他还来不及搜肠刮肚想出回答，了见走上前来，插入了对话。

“在审判之前，我们还得弄清该拿你怎么办。”他说，双臂交叉在胸前，“很可能你会留在这里——”

“哦，杀了我吧。”Ai唾了一口，不耐烦地用力挣脱束缚，“别再拖了，结束吧！你想要的是忏悔吗？！我有罪，是我做的，那些人全都是我杀的，所以请赶紧结束吧。”

他的眼睛锐利地盯着游作，怒气冲冲地钉住了他。他的下颌因愤怒而紧绷，“你该让他们杀了我，一切终于结束了，可你毁了。”

游作害怕地向后退了退，他的眼睛因恐惧而睁得大大的，心砰砰直跳。

“Ai……”

“你真的想让我们杀了你？”了见插话，把Ai的注意力转回他身上。

“我没说清楚？！”

游作不知道该做什么，该说什么。他开始相信自己现在真的完全帮不了Ai了，这让他极为难过。他攥紧拳头，转过身去，发着抖。Ai在他身后沉重地叹了口气，听起来几乎是不耐烦了。

“你就是不明白，我不想活在一个没有游作的世界。我不能，所以请——”

“哦，闭嘴。”

说话的是葵，她的声音如酸性药物一般嘶嘶作响，大家都惊讶地转向她，她的目光中燃着琥珀色的仇恨。她走到Ai面前站住时，Ai小心翼翼地缩了起来。

“我已经听够了你的牢骚。你让我作呕。你一直利用游作的死来为谋杀了成千上万人辩护，现在你却厚颜无耻地坐在那里，表现得像你是这一切的受害者？！你好大的胆子！我哥哥想救下游作的性命，你却为此杀了他！”

她颤抖着，双眼因不肯落泪而晶莹闪烁。

“你做这一切真的是因为你想死吗？！”

Ai平静地注视着她。

“是。”

“为什么？！要是你那么想死，为什么不直接自我毁灭？！”

“没那么简单。”

“我看似乎很简单！！”

“得了，不是！”他反击，“除了不断升级事态，我别无选择！我不能自杀，因为我程序里有一个自我保存协议，我没法移除！你们中的一个必须杀了我！”

他突然开始猛烈地挣开束缚，几乎要把轮椅掀翻在地。尊和了见抓住轮子和把手，才没让它摔倒。

“杀了我！”Ai开始尖叫，“杀掉我，杀死我！”

“不可能！”葵高声怒吼，盖过他的歇斯底里，Ai停了下来，抬头看着她，带着绝望的恐惧。

“你不配有这么容易的出路！你作恶多端，我要你万劫不复！我要你体会你强加给我和这个城市的每一个人的每一分痛苦！不准你在幸存的我们收拾你的烂摊子的时候逃跑！！要是我不得不活在这个没有哥哥的世界上，那你就得想办法活在这个没有游作的世界上！”

“不！”Ai绝望地在束缚中扭动身体，“不，请——”

但葵已经不再听了。她转过身，气冲冲地朝门口走去。

“财前，”游作在她身后喊，她转向他，用她全部的愤怒攻向他。

“你开心吗？！”她嘶叫着，“他都不为自己的所作所为抱有歉意，但至少你得到了你想要的，他能活下去了！”

说完，她暴怒地走出了房间，重重地甩上了身后的门，窗框里的玻璃岌岌可危地摇晃。但她的话语却让游作跌跌撞撞地陷入了恐惧与反感的剧烈漩涡中。开心？！不，他不开心。这不是他想要的，一点也不。世界开始天旋地转，充斥着太多噪音、太多感觉，他无法呼吸，他紧紧地抓住自己的胸口，一下子喘不过气来，摇摇晃晃地走了半步。

“游作？”他远远地听见尊的呼唤，但他没法回答。他变得更加站立不稳，空空的一只手茫然地伸出，想抓住一些实在的东西。Vira来救他，抓住他的手，一手搂住他的肩膀，将他拉近。

“冷静点，”她轻声说，“没事的，深呼吸。”

“我不想这样。”游作喘着气。

“我知道，没事的。”

但并非如此，游作知道。他挣脱了她的手，冲回Ai身边，抓住他的肩膀，用力摇了摇受惊的机器人。

“停下吧，”他说，“这不是你，Ai！为什么你要这样？！你以前从没有想伤害任何人，那为什么……？！这不可能是因为……！！”

他停了下来，那些话卡在他的喉咙里，他的双手滑到Ai的胸前，低下头，泪水又涌上眼眶。但，这一次，他无法抑制它们泉涌而出，顺着脸颊滚落。他不知道的是，看到游作如此悲恸，Ai的表情变为了近于恐惧的神态。

“我想我终于明白了，”过了一会儿，游作说，“为什么我那个次元的Ai会选择死亡来拯救我。如果现在能救你，我愿意付出一切。但是……我做不到，对吧？因为你不想被拯救，对吧？”

机器人只是睁大了眼。游作直起身子，用力地擦着脸。

“Ai告诉我，他无法选择我死去的未来。之前我不明白，以为他只是太自私了，作出那样的决定，而不考虑会对我造成怎样的影响，会给我带来怎样的感受。”

他的目光对上了Ai，Ai在那幽深的绿色中看到一种深重的孤独，与他自己的孤独相映，游作畏缩了一下，脸上露出一丝悔恨的微笑。

“但我在这里，对你一样自私。我知道你想要死去，我知道。但我不能选择那样的未来。我告诉自己，我可以救你，但那只是因为，我不想再看着你死去。我没有停下来想想，那会给你带来怎样的感受。”

他的目光落在地上。

“我还是不想让你死。我想要你活下去，有所成长，从你的错误中吸取教训，成为一个更好的人。我希望你有未来。我不想你总是因为我而结束自己的生命。这不公平——对你，对我，都不公平。你不仅仅是一台机器，Ai,你是一个人——一个活着的生命！”

他把脚从一边挪到另一边，双手插在口袋里。

“我真的如此相信着，对你，我一直如此相信着。但是……”

说到这里，他犹豫了。他不想说出下一句话，但他知道，如果他不说，他将永远无法接受自己。他羞怯地透过刘海看了Ai一眼，然后目光又回到了地板上。

“但我知道，我在要求一些对你来说也许太过困难的事情。我要求你做一件，我，我自己，都无法做到的事——活在一个没有藤木游作，没有我的世界。至今，我已经花了两周来寻找我自己次元的Ai，因为……因为我无法接受他已经不在了。”

他叹了口气，在瓷砖地板上磨着一只鞋。过了一会儿，他挺直肩膀，再次紧盯着Ai。

“我是说……我很抱歉这么自私，但我还是希望你能活下去。我……在意你。不只是……我真的可以说……”

片刻后，Ai突然颓然地跌到轮椅上，发出一声沮丧的呜咽。无论游作本来想说的是什么，都变成了一片空白。接着，他又哭了几声，泪水在白色的病号服上落成灰迹。游作惊恐地看着他，其他人似乎和他一样茫然不知所措。

“对不起，游作。”Ai哭着，“两年前，当我知道你的存在时，我只想着把你带到这里——！！”

“什么？”

游作还没来得及阻止自己，问题就滑出嘴唇。

“什么意思，Ai？你把我带到了这里？！”

Ai似乎对游作的混乱感到不解。

“我以为你知道。还有谁会送你一个数据风暴？”

游作艰难地咽了口唾沫，他以为在某种程度上，他一直知道自己是如何到达这个次元的，他有一些合乎逻辑的解释。如果过去的72小时没这么旋风般地天翻地覆的话，他甚至可能觉得自己已经想明白了。但得知自己是特定的目标，这并不让他心里舒服。

“你说你两年前知道了我的存在，是什么意思？”他问。

Ai似乎非常犹豫着回答，在束缚中不自在地挪动着身体，他的目光四处乱飘，就是不看着游作。

“……两年前，当这个次元的游作死去的时候，我不顾一切地想带他回来。我研究了时间旅行，想着我可以回到过去阻止它的发生，但没有这样的好事。事实证明，时间只朝着一个方向流逝。但我最终还是还是学会了跨次元旅行。”

他的目光落在游作的鞋子上，还没完全准备好对上他的眼睛。

“不太久的以前，曾经有四个独立的次元，在次元之间旅行一段时间是可能的，直到它们合为一体。但是，仍然存在着……其他次元的回波——以我们每一天每一日所作的决定为基准而分裂的时间线。它们是彼此的副本，它们彼此平行存在，几乎从不相连。平行宇宙，你可以这么称呼它们。在那里，我和你过着成千上万种不同的生活。”

房间里的所有人都沉默了很长时间，试图消化他的解释。尊皱起眉头，抓耳挠腮，给了了见一个非常困惑的眼神。了见仅仅是再次在胸前交叠双臂，显然对Ai所知的其他东西感兴趣。游作也很感兴趣，但原因截然不同。Ai终于长长地叹了口气，重新说了下去。

“当我知道所有这些不同的宇宙都存在于我身边时，我开始寻找任何你可能还活着的地方。很巧的是，你和我的时间线如此相似，将你从那边拉过来是一件非常容易的事情。但是……你的时间线比我的晚了两年，当我发出数据风暴去接你的时候，我没有意识到你需要两年的时间才能赶上它，我以为那已经失败了。”

他终于抬起头来迎接游作的目光，表情里是一种深沉的听天由命。

“我并不否认我曾想把你留在这里，永远。”Ai坦率地说，“我爱你，一直一直爱着你。我不想活在这个没有你的世界上，所以我将你从你的家乡偷走了。我想我们都自私得难以置信。”

房间里顿时鸦雀无声。游作尽最大努力让自己的头脑形成一个连贯的回应，但失败了。他再也不能处理任何事情了。一种疲惫的麻木感开始在他身上蔓延。乡愁再次掠过他的心头，他再也不想待在这里了——再也不想理清这些乱七八糟的事情了。

“拜托了，”Ai再次开口，抬头看着身旁的了见，“我知道我做了可憎的事……但我不想再伤害任何人了。我只想让这一切结束。无论你决定对我做什么，我都……我都会接受的。只是，拜托了……让这一切结束吧，我累了。”

轮到了见艰难地咽下口水了。他花了点时间整理思绪并作出回应。但尊抢先一步，他把一只手安慰地放在机器人的肩上。Ai看着他，吓坏了。

“听着……不管怎样，我相信你，”尊说，“我不觉得你还想伤害谁。但是，像游作一样，我认为你可以变得更好，我认为你该得到第二次机会，如果你允许，我愿意帮你度过难关。”

他的目光落到地板上，难过的神情笼罩着他的面庞。

“没有人该独自面对悲伤。”

“穗村，”了见温和地告诫，“你确定吗？你真的要对他负责吗？”

尊沉默了一会儿，目光回到Ai身上，看到他憔悴的模样，然后，他抬起头看着游作，一言不发地打量着他。游作不确定尊看到了什么，但他的嘴唇已经坚定地抿成一线，然后看着了见，点了点头。

“我忍不住想……如果是我而不是不灵梦死去了，如果他在Ai的位置上……我希望有人能帮助他，我希望有人照顾她，确保他没事。所以，没错——我会对他负全责。如果……你不介意的话，Ai……”

Ai漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

“我无所谓。”

了见又打量了他们一会儿，然后轻轻叹了一口气。“行，Ai会立即由你实际监管。但我也会留心你们两个的，你过去是出了名的冲动，穗村，所以我不知道你会不小心搞出什么……”

“你说什么？！”

游作没有听他们接下来的争吵，他太专注于Ai了。他闷闷不乐地坐在争吵的两人中间，看着自己的膝盖。然而，仿佛感觉到游作的目光落在他身上，他便抬起头来。四目相对。游作读得出Ai内心深切的渴望，毋庸置疑，他知道，这样的渴望正从他身上反映回去。他想安慰这个机器人，想给他哪怕最微薄的一点希望。但他不是这世界的一部分——以前不是，以后不是。他说什么、做什么都无法减轻彼此的痛苦，他们都懂得。

Ai的目光落在地上，那一瞬间，Vira的手搭在游作肩上，示意他跟自己回到走廊。他一言不发地照做了——将Ai，和他的心，留在了身后。


	14. 天启（Revelation）

Out of the depths we crawl to light

从深渊中我们向光明蹒跚前行

Never Give In when the Fire rises

战火升起时永不屈服

Standing here we are unified our Hearts bear crosses

站立于此我们团结着，心紧紧相连

Can't turn back now

现在后无退路

We are

我们

We are the Revelation

我们是天启

So scream it out loud

所以大声呼喊出来吧

We are

我们

We are the Birth of a Nation

我们是一个国家的诞生

So join as one

所以加入我们

It's time to raise our flags up high

是时候高举我们的旗帜了

We are

我们

We are the Revelation

我们是天启

So scream it out loud

所以大声呼喊出来吧

（歌词翻译来自网易云）

-Revelation Black Veil Brides

游作在自我放逐中度过了接下来的一周。

了见在远离营地的一边给了他一个单独的小屋，让一队警卫看守周边。他欣然接受了二者。小屋很简朴，有两个房间，主卧室放着一张床，另一个房间里有一张折叠桌与两个折叠椅。他有一个拥有自来水的私人浴室和一个小壁炉，每个夜晚，他总是在壁炉边假寐，裹着床上的备用毯子，手里拿着一杯慢慢发凉的咖啡。

小屋外的汉诺小队，对来客而言是一种让人欢喜的威慑。许多人都看到了他与Ai战斗的结局，因此，懂得了他既是Playmaker也是藤木游作的秘密。好奇的人群没完没了，一眼就看得出，他们对这个世界的复生圣人的病态好奇其实是想要给他们最喜爱的英雄献上感激。他设法逃脱死亡，从坟墓之中归来，为他们所有人复仇，这样的传言在营地中广为流传，大多数只是幻想性的胡说八道，但有些人比他们自己所以为的更接近事实。

游作无论如何都没有心思娱乐他们。这时他的疲惫已经更上一层楼，一想到要和陌生人打交道，他就精疲力竭、焦虑不安。有一次，他听见狂热的信徒在门外祷告，这让他极其焦躁，以至于几乎不想离开这四堵墙的护卫。幸运的是，他也没什么理由离开。除了睡觉和坐在炉火前，他没什么想做的。他甚至不需要为了三餐离开，每天都会有人给他送来。

他唯一许可的访客是了见、尊或Vira，实际上他们很少出现。重建工程正在如火如荼地进行。他们每个人都在其中扮演着重要角色，尤其是了见。一天晚上，在吃晚餐时他坦言人们曾想推举他为新的市长，但他拒绝了。

“你没法怪他们，”游作提出，“你保护了他们两年，他们想维持这种稳定，这很自然。”

“我是个枭雄，”了见对着他的水杯怒道，“在战场上战斗远比坐在办公桌后面听官僚主义的废话适合我。让那成为别人的问题吧，我会帮他们重建他们的城市，但我不会为他们经营这座城市。”

游作只是在吃下一口东西时意味深长地笑了笑，没再说什么。但了见注意到了，深深皱起眉头，怒气冲冲地用筷子夹起一个饺子。

第二天晚上，他为一如既往的敲门声开门，却惊讶地发现岛直树紧张地等在门的另一边。

“我问Revolver我可不可以是今晚给你送饭的人，”他说，把脚从一边挪到另一边，眼睛盯着游作的鞋子“我希望你不要介意。我……我只是想在你回去之前和你谈谈。”

他抓住机会偷看了一眼游作的脸，看到游作温柔的微笑，他面颊微微泛红。游作走到一边，把门开得更大一些，岛走进来的时候，笑得非常高兴。他们在愉悦的交谈中共进晚餐，岛像往常一样得意洋洋，手舞足蹈地描述着过去两年无数次死里逃生的经历。游作让他主导了大部分的谈话，满足于倾听和在适当的时候给予回应。当晚餐和故事都结束以后，岛坐回椅子上，叹了口气。

“我还是不能相信，我从来不知道。”他说，带着悔恨的笑容，歪头看着游作，“我从来不知道，你一直是Playmaker。”

“公平地说，你不该知道。”游作耸耸肩。

“好吧，但还是！！你应该想到我有时候已经发现了一些蛛丝马迹！我是说，你总是在Playmaker出现的时候消失，而且你总是上课睡觉之类的，我还以为你只是得了嗜睡症什么的！”

游作轻笑了几声，看到这反应，岛乐得笑容满面，而后，他的眼中满是追思与怅惘。

“你觉得你会告诉他吗？我是说，你的次元的那个我。”

游作歪着头，假装在考虑，笑了笑。

“也许不会。”

“什么？！啊——拜托！！这太不讲人情了！！”

游作只是对着咖啡杯轻轻笑了一下，心不在焉地啜着咖啡。岛则试图说明他的观点，然后气呼呼地收拾餐具。为了补偿他，游作勉强同意了给他一个离别拥抱。——在岛显然想要扭断他的脊椎后他立刻就后悔了。他想这都是值得的，因为从岛的表情中，他看出了一种划上句号的意味。

这一周快要结束时，了见派了一个信使来传达游作一直以来最期盼的消息：他的科学家团队最终研究出了次元旅行的方法，第二天他就会被送回去了。听到这消息，游作心里咯噔一下，但他只是点头向信使表示感谢。然后他关上门，回到他在炉火边的位置，当他试图抿一口咖啡的时候，杯子在他手中微微颤抖，于是他把杯子放下，心不在焉地盯着火焰。一切都会没问题的，他是完好无损地来到这儿的，不是吗？想到手腕的疼痛，他畏缩了一下，基本上是安然无恙的，不管怎么说。所以回到他自己的次元应该很简单。

但这并不完全是他感到如此焦虑的原因，他知道，但他不能承认他不安的真正来源，毕竟，他对此无能为力。他作出了决定，除了继续自己所选的道路，他别无选择。

不过，既然如此，那他整夜不眠地躺在床上盯着天花板发愁，也就不足为奇了。当阳光终于照到他的枕上，他叹了口气，安分地从床上爬起。他几乎没有碰给他的早餐，而是差不多把整壶咖啡喝完了，以此来避免睡眠匮乏的困倦，并稳定神经。很快，护送他的人到了，开着卡车把他带到了Ai曾住过的堡垒。

他们停车，走进这栋建筑时，游作发现它正在被拆除。每一片废料都被小心翼翼地运走，装上平板车和自卸卡车。毫无疑问，它们会被重新用在未来的建设里或是用来修补从战争中幸存的建筑。结果，这座建筑看起来远没有游作上次来时那么壮观——一头巨兽已经被拔去尖牙。当然，他把这些告诉了了见，而了见回复说，他们已经重新安置了那个特别房间里的东西，但那次近距离接触的回忆，仍然让游作毛骨悚然。

了见和Vira在入口处等着他。

“很抱歉让你跑这么远，”了见说，游作正好走到他们中间，“但这个装置太大了，移动不了，看到它的时候你就会明白了。”

游作挑了挑眉毛，但没问什么，他确信了见一定是对的。他们没用多长时间就到了目的地——沿着主台阶走了一小段路，穿过一组钢门，来到了游作见过的最大的前厅。他立刻感到一阵眩晕，因为房间的底部离他脚下很远。他踉跄的时候，了见抓住了他。等恢复过来的时候，他意识到这个房间的地板是用很厚的玻璃做的。

“让Ai在房间设计上做些这样浮夸和不实用的事吧。”了见笑了笑，引着游作迈出膝盖发软的第一步，走进房间，“过一两分钟你就习惯了。”

游作咽了一口唾沫，但最终还是松开了死死抓着了见肘部的手，仔细地四下环顾。在房间的正中升起一个巨大的黑色装置，它看起来隐约像一个望远镜，微微朝向天花板，但两端都被覆着无数虹色透镜的巨大球体所覆盖。玻璃悄无声息地转动，闪着或灿烂或细小的光彩，投射出肉眼不可见的光线。

“这是什么？”

“这是一台立体质量投影仪，”了见对他说，“不久以前，人们习惯于用来决斗的装置，直到它被认为过于危险，并很快被VR技术所取代。这就是Ai用来合并Link VRAINS与现实世界的特殊装置。”

“这就是为什么所有怪兽看起来都是真实的。”他好奇地看着了见，“它是永久运作的吗？或者说你能关掉它？”

“我们可以关了它。一旦关上，这座城市就会恢复正常。但我们必须等到把你送回你自己的次元以后。事实证明，这个装置也能驱动次元之门”

他带着游作穿过了控制台与监控设备组成的迷宫，一些机器正在拆解途中，而另一些机器边上，成群的工程师正翻看着面前屏幕上的内容，一些人兴奋地以小组的形式交谈。他们显然对自己在进一步挖掘Ai留下的所有数据途中的发现感到讶异。

“Ai的研究已经被证明在许多方面都相当有用。他有很多在赢得战争后重建Den City的计划，实际上我们准备实施这些计划。”

他摇了摇头，很惊讶似的。

“实话说，这有点不真实。在我看来，我认为他计划要求我们无条件投降，把这个地方变成一个严苛的军事城邦。在种植农业、重启经济、重新发展居民区与市区方面，他有着难以置信的详细规划。一些城市规划和农业发展的想法已经证实对我们颇有助益。我们会靠自己完成剩下的工作。”

“我相信邻近的城市也会愿意提供帮助。”游作插话，了见点了点头。

“我们已经设法与他们取得了联系，援助正在来的路上。不过我带你来不是为了谈这些，我们来说说次元之门。”

他把游作带到房间的一角，那里有一个单独的控制台，朝着地板的一块开阔区域。一名工程师坐在工作台前，忘我地敲着代码。机器哔站在他旁边，偶尔评论一下，让那个工程师非常紧张。他们走过去，游作好奇地注视着他们的工作，却一点头绪都没有。

“Ai对跨次元旅行作了广泛的研究。过去的一周我们一直在钻研这个问题。我们发现，当他最初打开将你带来这个次元的大门时，立体质量投影仪并没有足够的能量来填补我们次元之间的时间差，他选择依赖数据风暴的力量来弥补，但他只能根据自己的计算猜测它何时会最终出现在你的次元里。幸运的是，过去的两年中，他能让投影仪稳定下来，我们能够更快更顺利地送你回去。”

“还有多久准备好？”

“我想还有一两个小时吧。你不介意的话，我会叫其他人过来。我相信他们会想在你离开之前向你告别的。”

游作的胃紧张地抽搐着。

“好，没问题。”

他发出信息后，也许才过了三十分钟，葵就到了。杉咲美优走在她身后几步远的地方，看到她，游作实在相当惊讶。他当然认得她，也知道她和Lost事件之间的联系，但他从未在自己的次元正式见过她。当她和葵走过来时，她亲切地微笑，并向他招手致意。他也害羞地挥了挥手，作为回应。接着，葵走到他面前，吸引了他的全部注意力。

“我想为我上次见面时的行为道歉，”她说，“那不是你该受的。”

“没关系，你当时很难过。”

她转过双脚，两手防备性地叉起腰，对他嗤之以鼻。

“我希望你知道，我不会原谅他，永远不会，在他做了那些事以后。”

“我没有要求你这么做。”

她眨了眨眼，被他的坦率稍稍吓了一跳。他耸耸肩。

“我明白你的感受，”他解释道，“我还没有原谅所有参与Lost事件的人。要是我对你说什么‘原谅并忘记’，那我就是个伪善者。”

她又眨了几下眼睛，好像在理解他的话，然后只是点了点头。

“非常感谢。”

她本可以说更多，但机器哔突然出现在他们之间。

“不是主人的主人！！”他哀嚎着，紧紧搂着游作的腰，“机器哔不想让你走！”

游作耐心地叹了口气，把手放在小机器人头上。他仰起头，用一双泪光闪闪的大大的金色眼睛看着他。

“不过，机器哔也不希望你留下来。不是主人的主人在这里不会开心的。机器哔希望不是主人的主人开心。”

游作柔和地对他微笑，拍了拍他的头。机器哔在他的注视下眉开眼笑，然后变得十分忧愁。

“你可以在另一边做一个你自己的机器哔，对吗？这样不是主人的主人就不会孤单了。”

他低头看着。

“机器哔想和不是主人的主人一起走，但了见长官先生说他在这里需要我的帮助，所以机器哔会留下来！机器哔喜欢帮忙！”

游作轻轻笑了笑。

“我会没事的，机器哔。我知道你在这里会比在我的次元有用得多。我期待你帮助这个次元的人们重建家园，重启生活。”

机器哔后退一步，向他利落地敬了个礼。

“明白，明白，不是主人的主人。”

他严肃起来，然后走过去又给了他一个拥抱。

“机器哔会想你的。”

“我会想机器哔的。”游作向他保证，又轻轻地拍了几下他的头。

过了很久，机器哔才放开了他，回到了他在工程师旁边的位置。游作听到脚步声，转过身来，发现尊向他走来。少年咧嘴大笑，一边走，一边向游作伸出手，游作接下，他们热情地握了握手。

“有你在这里真是太好了，”尊说，“好像又回到了从前。”

“我很高兴我能帮上忙。”

尊又笑了笑，接着表情一沉，往后退了一步，羞怯地挠乱了他红白相间的头发，过了一会儿，又将两只手放进裤袋。

“我希望草薙哥也能在这里。那就真的像以前一样了。”

游作不置可否地点了点头，咬了一下脸颊内部。听到这些话，他感到一阵强烈的焦虑。他只能努力提醒自己，草薙在他自己的次元里还活着，活得很好。

一个走动的身影掠过尊的肩膀，游作猛地抬起头来。尊转过身，看是什么捉住了他的注意力。Ai在四名手持EMP步枪的汉诺骑士的押送下，迂回穿过控制台。他的前臂与双手完全被黑钢的联合袖筒拷在一起。他没有穿着先前的华美服饰，而是一件朴素的棉布衬衫与裤子，都是毫不起眼的灰色。他的头发扎成一个凌乱的马尾。他慢慢地走着，眼睛盯着地面，偶尔，他会抬眼看看立体质量投影仪，然后缩回去。了见最终注意到了他，当他向机器人走去时，Ai迅速扫了一眼房间，看到游作，呆住了。

四目相对。游作的心脏在他耳边“砰砰”地跳着。Ai看起来那样垂头丧气，心灰意冷，游作只是感到痛苦，但他什么也做不了。他们都知道。过了一会儿，Ai移开了目光，把所有注意力都放在了见说的话上，忽视了游作的整个存在。游作尽力不去怨恨，猛地转过身，比他本来所想的动作还要猛烈一些，用力攥着拳头来放松自己。

“他会没事的。”尊突然说，吓了他一跳。

“什么？”

“Ai，他会没事的，我保证。我会尽我所能保证这一点。”

他看着机器人，摩挲着自己的脖子。

“这……肯定不是一件容易的事。很多人不会愿意原谅他或是接受他想改变的事实。连我都不确定我是否能完全原谅他所做的一切，我自己！但……我一直在想不灵梦……还有另一个游作……还有你……”

他又看了看游作。

“也许我不能完全原谅他，但我不必原谅他，对吧？我是说……他真的做了很糟糕的事！但……当他说他不想再伤害任何人的时候，我相信他。如果他真的想改好，难道他不应该有这个机会吗？”

他拨弄了一下头发，把那只手拉回脸上。他把手放回口袋，耸了耸肩膀。

“也许我错了，也许我疯了，也许他根本不想改好，但我真的认为他在做了——他帮助了见和工程师来到这里，着手送你回去。当他们问他问题的时候，他也帮着解释了很多他的研究。我真的认为他想改好，所以我觉得他应该有尝试的机会！所以……当然，这很冒险，但我认为他需要一个朋友在身边。世界上其余的人都会反对他，你知道吧？”

他的话本来是想要安慰的，但相反，这却开始让游作心里充满了恐惧，他又看了Ai一眼。这时，他已经解除了手铐，站在了见与工程师们的会议当中。Ai要活在一个满是仇人的世界里，这厄运的确是他宣判的，不是吗？但他还能做什么？他心里有个小小的声音在思索。他不可能毁灭Ai第二次，但他开始害怕，那样也许是更仁慈的选择。

接下来的几分钟，他心烦意乱，焦躁不安，踱着步子，摆弄领带，双臂交叉，又松开。每一次他看向控制台，Ai总是平静地和紧张的工程师说话，在屏幕上左右指点，他所做的一切都带着逆来顺受的意味，好像他根本不在乎发生了什么，只是在走过场，做他被告知的事情。这让游作烦躁，尽管他不愿承认。这种态度一点也不适合Ai。

了见默默地看着控制台上的工作，直到Ai转过身来，向他点了点头。他浅蓝色的眼睛看到了游作，挥了挥手，示意游作过来。

“我们差不多准备好了。在他们做最后调整的时候，大家都过来道别吧。”

这个小小的聚会移到了控制台的另一边，葵第一个抓住了游作的手，紧紧地握了一下。

“祝你好运。”她说，然后退了回来。

美优忽然跟在她后面走上来，双手抓住游作的一只手，热情地摇了摇。

“在另一边去看看我，好吗？？我相信另一个我会非常愿意认识你的！”

他对她虚弱地笑了笑，点点头。她咧嘴一笑，心满意足地退到一边，好让机器哔能再扑过来抱他一次。当他终于把自己从机器哔怀里抽出来的时候，他发现尊已经泫然欲泣。尊摩挲着自己的后颈，发出一声轻轻的、后悔的、自嘲的笑。

“哇……这比我想象的难多了。”

“我也是。”游作承认道，尊伸出手，游作接下，他们亲切地握了握。

尊轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“保重，朋友。”

他赶忙擦了擦眼睛，几滴泪水夺眶而出，他又笑了起来。

“对不起，我会没事的。只是我会很想你。”

游作吞了一口唾沫，不知道该怎么回应。尊似乎明白这点，给了他一个摇摆不定，但令人安心的微笑，并捏了捏他的肩膀。

“好了，”了见说，转向工程师，“你准备好了就开始吧。”

工程师转向Ai。机器人心不在焉，眼神空空地注视了好一会儿。他偶然瞥了一眼，发现所有目光都在他身上时，吓了一跳。

“哦……抱歉……我们在……？”

“坐标，”工程师告诉他，“我们需要坐标，让藤木先生回到正确的时间线上。”

“哦，对，抱歉。”

他机械地将手伸到工程师面前，迅速键入了几个数字。立体质量投影仪被激活了，嗡嗡的声音如同冬眠醒来的野兽发出的低吼。机器侧面的一个小面板打开，滑出一个机械臂，一端是一个巨大的圆筒。当它抵达轨道的尽头，圆筒像四瓣花一样打开，露出一个装置，让游作想起激光笔。

一束光从装置里射出，令所有人大吃一惊的是，就连空气自身也起了波纹和翘曲。一道裂缝出现了，慢慢地张开，像面破碎的镜子一样扩大加宽。裂隙开得有一扇普通的门那么大时，一阵风吹过房间。

“妈呀。”工程师说出了每个人的心声。

游作向前迈了一小步，看到那不祥的白光，感到了些许犹豫。谁知道另一边到底会是什么？他看了看Ai，但机器人没有迎着他的目光。

“这个传送门会把你带回你消失的几分钟后，”Ai说，“这样，你就不会错过一点时间了。”

游作想向他道谢，但话卡在了喉咙里。他还没来得及再试一次，了见走到他面前，紧紧地和他握手。然而，就在游作准备松开手之前，了见将另一只手覆到游作的手上，温柔地握着。他淡蓝色的眼瞳中透出十分怅惘的神情。

“……我内心很自私的一部分想让你留下来，”他喃喃说，“但我知道你不能。”他轻柔地笑了。

“你拯救了这个世界，藤木游作。你要知道，我们永远欠你人情……你也要知道，我会想念你，非常想念。”

游作咽了一口唾沫，了见放开他的时候，他只是害羞地点了点头。他不知道该如何回答这样的哀伤，因为他不能回以同样的话语。

“谢谢你，”他转而说，“感谢我在这里时你的所有帮助，祝你们未来一切顺利。”

了见低头，以示承认，微笑起来。他走到一边，游作发现自己正面对着回家的传送门。

他犹豫了。Ai依旧呆在原地，拒绝看向他的方向，用一只手臂紧紧抱着自己。游作开口——拼命地搜寻着话语，但没有一句说得出来，他不知道Ai是否会听，不管怎样。他情不自禁地沮丧地叹了口气，然后大步走过控制台，朝着那个能带他离开这里的传送门走去。

他离它只有几厘米的时候，Ai忽然在他身后喊道：“游作，等等！！”

他的双脚立刻沉得像铅，他僵住了。他的心跳出喉咙。焦虑和不理智的念头在他脑海里盘旋。他转过身，一切想说的话都在舌头上争先恐后。但他再也没法让它们发出声音了。Ai突然出现在他面前，一手迅速搂住他的腰，将他紧紧地揽入怀中，他吓了一跳，低低地倒吸了一口气。与此同时，Ai低下头，另一只手紧紧贴在游作的背上。那之后，游作的大脑立即就停滞了，当他们的嘴深深、深深地相吻。

一阵颤栗从头到脚掠过他全身。他从未被吻过，因而他没有参照的标准来真正判断这个吻的美妙或蹩脚，但他几乎马上就知道了，他喜欢这个吻——咄咄怪事，因为，直到这一刻，他都不可能想过要得到一个亲吻。但紧贴着他唇瓣的Ai的双唇感觉非常好——万幸万幸，全然没有他所以为的异质感与合成感，而是温暖、柔软、如同人类一般——Ai的双臂环绕着他的感觉如此美好，以至于他当即断定，他绝对、一定、肯定，喜欢被亲吻。在他那烦人的大脑反应过来阻止他之前，他将双手深深埋进Ai的黑色鬈发中，立即回吻了他。

他不知道自己在做什么。他的表现也许最多只能算作草率，但他以热忱弥补了拙劣。他只懂得，他从未、从不，想让Ai的唇瓣离开他的双唇，此生此世都不要。要是Ai介意他技巧的拙劣，那他表达的方式很有趣。他发出一声微弱而哀怨的声音，一阵愉悦的快感顺着游作的脊椎流下，让他的脚趾也卷了起来。Ai拥着他，让他们的身体紧紧相依，一只手滑上他的背，直到在游作的脖子根部停住。当Ai的手指拨弄着他后颈细小柔软的头发时，又一阵颤栗贯穿了游作的身体。他张开手指，抚摸着游作的后腰，而且不知何故，吻得更深。这过程盗走了游作心中的每一缕思绪，肺里的每一丝呼吸都让游作感到真切的眩晕……

但之后，他被迫抬头换气，咒语被打破了。当他站在那里喘着气，抓着Ai的衬衫时，他的思维终于追了上来。他刚才所做的事立刻带着令人作呕的痛苦与突如其来的恐惧席卷而来，他吻了Ai。这个Ai。他一生中从未如此困惑。为什么他要这么做？这不对——不合适——

Ai再次打断了他的思绪，他将额头贴在游作额上，泪水顺着脸颊流下。

“对不起。”他喃喃。

他在游作额上印下一记最后的、虔诚的吻。一阵颤抖贯穿游作全身——那是一声他不能，也不愿发出的啜泣。

“我得走了。”他急忙说，声音粘稠。他从Ai的怀中抽身，尽管他的每一根神经都在恳求他不要这么做。

而Ai，只是点点头，让他走了，看起来每一分痛苦都与游作完全相同。

像个胆小鬼一样，游作逃跑了。

Ai的手刚一落下，他便立即转过脚跟，以极快的速度径直穿过了传送门。他一头冲进拥挤的街道，躲避着惊慌失措的人群与鸣笛的汽车，不敢回头哪怕一次。他跑得越来越快——这是他的腿所能承受的最快的速度。他忽视了自己刺耳的呼吸声，忽视了胸膛愈发加重的疼痛，忽视了眼睛的刺痛。

他必须赶快，否则他的心会追上来，逼他回到来时的路。

身体的痉挛与肺部的灼热最终迫使他停住脚步。他盲目地抓住面前的熟铁围栏，弯下身去，呕出一声呜咽，他无法强迫自己停下。视线被泪水模糊，双手颤抖，但他仍是咬紧牙关乞求自己停下。现在，已经没什么能做的了。又一次，Ai离开了，离开了他指尖可触的范围。他想跪下，却强迫自己站着。结局总是这样的，那为什么他这样心烦意乱？？这不是出乎他预料的事。

他试着窥视四周以分散集中于胸口疼痛上的注意力。本能般地，他一路跑到了星尘大道。通常，红色的鹅卵石地砖与宁静的海景总能带给他一些安慰，但，这个傍晚的宁静几乎让他胆怯。他慢慢地转身，瞥向崖底那座在夕晖中依稀可辨的城市。那是他的Den City，完好无恙，如日中天，欣欣向荣。人们是和平的受益者，永远认为和平理所当然。这里没有SOLtiS士兵用枪在道路上喷涂鲜血，或是用伊格尼斯星怪兽将人们赶出家园。天空明亮而澄澈，没有那些曾污损了另一片天空的闪烁电路。战争带来的一切混乱与困惑都已远去，只有涛声从他脚下的某处静静传来。

一丝细小的移动从他眼角掠过，让他迅速转向了那辆熟悉的绿色食品车。欣慰的眼泪立即便泉涌而出，他不需要看清标志，就知道那是Café Nagi。他不顾一切地摸出手机，匆忙得差点让它摔了。他的手颤抖着，拼命地滚动着找通讯簿。他匆匆用力擦了擦眼睛，呼叫了其中唯一的号码。铃响一声，两声，“咔哒”，他的心砰砰直跳——电话接通了。

“游作？？”草薙忧心忡忡的声音传来。这声音是多么令人欣悦，游作的眼中再次盈满泪水。“一切都还好吗？？你从没这样突然给我打电话。”

“对不起。”游作回答，声音颤抖，他试图压抑，失败了。他浑身都在颤抖。“我很好，我只是……想听听你的声音，仅此而已。”

他摇了摇头，手插进头发，踱了几步。“啊，对不起。我没法……这很难解释……我只是……你没事吧？？仁还好吗？？”

“……游作，你现在在哪儿？我来接你。”

“不，不用！我……我很好。实际上我现在就在离你不远的地方。我可以……我走过去就好，没关系。”

“我想我看到你了，待在那儿，我马上过来。”

“草薙哥，不，我……”

但似乎没法再和草薙争论了，因为他已经挂了电话。游作原地愣了一会儿，茫然失措。他抬起头，可以看到一个人影正手忙脚乱地收拾桌椅，锁上卡车。他朝那个方向走去，但没走多远，绿色卡车就到了他身边，草薙从驾驶室里爬出来，急急忙忙赶到他身边。

“你还好吗？！”他问道，几乎不用看一眼，就知道有些极糟糕的事，“发生了什么？！”

一声呜咽代替了他任何想说出来的话。另一声紧跟其后。它们很低，如同窒息，他试图将声音埋入掌心。为什么总是这样？？他几年前就不再为这些事哭泣了，但自六岁以来，他从未感到如此痛苦与孤独。

“噢，游作，”草薙轻声说，双臂环绕游作，轻轻抱了一下，“一切都会好的。”

游作花了好一会儿才能从情绪中抽身。不久，他被引到卡车后厢，模模糊糊意识到草薙平稳的手将他带到椅子上。并把一杯咖啡放在他手里。草薙在另一张椅子上坐下，身体倾向膝盖。

“发生了什么？”

话语从游作口中冲出，如大坝开闸。他几乎把一切都告诉了草薙，从他与Ai最后的决斗，到他穿越次元的旅程，以及他的归来。他略去了亲吻的部分——即使在草薙面前，他也没有做好准备面对那些全新的、困惑的感觉。

草薙一边听着，一边感到惶惶不安，但他并未打断，除了问一两个明确情况的问题。游作说完后，他往后依靠，手肘支着身旁的控制台，挠着下巴陷入沉思。

“那是……如果你是别人，我不知道我能不能相信这个故事。但考虑到你……”

他关切地看着游作。

“抱歉，游作。我希望我能在那里，能帮上忙。”

游作只是默默点头。他感到筋疲力尽，只想爬回自己狭小公寓的床上。似乎意识到了这点，草薙拿起被忽视的冷咖啡，载他回家。

途中一片寂静，游作注视城市经过窗外，却并不真正看着。他内心空洞而麻木。周围的一切都不再真实，只有一阵微弱的嗡嗡声刺激他的感官。卡车停在他的公寓门口时，他几乎没有意识到，直到草薙喊他的名字。从座位上滑下来时，他看起来很担心。

“游作，要是你需要什么，告诉我，好吗？”他说，“也许我们不再是任务的搭档，但我依然是你的朋友。所以不要见外，可以吗？”

游作没有回答。

他终于能将通向外面世界的门关上落锁时，感到了一种小小的解脱。至少在这个黑暗寂静的公寓里，他不必再担心自己心中的高墙是否会被动摇。当他走过桌子时，他放下了决斗盘和手机。当他终于上了床的时候，他蜷缩起来，制服也懒得换掉，将脸埋在枕头里，不再动了。

接下来的几周都如出一辙。很长时间他都会躺在床上，有时睡觉，有时颓靡地看着墙壁。其他时间，他会发疯般地在LINK Vrains里搜寻，盯着屏幕直到眼睛发涩，身体疲累得再也支撑不住。他一直对草薙发来的担忧的短信视而不见，也不理会胃里饥饿所带来的阵阵痛苦。

这没有用，他试图告诉自己。Ai已经走了，他迟早要接受这个事实。但他做不到。Ai没有走，只是令人恼火地遥不可及。在他仔细搜刮完Link VRAINS的每一寸地方，追查完每一点可能让他见到Ai的蛛丝马迹之前，他不会停下。

三个月过去了。又一次徒劳无功的寻找之夜过后，他倒在床上，呼出一声疲惫的叹息，厌恶着自己。这毫无意义，他不会找到Ai的。他翻了个身，半蜷起身子，闭上眼睛，只愿长眠不醒。

他的决斗盘哔哔作响。

游作猛地睁眼，坐了起来，盯着发出声音的决斗盘，它响了第二次，然后第三次，然后第四次。

他跳下床，抓住决斗盘，拍上手腕，从口袋里掏出卡组。

“Into the VRAINS！”


	15. Chapter 15

“Ai！我给你带了些书来看！”尊叫道，门外的守卫在他身后把前门锁上。

离游作回到自己的时间线上只过了几个月，但感觉却这样漫长。不出所料，大部分公众都对Ai的下场感到义愤填膺。暴动与抗议与日俱增，了见被迫把机器人重新安置在他俯瞰星尘大道的老房子里。这座房子最初建造时有自带的安保系统，十多年来一直作为所有汉诺事务的中心使用。了见确实地在战争中对安保系统进行了定期更新，使之成为整个Den City中让Ai服刑最安全的地方。

尊——作为Ai的看守，也住进了这间房子——或多或少。他觉得了见过于谨慎小心了，因为尽管公众仇恨的对象是Ai，但不知为何尊也成了他们愤怒的目标。天哪，他工作的地方真的到处都是唠叨，偏执的人们想让他明白他的工作何等重要。毕竟他们不想让Ai再次逃走并造成浩劫。尊努力听他们说完。在他看来，他们完全有理由抱怨。他尽可能地试图安抚他们，但似乎并不像他想的那样有用。尽管如此，从没有人对他公然使用暴力。

“但是，”当他对了见说出这个想法的时候，他回答，“我不想冒任何风险，所以我还给你派了一队汉诺骑士。”

起初，这话中说他自己不能保护自己的暗示让他非常恼火，不过之后他有了时间来习惯这种不间断的陪同，他开始感激有谁一直在他身后的感觉，这让他心里安稳。房子安全，而且远离公众，这也很好——在这儿，他暂时不必扮演人类与伊格尼斯的和平大使，只要做他自己就好。

但是，他的室友确实有些不尽人意。尽管他告诉自己，不要对这个机器人期望太高。他还是忍不住对Ai长久郁悒的沉默感到有点烦闷。通常情况下，他会发现Ai坐在房子后面的一扇大窗户前，孤独地看几个小时的海。尊每天去工作前都会看到他在那里，尊每天晚上回来，他依然在同一个地方。

他没有活着，只是存在着。这让尊感到无穷无尽的沮丧，因为他还是想不出哪怕一点办法来帮他。他想方设法引起他的兴趣——说话、电影、甚至是棋盘游戏——但即使在参与这些时，Ai仍然一如既往地沉默寡言。他说话不多，仅仅出于必要的礼貌。交给他的任何任务，他都会以冷淡的效率完成，没有怨言，也没有评点。当他完成了一天中的所有任务，他会回到他在窗前的位置，重新开始默默地望着大海。

那天在他工作的地方有人给了他几本书，尊迫不及待地收下了。也许这些书是让机器人暂时忘却烦恼的最好办法。然而，当他走进屋子的时候，却没有在Ai通常所在的位置上发现他，尊大吃一惊。

“Ai？”他叫道，把书放在旁边的桌子上。

当他在家里的公共区域找不到Ai的时候，尊开始朝卧室走去。至少每月一次，Ai会对他的系统进行维护，并给SOLtiS的电池充电。这有点像电脑的睡眠模式，他对尊这么解释。这只是一个让他运行某些特定诊断功能的低电量状态，不是什么别的。他总是躺在空余的卧室中做这些——主要是因为尊第一次看到他这样的时候，被Ai好像长眠在他脚下的一幕吓坏了。至少，要是他躺在床上，整个仪式就不那么恐怖了。

“Ai？你回到这里了？”

他忽然停了下来，机器哔突然穿着袜子滑出来，到了走廊里。他一手靠着门框，一手叉着腰，装作若无其事的样子。

“噢！你好，尊先生！你提前回来了！”

尊对他挑了挑眉毛。“是的，老板让我们提前下班过周末。你在这儿干什么？你是来陪Ai的吗？”

“唔嗯嗯……当然！没错！就是这样！机器哔来看大哥了！没别的事，没有！”

他紧张地笑了起来。尊的两条眉毛直逼发际线。他俯下身，从机器哔的头顶往屋里看。

“Ai在哪儿？他是在维护还是在干什么？”

机器哔跟着他转了转身子，踮起脚试图挡住他的视线。

“没有！！”他回答，有点太快了，“呃……我是说……大哥正在换衣服！！嗯！！他全裸着，所以你不能看！！”

尊给了他一个怀疑的眼神，叉起了腰。

“听着，我知道我不太聪明，但这是我听过的最烂的谎话。”他试图推开机器哔走进房间，心里满是逐渐增强的警戒。“你们在里面干嘛？”

机器哔假装难以置信，把他推了回去。

“你是什么东西？！变态吗？！我跟你说了——他全裸着！！你爷爷奶奶没教你要尊重机器人的隐私吗？！”

尊支支吾吾地找着答案，手足无措，面红耳赤。

“你——！我——我用不着回答！！”

他佯攻右边，然后绕过机器哔闪回左边，匆匆进了卧室。

他发现Ai躺在床上，闭着眼，简直像睡着了一样。一根短短的电缆从他脖子后面穿出，连向放在床头柜边摇摇欲坠的一台平板电脑。尊睁大了眼。那绝对不是充电电缆，而是以太网电缆。他冲向平板电脑，用手指在触屏上滑动，关掉了跳动的时钟屏保，一个黑色的命令窗口出现在他眼前，显示着：“上传完成，等待传送初始化……”白光在黑暗的房间里闪烁。

“Ai，”他几乎不敢呼吸。他伸出手去，开始摇晃这个机器人，但他知道这是无用的。Ai不在那里。SOLtiS喉上的指示灯暗下来了，他听不见内部机器通常运转的声音。

他转向机器哔。

“你做了什么？？”

机器哔只是耸耸肩，若无其事地将双臂抱在背后，拒绝说话。尊焦急地挠着头发，来回踱了几步。他该怎么办？Ai戴着的项圈让他没法把自己无线上传到网络上，因为同样的理由，他被禁止使用以太网电缆。要是公众发现他逃跑了，街上会发生大规模的骚动和混乱。

他恳切地转向机器哔。

“他去哪儿了？？机器哔，请告诉我！这不是玩笑！”

机器哔又耸了耸肩。

“他想和主人在一起。”

自杀？？他想。但这没有意义。要是他只是想被删除，为什么还要费心把自己上传到网络？？尊又在头上挠了几下，这远远超出了他的理解范围。是时候打电话求助了。

“了见要杀了我……”他一边从口袋里掏出手机，一边喃喃自语。

了见在20分钟后到达。让尊大吃一惊的是，他非常漫不经心地扫了房间一眼，然后挑起了一条眉毛，觉得很有趣。

“哦~？”他轻声说，一根手指若有所思地敲着下巴，“我还在想那台笔记本电脑和电缆哪儿去了……”

尊发出气急败坏的声音以示抗议，但了见没有理会，只是凑近屏幕看了看。他越过机器哔的肩膀，投去一个困惑的目光。

“有趣的节目。我想知道它是从哪儿来的。”

机器哔看向别处，天真地吹着口哨，但尊明显感到他们在说一些内部笑话。他皱起了眉头，而了见在床边坐下，把平板电脑放在膝盖上，迅速地打字。

“了见，你怎么能在这种时候表现得这么冷静？？如果人们发现他又逃到网络里去了，他们会暴动的！！”

“是的，‘如果’。”

“了见！！”

“冷静下来，穗村。没事的。我……哎呀。”了见从回车键上抬起手指。“看起来我好像不小心把传送初始化了……”

他看起来毫无歉意。尊发出一声哽咽，抓过平板电脑，发现一行又一行的代码飞速滚过，“ping”[1]这个单词不断不断地在每一行的开头重复。然后，因为尊越来越强的恐惧，程序停下了。当一行文字出现在底部时，他倒抽一口凉气。

Connection with host lost.（与主机连接中断）

尊目瞪口呆，了见从他肩上窥过来。

“哦~？哦，不，看起来Ai被永久删除了。”

机器哔交叉着双手，露出一副虚假的懊悔表情。

“可怜的大哥。我想他不应该试图逃跑。”

尊的脑子一片混乱，像个网球比赛的观众一样在了见和机器哔之间跳来跳去，努力想要理解刚刚发生了什么。他们耐心地等待着，直到灵光一闪，机器哔之前的话又回到他脑海中，理解的光芒在他眼中闪现。

“你们把他送到了另一个次元。”他对了见说，了见对他骄傲地笑了笑。但是，过了一会儿，他冷静下来，倦烦地看着自己的指甲。

“我很肯定我不懂你的意思，穗村。他从我这里偷走了一根以太网线和一台平板电脑，从他的SOLtiS里逃脱，之后我的确删了他。”他向机器哔摇着手指警告，“你最好别有自己的想法。”

“机器哔绝不会这么做的，了见长官先生！”小小的机器人回答，一只手贴在胸前，好像受了侮辱。

“很高兴听到这句话。现在，给你，照顾好这个。”

他从尊手里接过平板电脑，交给了机器哔。他笑得兴高采烈，把它举过头顶，用尽全力把它砸到了地上，然后孩子气地跺了几脚。尊目瞪口呆地看着这一幕，而了见只是夸张地叹了口气。

“机器哔，拜托。对我的东西要多加小心。看看，你把它摔了，它现在完全毁了。我得买个新的了。”

机器哔双手放在背后，低着头，好像在道歉，但他热切的微笑与道歉的姿态完全不符。

“对不起，了见长官先生。机器哔真是笨手笨脚！”

“你们两个肯定不会因为这个小小的滑稽剧获得任何奖项，”尊宣告道，双臂交叉在胸前。“你们演完了吗？我能继续我的一天了吗？”

机器哔只是咯咯笑着，而了见则是得意地笑了。

“不幸的是，Ai必须要被消灭。”他说，“不过木已成舟。机器哔，去拿扫帚和簸箕，行吗？我们得收拾你的烂摊子。”

“明白明白，了见长官先生！”

两个人向右退场，但尊逗留了一会儿，看着Ai空空的SOLtiS仍在床上睡着。现在看起来有些奇怪，好像Ai很快就会睁开眼，揭示整件事最后都是个笑话。尊把手放进口袋，脸上露出了柔和的微笑。他心里的一小部分也许有点嫉妒Ai很快就会和另一个游作重聚，但对伊格尼斯即将得到的平静感到的高兴与欣慰，远远压过了嫉妒。他揉了揉鼻子的一侧，然后用指节敲了敲SOLtiS的手臂。

“祝你好运，Ai。”

伊格尼斯需要这样的好运。因为在尊走出房间去看了见和机器哔又在搞什么恶作剧的时候，Ai正以失控的速度在时空中飞驰。

Ai的跨次元旅程并不如游作那样顺利。他没办法在网络中打开一个单独的传送门穿越，相反，那是一系列细小的虚拟传送门。他要从几个不同的IP地址发信，穿越几个不同的宇宙，直到他连上正确的服务器。他和了见已经做了大量的计算，并规划了尽可能最快的路线，但极大量的弹回让整个体验就像没法下车的地狱过山车。这有点像被困在弹球机里，他就是弹球。

这很惊险，并且极度地痛苦。他尖叫着，一次又一次被撕成碎片，然后被粗暴地挤回一起。重处理、重配置，一次一次又一次，无穷无尽的循环。许多记忆闪过他身边——他未曾活在其中的记忆，或是他已活过太多次的记忆。有那么一段时间，他在其中陷入错乱，几乎分不清哪些是他原本的记忆。他曾是所有的Ai，或者他将是所有的Ai？时间开始在他身边流动，他再也分不清自己是在前进还是后退，也许他根本就静止不动了，仅仅是浩瀚的存在之海中的小小碎屑。

一些数据开始从他身上崩解，他无力自顾。他漫无目的地漂流，伴着每一秒钟的流逝，失去越来越多的自我。他感到疲累，但他无法入睡。他陷入了意识的模糊，一阵一阵的谈话声来来去去，说话的声音他现在几乎无法辨认。他沮丧起来，他知道，这将是他的末日。他将会彻底分崩离析，如灰烬一般散落成互联网的残渣。

他一直在努力达成一些事情：努力要抵达一些目标，一些地方。但那是什么？他是谁？他是什么？他再也记不得了。但他心底有一种深深的向往。他一直在寻找着什么，不是吗？或是寻找着某个人？即使这样的感觉也开始渐渐淡去。他当初是为了什么一路走来？一切都漂流而去，灰暗的薄雾笼罩他的整个存在。也许他会叹气，如果他还可以叹气。他会在这里消亡，为人遗忘，孤独一人，被他再也不知意义的记忆撕碎。

“游作，”一个声音忽然在黑暗中呼唤，“要不要给这家伙取个名啊？总是叫他‘那家伙’，很容易弄混的啊。”

还有其他的杂音，但那对他来说再也没有意义了，因此他听不真切。

但随后，另一个声音说出的话，与他内心深处的某种东西共鸣了。

“那就叫‘Ai’吧，因为是AI。”

电光石火，他认出来了。Ai！一个名字，他的名字，不是吗？？是的，起得很随便，但他还是很喜欢这个名字。毕竟，这是一份馈赠。一份给予他的最初的馈赠，来自……来自……哦，来自谁的？？那是对他非常重要的一个人。游作，他听到第一个声音重复道。这音节响彻他破烂不堪的残躯，如同一曲合唱，回应祈祷者的呼唤。游作。这是很重要的事物，他不想忘记。

“Ai……安静点。”第二个声音呼唤道——游作的声音，听起来是恼怒的，但却带着一丝乐趣——耐心地容忍他的古怪滑稽的乐趣。

“Ai，是予人以爱的爱……”游作说，这一次听起来是伤心的。伤心欲绝。这记忆让他心里隐隐作痛。是他强加了这样的痛苦。

“……你不想被拯救，对吧？”游作问道，不知为何，他比之前更悲痛，在另一个生命中的另一个他手里受折磨——一个曾真正罪孽滔天的他，一个太了解失去游作痛苦的他，一个将这样的痛苦施诸他人，惩罚他们的罪行——他们之中无人曾经承认的罪行——的他。

“……你不想被拯救，对吧？”

想！他在黑暗之中嚎啕大哭，一声无人听见的呐喊——因为他没有嘴。不是的，我想！请救救我！我想和你在一起！

游作！！

然后，他想起来了。他的名字是Ai。一个随便起的名字，尽管如此，他仍然喜欢。予人以爱的爱（Ai），他做到了。爱才是他何以存在的核心。对生命的爱，对人类的爱，最重要的是，对游作的爱。

游作，那个给予他名字的人。游作，那个他一生中最想与之同在的人。游作，他这趟旅程最初的目的地。

咆哮着反抗众神将他们分离的阴谋，Ai开始一点点地将他自己拉回一起，一比特、一比特地。他不会在这里消亡，不会如此，直到他再次见到游作。周边分散着如此众多的他，很难分辨哪一片是最初的他，哪一片属于来自另一个地方的另一个Ai。这不重要，他猛拉、捣碎、吸收所能触及的每一点他自己的碎片，聚结在中央——以永恒不朽的爱所构筑的中央。

他的名字是Ai。

无论如何，他都会和游作在一起。

于是他以Ai之球（Ai-ball）的姿态浴火重生。

“嗯？”他有力地说话。

他迅速地眨了眨眼——现在他可以眨眼了。他的眼珠疯狂地打转。他不知道自己身在何处。这是Link VRAINS吗？他迅速扫了一眼周围，立刻就被身边世界的范围吓了一跳。要是这是Link VRINS，那就完全不是他记忆里的那个了。它很巨大，甚至在他扫描的时候还在扩张。

他感到不知所措，有点头晕。黑暗开始笼罩他的视野，他奋力与之抗争。他现在不能睡！这样要怎么找到游作？！他无力地寻找他的搜索功能，但他找不到力量来激活它们，他开始昏昏欲睡。

“游作……”他绝望地低声说。请过来找我……

他的视野越来越狭窄，黑暗在他四周收得越来越紧，然而，就在黑暗赶上他之前，他感觉自己看到了一个身影模糊地一闪而过，有着一束黄橙相间的头发，向他奔来。但那不可能，不是吗？Playmaker怎么知道能在哪儿找到他……？

“Ai！”

他模糊地记得一双生机勃勃的绿瞳，一双紧紧环绕他的强健的手，然后他就什么也不知道了。

过了相当长的一段时间，Ai终于恢复了知觉。起初，他感到一阵轻微的恐慌，因为他的传感器给了他各种各样奇怪的信息输入，来自他身体所不具有的部位——手指和脚趾，手臂和腿。但这不可能——他是个眼球（Ai-ball）。他没有身体，因此，也不可能背靠着床坐在硬木地板上。当他的感觉完全在熟悉的SOLtiS方向上适应以后，他放松了下来。虽然这时他还不知道他是怎么到这里来的。

然后他听到一阵迅疾的啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！有谁在疯狂地敲键盘，他立即就认出了这手指敲击的节奏，几乎要昏过去。整个世界只有一个人能在键盘上敲出这样的音乐。游作。他想落泪。他想以一个飞扑拥抱表达自己的存在，但他不想打破此刻的宁静。他闭着眼，选择只是听着键盘的节奏和身后窗户的滴答雨声。

键盘的声音停止了，一把椅子吱吱作响。他听得到金属轮子在硬木地板上滚动的声音，感觉游作正困惑地看着他。又一阵吱吱声，Ai感到他拉得近了些，游作在他身旁徘徊的时候，他感到合成皮肤麻痒痒的。游作的手指沿着他的脖子后面探索，摸索着后面的各种电缆，检查它们的连接情况。Ai竭尽全力地抑制着那种愉快的颤抖。

“我不明白，”游作在他耳边喃喃自语，“一切都正确地下载了，你的系统正常运行，那为什么你没有……”

当Ai终于转过头并睁开眼时，游作飞快地后退。他完全像个受惊的小动物，嘴唇张开，无声地惊叫。明亮的绿色双眼因震惊而睁大。Ai仔细地端详他时，他好奇地歪着头。他简直乱七八糟——头发蓬乱，衣服发皱，睡着时也没脱，黑眼圈重得像夜，像是被遗忘在雨中太久的野猫。以Ai对他的了解，他可能好几天、也许是好几周，没有睡觉，没有吃饭，没有洗澡了。

毋庸置疑，他是，地球上最美丽的造物。

游作看到Ai一直一言不发，稍稍歪了歪头：“Ai？你没事吧？”

“游作。”Ai低声说。

在他回答之后，很明显，游作处在一种摇摇欲坠的脆弱中。泪水涌上他的眼睛，他重重地坐了回去，不停地用手拨弄头发，把头发弄得更乱了，然后大笑起来，一种近乎歇斯底里的声音，几乎更像是横膈膜不由自主的痉挛，而不是有意发出的声音。

“我简直不敢相信这有用，”他说，“我简直不敢相信。寻找了三个月，我快要放弃的时候，你突然不知道从哪里出现，我……”

Ai看得到他像片树叶一样颤抖。他看起来是那么迷茫，那么困惑，喜怒哀乐在他脸上轮番上演——悲伤与喜悦表现得最强烈，争得你死我活。他想说更多，但话语总是在舌头上磕绊跌倒，他急着把所有话一口气全都说出来。这就像看着一台机器受严重故障的折磨，在情况变得更糟之前，Ai伸出一只手，温柔地捧起游作的脸。

游作僵得像块木板。当Ai的拇指轻柔地在他颧骨上轻柔地来回抚摸时，他的眼睛扩得像餐盘那么大。

“游作。”他重复着，脸上露出柔和的微笑，他看着藤木游作十年来在周身小心建起的每一堵墙瞬间都塌作尘土。

他将脸转向Ai的手掌，发出了Ai听过的人类最微弱，最孤独的声音。他闭上眼，深深皱起眉头，倾向那个碰触。Ai挪得更近了，将另一只手放到游作的另一侧脸颊，双手捧着他的脸，如同一个信徒捧着教中最神圣的圣物一般虔诚。当游作再次睁开眼时，眼中噙满泪水，他抬起一只手，放在Ai的手腕上。

“Ai。”他断断续续地呜咽。

过了一会儿，他突然发出一声啜泣，然后第二声，然后第三声，最后，大坝决堤，游作挣扎了几个月的泪水，汹涌而出，超出了他的控制。他重重地落进Ai的手里，Ai只是发出安抚的声音，像抱着小孩子一样将游作抱在他的胸前，游作没有反抗，只是紧紧地搂住Ai的脖子，将脸埋进机器人的肩膀。

这么多年来的伤痛、悲辛和孤独都从他内心涌出。他哭得那么厉害，那么大声，哭得浑身疼痛、喉咙发烫，几乎要窒息。Ai抚摸着他的背，慢慢地摇晃着他，但从不试图止住他的眼泪。游作嚎啕恸哭了好几个小时，终于让他心中那个自六岁起一直生病、痛苦和孤独的孩子发出了声音。时间一分一秒地过去，Ai只是将他抱得更紧，吻着他的头，尽可能说安慰他的话。

过了一段时间，游作的哭泣平静下来，默默地流泪，然后又痛苦地吸起鼻子，Ai终于开口了。

“你还好吗？”

游作松开了紧紧抱着Ai脖子的手，转过头，轻轻靠在Ai的肩膀里。他的眼睛肿得可怕，他的喉咙因声带所受的虐待而感到青肿。他感觉真的很糟——疲软得像个破烂的布娃娃，干瘪得像一块被不断不断地拧干，直到再也没有一滴水落下的抹布。他一生中都在被灌输，哭泣会让他感觉更好，但事实并非如此。这只让他感到倦累、酸痛、灼热。但他还是点了点头，把头靠在Ai的颈窝上。他从彼此头部的相碰中获得了些许慰藉，他觉得哭泣很糟，但像这样被拥抱实在太好了。有生以来第一次，他感到安全和被保护。

时间流逝，但Ai和游作都没有挪动。游作时不时会打个小盹，但总是很快就醒来。Ai偶尔在游作的背上画着小圈，哼着柔和的小曲。但除此之外，他们都很安静。游作忽然将脸转向Ai的颈窝，羞怯地喃喃：“我要和你说些东西。”

“嗯？”

“我……我到了另一个时间线，那里有另一个Ai，然后……我们……我……”

他坐立不安，Ai将微笑藏在游作的发间，但决定对他宽容些。

“你吻了他，我知道。”

“你怎么知道的？？”

“因为那时我就是他。”

游作的恐惧变成了彻头彻尾的困惑，Ai只是温柔地笑了笑，把一些头发从他脸上拨开。

“来自你我次元的Ai都在活在我之中，”他眯起眼睛看着天花板。“……也许还有其他几个Ai，说实话，我再也没法确定了。有很多零碎的数据漂浮着。但无论怎样……无论我从何而来，我依旧是你的Ai。我一直是的你的Ai，游作。我爱你。若能像现在这样与你在一起，我愿再次穿越时空。”

游作的下唇颤抖着，他低下头，直到他的前额再次靠在Ai的肩膀上。Ai抚摸着他的头发，耐心地等待着。他知道，要理解的东西太多了。过了几分钟，游作就抬起头，用他那双光彩熠熠的绿色眼睛坚定地望着他，Ai感到十分惊讶。

“我也爱你，Ai。”他平静地说，“我一直都想这么说，但在我有机会说出来之前，你就离开了。”

轮到Ai哑口无言了。他像条鱼一样张口结舌，嘴唇试图作出千百种回应。他迅速地眨了眨眼睛，在他胸腔深处的某个地方，一个风扇启动了。他的系统有点点过热——相当于机器人的脸红。

游作抚摸着Ai的胸膛，懒洋洋地调整着他的领巾，然后歪着头，给了机器人一个腼腆的表情。

“……那么……你还会再吻我吗？或者这一次你在等着什么浮雕文字的邀请函？”

Ai笑了。他的游作可真是厚脸皮！

“哦嚯嚯~！我诚意地致歉~！请允许我立即纠正这可怕的疏失~！”

他照做了，轻轻地，温柔地，将游作拉得更近了。游作如此心甘情愿地溶入他的身体，热切地回吻，同时再次紧紧地搂住了Ai的脖子。这个吻比第一次吻好多了，Ai断定，因为他知道，这只是接下来的许多更好的吻中的第一个。他知道，不管是他还是游作，他们的恐惧都永远不会真正消失。但是，无论如何，他们都会一起面对未来。这就是命中注定——和游作站在一起，而不是与他对立，不是作为对手，而是作为伙伴。他沉浸在游作亲吻的甜蜜中，知道自己终于真正地回家了。

虽然不情愿，但游作先打断了这个吻。他抽身，疲惫地叹了口气，Ai轻轻地用手指抚摩他的脸颊，脸上带着关切的表情。

“你最后一次真正睡觉是什么时候？”

“十年前。”游作打趣道，但一秒钟后，他的眼皮变得非常沉重，他耸了耸肩：“我不确定。”

“那么，这是我们的第一项任务，也就是说——你得睡一会儿了。然后也许还得洗个澡，明天不是还要上学吗？”

“时间是骗人的，我甚至不知道现在是什么时候。”

“凌晨三点十五分。”Ai一边回答，一边把游作抱起来，放在床上，他叹了口气，耐心而沮丧地摇摇头。“你真是个烂摊子。”

“是的。”游作疲倦地点了点头，表示同意，然后溜到床边，给Ai腾出地方。“但我是你的烂摊子。”

Ai咧嘴一笑。“我真幸运~”

他踢掉靴子，然后爬到床上，一安定下来就抬起一只手臂，这样游作就可以蜷在他身侧。他讶异于游作如此熟练地贴在他身上。他的头靠在Ai的肩膀上，一只手轻轻地放在Ai的胸前。Ai紧紧地搂着游作，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的头发，又一次摸了摸他的背。

他们之间沉默了很久。这并不令人难受——实际上远非如此。Ai觉得非常放松——可能这是他们在一起时最惬意的时候。也许是因为现在他们敞开了所有的感情，而且没什么近在眼前的威胁或险情。游作无所事事地摆弄着Ai马甲上的纽扣，Ai看得出他这样做只是为了不入睡。他担忧地皱起眉头。

“你还好吗？”

游作的手仍没有动。“……我不想睡觉。”

“为什么？”

“……因为如果我明天醒来，你已经走了怎么办？”他把脸埋进Ai的胸膛，靠近他的身体一侧，“如果这只是一场梦，我不想冒险让它走到尽头。”

Ai的表情柔和起来，他的手臂把游作抱得更紧了一点，轻轻吻了吻他的头顶。

“别担心，游作，这不是梦。我哪儿也不去，我保证。你醒来时，我会在你身边。”

游作似乎一点也不相信，更焦虑地玩弄着Ai的纽扣，于是Ai伸出另一只手，抬起游作的下巴，这样他们的目光才能相遇。

“游作，我是认真的。一切都很好。真的是我，我真的在这里。现在可以睡觉了。”

为了强调他的发言，他俯下身，在游作的嘴唇上再次温柔地吻了一下。游作叹了口气，然后，Ai觉得他身上所有的紧张都流走了。他们重新安定下来。

直到Ai的唇上扬起一个相当恶作剧的微笑。

“我有个问题~”他说。

“……什么？”游作用平淡的语气说，已经相当警惕。

“你一直把我的SOLtiS放在你的公寓里吗~？”

游作僵了。Ai的纽扣突然成了这个星球上最有趣的东西，但没有什么能藏起冲上他面颊的热量。Ai不怀好意地咯咯笑着，把他拉近，用最逗人的方式拿鼻子蹭着他。

“游作，你这淘气鬼~！！难怪你那么渴望吻我~！！我敢说你肯定是在SOLtiS空空如也的时候练习的，对吧~？？”

“我没有！！”游作防御性地尖叫着，扭动身体试图逃开Ai的蹭蹭。“它在我衣柜里！”

“哦，天哪~！把你那肮脏的小秘密藏在衣柜里，嗯~？多么可耻~！”

“闭嘴。”

“没关系，游作~！我不会告诉任何人你是个——”

“我要睡觉了，现在。”

Ai笑了，然后迅速冷静下来，轻轻地吻了一下游作的额头。

“那么，晚安。”

“晚安。”游作回答，有点生气。

过了一会儿，他打了一个大大的哈欠，让他们都很惊讶。他比自己想象的还要疲累。他伸了一下懒腰，然后放松身体靠着Ai，终于闭上了眼睛。几秒钟后他就睡着了，他的呼吸渐渐平稳，心跳慢下来，平稳地跳动。Ai花了点时间把游作“砰砰”的心跳声分离出来，调大音量，直到它成为世界上唯一存在的声音。他闭上眼，让心跳的节奏带他进入更加放松的状态。

回家的感觉真好。

END

[1] Ping：向计算机发送信号等待回复测试是否连通互联网的程序指令

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记  
> 不知道从哪里说起，就从我遇到Nobody's hero时开始吧。也许会有些散乱，大概都是想到哪里写哪里吧。  
> 最开始看到Nobody’s hero大概是在去年年底，VRAINS完结以后，我对模拟未来战争线的设定非常感兴趣，十分饥渴，四处找粮，意外发现这个主题在AO3上还挺受欢迎，很多人都在写，当时其实也没有认真读的心思，因为我真的很懒，能少动脑子就少动脑子，下了PDF，就直接丢到彩云小译一键输出机翻，乱七八糟的人名读多了也能自动替换。但我还是太低估自己的语言洁癖，我的大脑绝不情愿迁就古古怪怪的句子，总有一种冲动驱使我去把那些文字变成更加通顺的样子。于是我开始读原文。Nobody’s hero不是我翻译的第一篇同人，但确实是我见过的行文用词最讲究的英文同人。大量的区分运用的近义词、丰富细致的描写，包括句式的切分都极具表现力。后来我决定翻译，因为我要将我读到这些文字时感到的震撼用我的母语说出来。  
> 关于这篇文本身，想说的太多，反而没什么要说的了，原文的内涵非常丰富，远远超出了一般同人的范畴，真的要把我读文时所有的感想写出来，那得赶上写一篇论文了。她的文就像一面多棱镜，她的世界不是一个单一的平面，而是众多有血有肉的人生存于其中的世界，这些人，不只是在舞台上活跃的主角，那些普通的人，那些没有名字的人，他们也是活着的，他们也是有着自己的喜怒哀乐的。抱持这样态度的作者，我的确是第一次见到。所以真的非常非常惊艳。总之，能让我劳心劳力克服懒惰一个词一个词一句话一句话地查词典查GOOGLE抠意思来翻译的同人，那绝对是值得的。  
> 从要到翻译授权到正式翻译隔了很长的时间，如上文所说，我很懒，拖延症非常严重。要到翻译授权的时候我在筹备CP25的同人合志，后来期考，后来放了寒假，后来是新冠疫情，后来AO3在大陆无法访问。发生了很多事，但是我的翻译只断断续续地做了三四章，效率不高，独自翻译需要恒心，而我是个浮躁的人。直到有一次朋友问我，你什么时候翻译完Nobody’s hero，我才猛然发现，原来有人在期待着啊，有点像是补偿自己之前的懒惰一样，我开始重新捡起了翻译的计划，然后一口气就翻译完了。  
> 过了两个月，被LOFTER吞掉了。我想应该是因为带了原文地址的AO3外链。申请解屏，解屏失败。  
> 发在Lofter的时候，我写了三千多字的译后记，东扯西扯，没有重点。那时候我刚刚连续一个月马不停蹄地做完了翻译，一个月中几乎所有的空闲时间都在翻译，最终完成的时候格外地感到舒畅与光荣。将近十万字的翻译啊，word里的字数闪闪发亮地向我展示我完成了一项多么宏伟的事业，尽管我知道这点成绩与真正的翻译大佬相比只会是九牛一毛，沧海一粟，但这是我的第一次啊，第一次独自完成一篇中篇英语文学的翻译，第一次尝试各种各样的翻译技巧，为此我专门选修了学校的英汉翻译课程，翻译给我打开了全新的视角，让我能够从另一个角度看待语言，在那篇译后记里我花了很多篇幅来谈我的骄傲。一瞬之间，这些全都无影无踪。那时我面对十几条屏蔽通知，突然感到心底泛起深深的茫然。  
> 选择发布平台时，秉着“做翻译就是给人看，哪里有人就发哪里”的原则，我发在了简中同人最主要使用的两个平台，Lofter和微博。但是，微博本身更倾向于社交平台，而号称“中文最大同人社区”的Lofter，背弃了我。我茫然不知所措，接下来到哪里去呢？哪里会是简中同人新的聚居地？那里不需要担心敏感词，不需要担心突如其来的屏蔽，那里常常有许多同好在看，你的创作总有一天会被看见。或者，更根本的需求，希望这些文字能在互联网上留下痕迹，在属于同人的家园中有自己的一席之地。  
> 简中同人如同犹太人，四处流浪，寻找着应许之地，或是回到应许之地的道路。  
> 于是我最后还是回到了AO3，同人文真正的应许之地。我怀抱着一个有些杞人忧天的想法，如果有一天我发在墙内的所有文字都消失，至少AO3不会忘记我。我曾经因为语言与社交圈而选择待在墙内，但是现在，我认清形势了，在墙内，同人的生存一直都十分艰难，聚集之处随时可能消失，乃至于背叛。那么还是走出来吧，到同人真正的乐土，AO3来。  
> 敬热爱，敬创作，敬自由，敬理想，敬巴别塔。  
> 那么接下来就是仪式性致谢环节：  
> 感谢一位不愿署名的流泪熊猫头让我有了冲刺翻译的动力。  
> 感谢一位不愿署名的流泪熊猫头和一位不愿署名的网友在我翻译的时候愿意地听我哔哔让我不至于因为觉得太无聊太难翻而半途而废。  
> 感谢苏良不厌其烦地回答我各种各样的英语小问题，天天教我一个英语小知识，让我深刻体会到了英语的博大精深。  
> 感谢有道词典、彩云小译、百度翻译、DeepL、Google，感谢伟大的现代科技。  
> 感谢九年义务教育，感谢我的各位英语老师，没有你们就没有我快乐嗑粮的今天。  
> 感谢各位吃了我安利的朋友，只要你吹Nobody’s hero我们就是好朋友。  
> 当然，最后要感谢Evie完成了如此优秀的故事，字面意义上的神仙下凡。  
> 感谢你一直看到这里


End file.
